The HUNTING PARTY
by Elpis of Hope
Summary: Alexander has arrived to the Greek Coastline after his victory at Halicarnassus. He orders a few days rest, giving him time to plan a hunt with Hephaestion. Together with a new recruit, Elias, they find more than what they expected.
1. Chapter 1

A BIG SHOUT OUT to Tribal Shimmy for inspiring the best out of this story. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. ;)

**The HUNTING PARTY**

The young general stretches out of the warm bed and steps onto the cool tile floor. He grabs his chiton and pulls it loosely over himself. Quietly, he treads softly towards the nearby table, stopping momentarily to check over his shoulder. Though the table is filled with trays of fresh fruits and bread, he opts only for the decanter of lemon water. Hephaestion drinks down one glass after another before taking a quick scan of the room around him. It had been sometime since he had set foot in a stone built house. He was grateful that the King had forgone another night in a camp bed and had chosen the most impressive house near the beach for his quarters. As he turns towards the large open windows, Hephaestion instantly takes notice of the balcony steps and walks over to pull open the doors. Immediately the cool breeze passes through him as he takes in a deep breath of the coastal _Mesogeios S_ea. The view of the clear open blue sea rippling against the gentle winds reminds him of his early boyhood growing up in Athens. He leans forward against the balcony resting his aching body. The long trek from Halicarnassus across the mountainous region of Lycia to the Pamphylian plain had worn him out. The King had been insistent in asserting swift control over all the coastal cities, to cut off King Darius' fleet from conquering him from behind, as he moved his army inland. His body was calling for rest both physically and mentally. He grins thinking how he had managed to give Alexander that final push needed to convince him to stop and rest his army here, if only for a few days. Alexander can be quite compliant when he is being pinned down and teased. But then again, the King would set in motion only those plans of action that would best suit his campaign, and besides it was Alexander's idea to stop in Pamphylian.

Without having to turn around, he senses the presence of his lover, slowly strong callused hands wrap around him. Hephaestion leans back to allow his forehead to rest in the nape of his lover's neck wrapping an arm around the open robe. "The view reminds me of our times at the Olympics in Athens" whispers a warm voice into his ear. "Do you recall our boat ride across the beaches of the Aegean sea?"

"I recall how burnt and red your skin turned after our day of sailing" teases Hephaestion, "You wouldn't let me touch you for days."

"Ah, but you did find your ways to convince me otherwise."

They embrace each other in silence, reflecting upon the memories of their youths, that have long ago escaped their thoughts since commencing the campaign. Their attentions are distracted when they hear the call of the changing of the King's guard bellowed from below the balcony.

"Come Alexander, if Parmenion gets word that you have not been spending your nights with Barsine, he will once again press upon you the duty of producing an heir."

"The man is relentless" sighs Alexander, "But we have had so little time together since leaving Caria".

Turning into the King's arms, he places a quick kiss on his lips, "We have been busy," replies Hephaestion as wraps his other arm around his lover to subtly lead him back into the room. "Should I remind you of your overbearing _mother_, Queen Ada, having been quite insistent in having her son stay longer _and_ then your decision to release the young men to return to Macedonia to see their wives for the Winter. All this has only generated more duties and responsibilities for everyone."

Hephaestion stops at the tray of food and offers a cup of water to the King, "We have both been preoccupied lately." States Hephaestion softly, "But it is good that you have offered these few days of rest to your men. They need it."

As Alexander drinks down his water, he tilts his head to stare intensely at his lover. He places his cup down and takes hold of his Hephaestion's hand, "Well then, perhaps we should make up for lost time" as he gently removes his lover's chiton and lures him back into the warm bed.

0000000

_Meanwhile in the plains below,_

Unable to hold back his fatigue Elias lets out another yawn as he turns his horse to a full canter. Since early sunrise his entire battalion has been subjected to the same three step battle maneuvers. After riding tirelessly for almost a month through the mountains down to the sea coast, Elias, had been looking forward to the four days of relaxation as ordered by the King. But his new commander held exception for Elias' and the other new recruits and had ordered continuous early cavalry exercises.

Elias focuses at holding his mare in line. He had tried to grip his long legs firmly around his horse as he guided her through the V shape formation. He was no novice to riding bareback having been raised by a family of military cavalry men. Both his father and brothers had served proudly under Kings Philip and Alexander. His father had served directly under King Philip when he was killed in Chaeronea and until recently, he had two brothers in Alexander's army. The death of is oldest brother, Leon, at Grancius had only inspired him to enlist in Alexander's campaign. He had fought against his mother's pleas in joining the army contrary to his "health condition". Along with his best friend, Thonas, they paid their way to Lycia to meet up with his brother to join the army. His last remaining brother, Ioan, was a sort of hero for his deeds at Halicarnassus. Ioan had courageously saved three men from a burning platform when he jumps off his horse to save them. Since Elias' arrival he has only managed to inspire unwelcome scrutiny and criticism for his performance.

"Your brother is fearless" rides up a curly dark haired youth with sharp green eyes, "I have lost all feeling to my ass."

"Are you sure it is from the training exercises, Thonas" smirks Elias, "You retired quite late last night."

'Keeping watch of me are you? Maybe you would like to…"

They are interrupted when their commander rides up from behind..

"Stand in order boys. Get your horses in line!!" yells Ioan, the newly appointed squadron commander of the Royal Guards under Hephaestion, and Elias' brother. "We ride into battle not into a parade. How are you expected to fight in this army if you cannot hold in formation?" Ioan barks further, "I would do better to lead a group of Spartan women into battle."

Ioan ceases his chastising when they hear the sound of approaching horses. He turns to the noisy laughter of Ptolemy and Perdiccas.

"How fare the new recruits?", inquires Ptolemy as he pulls his horse up along side Ioan, "I can already see from the distance they are not trained to ride horses. Perhaps we should spare the horses and have the men fight in the phalanx."

"Possibly it is Ioan who is not suited for his new command" chimes in Perdiccas, "I am sure there is a place for you with the camp's cooks?"

"Ah Perdiccas, you know me to ride on top better than any other man in this army" as he throws a wink, "I will have these boys riding like men, more so than you, by the time we break camp."

"I trust they will. So how does your brother fare with the others?, laughs Ptolemy, as he turns to point out to the riders, "He is the one down in the corner with the confused and dazed look to him? What was his name, Elias?"

"He is the best rider here. My father has seen to that all his sons were able to ride at birth. I have no doubt of his abilities when we enter into battle.", replies a confident Ioan as he stares intently at Ptolemy.

"But can he hold a sword? I have seen how you brandish yours in battle – you look as if you are trying to swap a moth. I do recall you at Grancius!" Teases Perdiccas as he tries to defend himself from Ioan's punches to his arm.

"Well do not work them too hard Ioan" states Ptolemy, "I have heard that our King plans for a hunt during his days here. You may find yourself soon enough leading your men to guard your King during this little excursion." He then turns to Perdiccas gesturing him to pull away as they pace their horses on to inspect the other battalions training nearby.

Ioan calls his men to break for the morning as he motions for his brother and Thonas to approach him.

Quickly the new recruits ride over. Turning towards the young lad of no more than 19 summers, with thick golden hair and dark brown eyes, "Elias you did well today. You have proven to be quite capable in your riding skills."

"I do hope so brother but I fear that my tremors will hold me back" whispers Elias, "I can only pray the Gods do not forsake me."

"You worry over nothing" cuts in Thonas "You are your father's son, a military man!"

"Yes, come sit aside those doubts," states his brother dismissively, now changing the subject, "Don't you two have guard duty at the King's residences this morning. I just heard the last call for the changing of the guards."

Nonchalantly, Elias looks up towards the King's balcony in time to see him retreating back into his room with an unidentified person.

"Once you are done with your duties, come find me we need to tune in your skills with the sword." smiles Ioan as he draws Elias attention back to him.

"Of course, I will look for you after the midday meal."

0000000

It was turning out to be a long and exhausting day. Elias had hoped to head back to his tent, when his brother found him insisting that they head out to train. As they approach the makeshift training area, a group of men can be heard cheering and laughing in excitement.

Stepping towards the area, they at once see two men sparring, each wearing a linen cuirass and helmet, fighting vigorously against each other. Neither man was giving grounds and in all appearance seemed intent of bringing the other down. "Come Crateus, are you so old now that you cannot hold your _xiphos_?, taunts the shorter of the two men, now laughing and riling his opponent towards him. "How can the King expect you to hold his phalanx when they next meet Darius?"

"My King knows me to be a man of battle." Growls the old general, "But I can beat him in any hand to hand combat."

"Your mere words are only empty threats. Thus far I have seen nothing to impress him."

Enraged with the antagonizing comments, the old general lunges forward, only to lose his balance, but not before he grazes the right thigh of his opponent. The crowd gasps but his opponent appears unfazed by the injury.

Immediately, Crateus composes himself and parries off to defend against a counter attack. With sudden speed and accuracy, his opponent swings his sword as if possessed by the fire of Ares himself. Crateus is feverishly shielding himself from the onslaught of the swing from the incoming sword, unable to find an opportunity to raise his own weapon in offense. Finally, the old general stumbles back against the surge of force thrown at him, taking both his hands to hold the shield above him. Then suddenly, the attack ceases, when his opponent steps back as if pulled out of a trance. From underneath the helmet, echoes a loud jovial laugh.

"Crateus old boy! You are still the best in the army" roars a voice, "With the exception of course of the King himself." Laughing uncontrollably under his breath, the shorter opponent removes his helmet to reveal his identity.

Elias is taken back to see it was the King fighting Craetus. As he watches Alexander reach out to grab hold of his general's hand, he is unable to take his eyes off the King's charismatic smile and the glimmering brown eyes. The young recruit cannot help but notice when the sun beams upon the Alexander's blond locks and tan skin; he is reminded of a painting of Apollo that hung in a theater in Pella. Elias had heard rumors of the King being a direct descendent of Herkales, but now looking upon the stocky built man, laughing in the training circle, it was undeniable that Alexander was an impenetrable wall of strength and courage. Like many of the men in the army, Alexander's ambition and brilliance in the recent battles against Darius had inspired Elias to not only join him on his campaign; but to also grow to love him. The young recruit knew to he would never waver in his loyalty to the King. Elias' sudden silence does not go unnoticed as his brother turns with a small laugh, "Don't look so surprise Elias. Alexander is an invincible fighter gifted only by the Gods themselves." Ioan gently pulls his brother aside, "Come let us go".

As they turn away walking a short distance, they are approached by two men.

"Ioan, are you here to watch the real men fight" laughs the tallest of the two men. Elias looks up and instantly takes notice of the piercing cerulean eyes staring at him. The man is striking with his auburn wavy hair and strong facial features. He notes the man is not as solid as the King, but he was strongly built and undoubtedly was a tough warrior in his own right.

"Hephaestion is that a challenge?" jokes Ioan.

"Of course!"

"Come Hephaestion" steps up Seleucus "Alexander has called for council early this evening, we should…"

"I am sure the King would not mind" replies Hephaestion as he playfully pushes Seleucus aside. "Alexander always talks of making sure his men are well trained for battle."

"Actually, I have come to bring my brother Elias to train." interjects Ioan with a mocking smile, "So I really do not have time to indulge with you today General."

"Your brother?" turning to look at the young man standing quiet but amused to the bantering conversation. "Elias I believe?" Hephaestion studies the new recruit before him feeling a sense of familiarity in the boy's appearance.

"General Hephaestion!" bows Elias feeling out of place among the officers jest. He keeps his eyes faced downward.

Breaking out of his daze, Hephaestion smiles, "No need to bow, I am not the King," stepping forward to raise Elias up, "So you trust Ioan to train you? I have seen him wield a sword in battle."

"Yes sir, I do" as Elias tries to balance himself steady with his sword and shield.

"Well perhaps I can show you some moves before your brother taints your skills."

"You sir?" quickly responds Elias, shocked by the offer, "You honor me, but I cannot…". He looks to his brother for any sign as on how to respond to Hephaestion's suggestion.

"Well then let us go" quickly responds Hephaestion as he places an arm around Elias' shoulder guiding him towards a smaller training ring. "Seleucus, please inform the King that I will be momentarily held up."

Seleucus face crumbles in disappointment to Hephaestion's decision as he heads in the opposite direction of the ring.

"Now Elias let me see your stance" inquires Hephaestion, "You know that the power of the sword comes from the legs" as he walks around inspecting Elias' posture. Without further notice, Hephaestion steps back and swings his sword at him. Instantly, Elias raises his arm to pull his shield to his chest as he moves his sword forward.

"Good" comments Hephaestion. "You must block with your sword and shield to counter any strike away from your body. Now let me see you come for me."

Elias hesitates lacking the confidence and fearful that he will not only hurt himself but the general. He quickly feels his body tense to the anxiety of losing face before Hephaestion and his brother. Slowly the tremors begin in his arm then radiates down to his hand. "Breath… Breath" he tells himself. Not now. He closes his eyes and steps forward throwing his luck to the gods.

He lunges towards Hephaestion almost stumbling with his own feet. But he turns quickly and takes the general off guard and swings his body back to strike the awaiting shield.

"Very Good" calls out Hephaestion, "you must wield your sword with more precision. Do not keep your eyes off your opponent." Again Hephaestion lunges forward with more speed and switches his sword from his right to his left hand to strike towards Elias' back. But Elias catches sight of his movements and quickly turns to deflect the hit and swiftly ducks low to swing half away towards Hephaestion's legs. But the General is well trained in battle and anticipates his move and steps back to throw Elias off balance.

The sparring goes on as a crowd gathers to watch the pair. A cheer goes out as the surrounding men take wages as to who will be the victor. But Hephaestion is too skilled for the young recruit and out maneuvers Elias managing to throw a deep gash onto his left arm. But Elias does not waver and merely disregards the blood rolling off his arm. He switches his sword and steps forward with a loud call ramming against the general. Hephaestion takes in the sword under his arm swinging Elias around tripping him down to the ground. The match ends with Hephaestion sword aimed in the direction of Elias' chest.

"Well done" laughs Hephaestion as he withdraws his weapon and pulls the young recruit up. He then leans up to inspect the wounded arm and noting no serious injury, he places an arm around Elias congratulating him on his efforts.

A loud call comes bellowing from within the crowd. "General Amyntor!" The gathered men quickly create a path for the King. All eyes follow Alexander as he steps up with a look of annoyance and frustration towards his companion. "I have called for a counsel. Do you intend to join us sometime tonight?"

"Well playtime is over Elias" smiles Hephaestion, "You fared well" He then leans closely to him "You need to learn to always keep your eyes open when you fight." The general then turns to walk away handing his sword to his page and meekly heads towards the King as a child would to his mother. The King greets him with a distain look then throws his arm around him with a laugh as they head towards his temporary residence.

00000000

Alexander sits back in his couch swishing the contents of his wine cup. The counsel meeting with his generals and companions was again running longer than expected. The King sits up trying to conceal the rumbling of his stomach, all the while attentively listening to the overly cautious Parmenion once again attempt to persuade him to end their campaign.

"Alexander this was never your father's plan to be go beyond these coastal Greek cities. He had only wished to liberate them."

"I am not my father Parmenion. I intend to go beyond Lycian to Tyre and further inland," retorts the King, "I will not rest until I have captured Darius and am given retribution for my father's death."

"Memnon and Orontobates have withdrawn to the sea and may now plan to attack Macadonia with his Greek Mercenaries." declares the old general.

"This is why we will seize control of these coastal cities and severe the main artery of the Persian Navy to the mainland," bellows out the King exasperated and annoyed with Parmenion continued misgivings of his leadership skills. At that moment, Alexander looks up towards his other companions and catches a reassuring smile from Hephaestion and quickly feels his anger dissolve.

Calmly, the young King again addresses the old general, "I appreciate your concerns Parmenion and had I been my father, I may have heeded to your advice. But I am not." snides Alexander, "Therefore; to further secure our backs, I am sending you West to Sardes with half the army to drive off the remaining Persian army above us."

"Sardes my King?" replies Parmenion realizing to late his counsel to the King had backfired, "When?"

"You will leave by the next lunar. We will then meet at Gordium once you have occupied this territory."

"Yes my King." Bows the old general concealing his look of frustration.

"Excellent! Come my friends dinner is prepared. Let us feast for tomorrow I intend to go out hunting for a few days," joyfully announces Alexander as he steps off his couch and walks towards Hephaestion.

"A hunt my King?" inquires Hephaestion taking in the King's arm as he is led towards the eating rooms of Alexander's temporary housing, "You have not asked me to make such arrangements."

"Of course not, It was to be a surprise. I have made the arrangements with Ptolemy. It will be a small party. You, me and a few guards." beams Alexander now leaning in close to whisper into his general's ear, "As I told you earlier, we have some time to make up."

"Ptolemy be sure that Ioan's men are ready by early morning." Calls out the King, "I trust you will have everything prepared."

"Yes Alexander, I have informed Ioan. We will be ready for you by early morning."

00000000

_The next morning,_

Alexander walks out the steps of his residence to see the hunting party gathered in the front courtyard. A page steps forward to pass Bucephalas' reins to him as he moves towards Ptolemy overseeing the packing of the mules.

"Ptolemy I had thought Philotas would be joining us? Did I not relieve you of your duties until my return?" Placing a hand on his general's shoulders watching in amusement as the servants' frantically rush to prepare the provisions.

"We switched duties" replies the tall lanky general, "Besides without me how do you expect to catch anything?"

"We will have to see about that?" jokes the Alexander, "Perhaps you would like to put your money where your mouth is?

"Of course" smiles Ptolemy as he yells at the servants to pull down the royal standard, "I always enjoy taking your money sire."

The King had ordered he would ride out without the royal standard. He had strongly expressed his desire to not draw attention upon himself in order that he may freely roam the region unnoticed. He had instructed the hunting party be a small group of 15 men, the King, a page and his three companions excluded. The bodyguards would consist of hand selected men from Ioan's troop. Unbeknownst to anyone, the true nature of Alexander hunting trip was to allot him an opportunity to surprise Hephaestion with a special gift. The King did not want the distractions about his need to produce an heir or his plans to move inland interfere with his time with Hephaestion. Simply put, he wanted to some peace and quiet with Hephaestion.

00000000

Hephaestion strains to keep himself atop his horse as he tries to adjust his straw hat to shelter himself from the beating sun. He curses to himself as he struggles to balance himself in reining his horse, holding his hat and pulling the old mule behind him. Alexander had thought it better if everyone assisted in towing the camp provisions, to help move the group along at a faster pace. It was now midday and the trek across the coastline was taking longer than expected. "To Hades Tits" yells Hephaestion, as his hat is blown off his head.

"Come now Hephaestion," exclaims Alexander, riding up on Bucephalas, as he hands Hephaestion his hat, "How can I expect you to lead the royal guard if you cannot even control a small mule up a hill."

"Perhaps you see yourself more fit to guide this ass than I" Hephaestion jokes annoyingly. "His stubbornness reminds me of someone I know."

"Ioan come take the mule away from Hephaestion" calls out the King, "I do not want to see most of our gear lost."

Hephaestion curses under his breath as he passes the reins to Ioan and urges his horse forward to the awaiting King at the center of the group of riders.

From a distance, Elias observes the King and the general playfully trying to knock each other off their horses while exchanging some inside joke between them. He finds himself curious to the uniqueness of their relationship. He had heard of their sacrifice at Troy and wondered if their act was meant to be a more than mere recognition to the fallen heroes, Achilles and Patroclus. Elias has been interested as to whether the camp gossips of Hephaestion sharing the King's bed were true. It was apparent to those around that they shared a special bond and that the King valued the general's advice and loyalty. There was no doubt that the Hephaestion was a beautiful man with both intelligence and charm enticing to anyone, including a King. But Elias also held Hephaestion to be a warrior and beyond the accusations that he was merely a sycophant to the King.

Elias brushes any further thought as he takes in the sight of the distant rolling hills and grassland of the countryside. The soft coastal breeze helps cool the hot sun beaming upon them. The rich landscape instantly reminds him of home. He thinks of his mother and wonders of her life in a now empty house. He suddenly becomes distracted to the sound of a horse galloping up to him.

"Looks like home?" states Thonas as he slows his horse down and slouches forward to rest his head on its neck, "Our friends would never believe we were going hunting with the King."

"If you don't straighten up and at least look the part of the King's Royal Guard.." turns Elias throwing a disapproving glare, "you may find yourself sent back to Pella faster than you can whisper Zeus."

Taking his friend's cue, Thonas sits up leveling his posture to the ground. He then turns to sound of laughter in time to see the King reaching out toward Hephaestion's thigh as if trying to tickle him. "They make quite a pair. The King is not very discreet with his General."

Without turning toward the subjects of Thonas' comment, Elias looks back at his friend, "Has the sun melted your brain?? snide Elias, "I would be more careful of what you say about the King, especially when he is only an earshot away. And more respect should be shown towards Hephaestion, he is in fact your superior."

"What is your problem?" retorts Thonas, already well aware of Elias' fascination with the General. He had seen his good friend's subtle glances and increased compliments about the blue eyed general. Thonas found it amusing to see his companion so interested in anyone at all, since their boyhood, Elias had rebuffed any advances, including his own. Elias had thought his _tremors_ would hinder any possibilities of a solid relationship with anyone and had resolved he was best to be alone. But Thonas had always found Elias to be beautiful and secretly held a torch for his childhood friend.

"I am sorry Thonas" placing a hand to his friend's shoulder. "I just do not want any issues with my brother's first command" Elias knew his excuse was weak but the truth of his attraction towards the General would only make his friend rolling in laughter.

"No you are right. I should be careful." replies his friend, taking his friend's excuse for his harsh demeanor. "They say these hills are vast with deer and boars." States Thonas attempting to change the subject, "It is a perfect place to go hunting."

"I am sure it is."

Together they ride in silence until Ioan orders them to travel ahead with the hired guide to scout the hill the party was riding upwards on away from the main road.

00000

The long and arduous trek up the steep hillside was worth the ride when upon reaching the top they were gifted with a panoramic view of the _Mesogeios _sea and in the distance overlooking the flat plains were rolling hills cascading atop a tall rich forest. The hired guide had informed Alexander that this was a good site to set up camp for both its seclusion and excellence for hunting local game.

Hephaestion watches Alexander in delight taking in the sight of him excitedly prepare for the hunt. He had not seen Alexander so relaxed in months. Throughout the day, the King had actually been enjoying himself and staying true to his promise in devoting a tremendous amount of his attention towards Hephaestion. Again, it was Hephaestion who was trying to be circumspect and reserved towards Alexander's open affection towards him. During the ride up the coastline, Hephaestion was unsuccessful in fighting off the King's lingering hands and faint kisses. On one occasion during a rest stop, he had sternly warned Alexander to be at more prudent, but his lover only responded coyly to his warnings. But in the silence of his heart, Hephaestion relished in the cat and mouse game and was looking forward to when he could be alone with his Alexander again.

"Come on Pha – General Amyntor, will you not reconsider joining us for this afternoon's hunt" calls out the King, as he pulls his horse aside Hephaestion standing watch over the installation of the camp site. "I will allow you to ride with me if you are afraid of being eaten by a bear."

"It is not the bear I fear for" winks Hephaestion, "But as always, you are too kind my Great King" mockingly taking a bow, "With your permission sire, I will stay if only to ensure your tent is securely rooted to the ground. I would hate for a slight breeze to come and blow it off in the night leaving you cold and alone."

"Alone?" laughs the King as he calls out to his companion, "Seleucus you would come and keep me warm?"

"Of course" responds out the red haired freckled faced general in a loud voice, "we would find a way to keep us warm."

"I am sure with all the hot air you alone can generate Seleucus, you could keep the entire camp warm" chimes in Ptolemy to Hephaestion's defense. "Come if we do not go soon Alexander, we may also find ourselves later not only cold but hungry."

"Very well Hephaestion" smiles Alexander, "You are proving to be a worthy logistic. Perhaps I should send you out to build my next Alexandria."

"How many is that now? Four settlements total" teases Hephaestion, "If I am assigned to build a settlement, I will name it after myself."

"Girls!" interjects Ptolemy "You are beginning to sound like women in a market place. Come we are losing good sun light." The older general reins his horse away from the camp site heading towards the forest.

The King then shrugs his shoulders and swings his horse around laughing out loud to an added comment by Seleucus. Hephaestion watches the group of riders, relieved that Alexander had agreed to take six guards and a page with him through the unknown territory. The hunting party looked no different than a group of locals enjoying a day's hunt.

00000

To Hepahestion's credit, the campsite was quickly raised and made functional without any setbacks. He had carefully directed that the tents be set up in a half circle towards the inclining hillside to guard against any unexpected visitors. The ever vigilant general had specifically instructed the King's tent not be placed in the center but rather off to the right, a distance away from the forest. The steep cliffs behind them would serve as its own line of defense. Hephaestion knew this arrangement would raise vicious teases from Alexander for once again being overly cautious for his safety. But Hephaestion had received the reports of Memnon's mercenaries trying to infiltrate the army. Alexander's own spies were reporting that Memnon was regrouping his men at _Habesos_ to reclaim the Aegean Islands. Alexander's only vital enemy was close and would take any opportunity to strike the King, especially now that he was away from his army. Hephaestion as always was not going to take any chances with his King's life and would take every precautionary step necessary.

With the Camp securely constructed, Hephaestion lays out against a nearby log to take in the view of the sea and a cup of wine. Finally able to steal some time to rest, he sits back stretching out his long legs and adjusts his hat to block out the sun. The warm sun and the silence of the camp relaxes the general into a slow slumber; until he is alerted to the cracking sound of a twigs and approaching footsteps. Without any sudden moves, Hephaestion calmly places his hand onto the ivory hilt of his short sword. The general makes no move and continues to look asleep under his straw hat. Sensing his unexpected visitor was almost before him, Hephaestion jumps forward and swings his sword. But the sunlight obstructs his vision, for an instant, his line of sight is blurred by a bright and illuminating figure. For a brief moment, Hephaestion stands a gasp believing he was in the presence of a God; but his defensive instincts take over and he immediately steps forward to draw his sword directly into the face of the intruder.

"General Amyntor, it is me, Elias" responds the frightened guard frozen in his place as he stares head on to the sharp blade a few inches away from his neck. "I did not mean to startle you sir, but my brother wanted me to inform you the camp is secured and ready for your inspection."

Although recognizing the voice, Hephaestion does not withdraw his sword, directing Elias to move out of the sun's rays. Having confirmation of Elias' identify, Hephaestion with a look of agitation promptly sheathes his sword, "You should be more careful approaching an armed man." barks the general, "With a flick of my hand, you would soon be a meal for the crows."

With a hurt look, Elias immediately darts his eyes towards the ground, "I apologize sir, I should have announced my presence earlier." He stands in silence, head down and embarrassed until he feels callused fingers lift his chin up to direct him towards the general.

Looking down at Elias, Hephaestion is reminded of his Alexander as a youth. How many times had he witnessed his friend being chastised by King Philip before the Court. After Chaeronea, King Philip had been ruthless in seizing any opportunity to publicly humiliate Alexander. Hephaestion was all to familiar with the look of disappointment and pain reflecting off Elias face. He had not meant to break this boy's spirit. Without realizing his action, Hephaestion instinctively reaches out to comfort the young soldier. Elias' brown eyes hold his presence. The young recruit's facial expression, his hair and even the way he slightly tilts his head unnerves the general. It is at that moment, Hephaestion becomes aware of the familiarity he had felt towards this boy, Elias held an uncanny resemblance to the King. The general shakes out any further thoughts and withdraws his hand away from Elias as he turns back to pick up his hat.

"No need to apologize … in the future be more careful." Placing his hat on his head, "Now lets find your brother. I would expect the King should be returning shortly and hopefully with dinner."

"Yes sir" and with a slight bow, Elias turns ahead of the general to lead him back to the main camp.

00000000

Upon making the final inspection of the King's tent and its provisions, he walks out with a guard giving last minute instructions on how the King would want his hunting gear handled. His attention is diverted when he catches sight of a blond haired, strongly built man rushing across the campsite. For a brief moment, he had thought Alexander had return with the others, but he holds back his excitement when he once again realizes it was Elias, now checking in on the horses. Hephaestion shakes his head laughing at his adolescent giddiness with the King. It was becoming quite apparent to the general, that he was quite anxious for Alexander's return. The sun was now setting and soon it would be dark. Hephaestion was beginning to wonder why Alexander had not yet returned.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The distant sound of laughter could be heard before the hunting party reined in their horses. It was early evening before Alexander and the others returned back to the camp. Hephaestion concealing his annoyance steps around the tents with a wide smile to greet the King.

"Well what did you bring us?" calls out Hephaestion, as he reaches out to take hold of Bucephalas' reins. "You have been out long enough I would expect nothing less than a large boar. I am starving."

"Had we left it to Seleucus we would be feasting on a single rabbit tonight. But Artemis shined upon us and directed Ptolemy and me to a small stream where he found these." proudly announces Alexander turning to nod behind him. Just then guards ride in pulling two horses with a deer strapped to each. Immediately several men grab hold of deer to make preparations for dinner.

Alexander leaps off his horse and steps forward to quickly embrace Hephaestion. He then scans the layout of the camp as he dusts off the dirt on his face and chiton. Straight away, Alexander notices his tent is located to the side of the camp.

"So is the location of my tent for reasons of security or privacy Hephaestion?" throwing a wicked grin, knowing the reason for the unusual set up, "I do hope it's for the later".

"I am dying of thirst" interrupts Seleucus as he walks up to place an arm around Hephaestion, slightly pushing Alexander aside. "Where have you placed my gear? I could use a bath too." raising his arm to take in his long nose. "Whoa.. I do need a bath!"

"Your tent is near the center. I saw a small pond near just beyond those trees," responds Hephaestion as he playfully shoves Seleucus away from him, "Several men have said it is a good place to bathe."

"Come Ptolemy let us bathe before dinner?" Seleucus steps back towards Hephaestion, "Ptolemy is a little raw today. It would appear Philotas pulled rank on him and got him sent out on this hunt. And now he is concerned that his Iris may be seeking comfort with Philotas."

"Iris? Who is Iris? What happened to Chara? Or was it Ismini?"

"It was Chara" chimes in Alexander, "Ptolemy just needs some wine. And he will fare better

once he has some food in his stomach." He then puts his hand through Hephaestion's arm leading him towards his tent, "Come let us inspect the work you have done here."

"I had expected you would. I had your page prepare your bath." raising a brow, "You smell too and.. keep .. your filthy .. hands to yourself!" Hephaestion fights insistently against the dirt covered hands tickling him at all sides.

"Well now that you are covered with dirt. I am sure there will be enough time before dinner for you to also bathe Phai."

00000000000

The hunting party sprawls out around the fire content from the evening's meal. Each man found comfort where they could near the fire or with a skin of wine. The only person out of place and on edge was Hephaestion, who was once again issuing instructions to the guards on duty. The General was keeping a close eye on the camp. He had ordered guards be strategically posted throughout the site and had issued strict orders of no heavy drinking after dinner. Though Hephaestion, took comfort that the main army was only 15 _stadias_ away, as a precautionary measure, he had made arrangements with Philotas to meet up with them, on their return in two days. The only issue was informing Alexander of this arrangement.

"Come Hephaestion join me for a cup of wine" calls out Ioan as he watches in amusement to Hephaestion's anxiety and preoccupation for the security of the camp. He waves the general over, "We are safe tonight. My men have been posted. I have personally seen to it."

With a look of uncertainty, Hephaestion initially ignores Ioan's reassuring comment. "Come now Hephasetion, you fuss like a Mother Hen, all is well." Calls out Ioan again, "Would you feel better if I gathered the horses, tied them together and created a wall around the camp." Smiling at Ioan's ludicrous proposition, Hephaestion finally concedes and joins his friend on the log.

00000000000

Outside the parameters of the camp, within the darkness of the forest, four men lay quietly on their stomachs hidden among the tall bushes intensely watching and listening. Their hike up the steep hill had been more difficult than expected. The men had abandoned the horses at the bottom of the hill deciding the climb up the rocky hillside would draw less attention from the Macedonian guards on watch. Fortunately for them, the map of the site had proven to be accurate and valuable in describing the layout the camp and its surrounding area. The map had been provided by the very scout hired to lead the Macedonian's King during his hunt. The hired scout was one of them, Tellus, a fellow Greek mercenary under the command of the supreme commander of Darius' army, Memnon of Rhodes. With the nighttime sky cloaking their presence, the men relied upon the fullest of the moon to show them the activities taking place within the campsite.

"Are you sure this is his camp?" whispers Cimon, a season _dekarchos_ and second in command, "Do we now know what this Boy King looks like?"

"This is the place" annoyingly replies Icos, the captain and leader of the group, "There is Tellus giving us the signal" pointing towards a man inconspicuously removing his scarf appearing to shake off the dust. "Look Cimon, near the fire, it is Tellus telling us that Alexander is with them."

"Well where is this Boy," impatiently questions Cimon," Let us take a good look at him." Rising himself to his elbow as if get a better view of the campsite.

Pulling Cimon down roughly, he sternly responds, "We will take the whole lot if necessary!!", pointing out to the distant men as if counting each man out, "I see no more than 15 men. This Alexander is not very wise to have so little guards protecting him."

"What do you know of him??" inquires Cimon, "Did you not personally meet him at Halicarnassus?", as he tries to shift his legs now going numb from the cold. He was beginning to feel a strong sea breeze flow up his chiton towards his back.

"He has a golden mane of hair is all I remember and dark eyes." describes Icos calling into mind the young man he saw on horseback, riding atop his black beast adorned with a tall feathered lion helmet, pacing outside the city walls. Icos had watched helplessly as the Macedonian King aimed his catapults towards the walls of Halicarnassus, his home. Icos, the oldest of the _hekatontarchès _commandersmetthe young king, up close and personal, when he had been sent out to accompany Memnon to talk terms. The meeting was held after Alexander had sent word for a cease fire to build pyres for his dead men. The mercenary commander vividly recalls, as he watched the Macedonian King talking with Memnon, the boy's glaring dark eyes, coarse expression and the purple cloak adorned with the emblem of Medusa. The thought of these meaningless talks reignites his rage, realizing now that the cease fire had been a ploy by the Macedonian King to give him time to rebuild his catapults and regroup his men. At the end, after a long and arduous siege, it was Memnon who ordered they abandon the City.

Looking out in the camp, Icos wanted nothing more than to annihilate the "two horned one" for completely destroying his city. Turning to look at Cimon, he further informs, "I have heard he has a lover he keeps at his side. A tall young man with deep blue eyes. But I have been told he is not much of a warrior."

"His lover must be a eunuch like those kept in the harem" teases Cimon, "What do you know of him?"

"I do know him… and he is no eunuch." replies Icos without turning to a glance to Cimon. Icos, lays quietly thinking to himself, conjuring the image of Alexander's lover. He would never forget his face. It was during the talks between the King and Memnon did Icos first came to meet the young man, who stood observantly in the shadows of the tent. At the time, Icos had thought him to be fine-looking, even as the young man looked upon Memnon and his group with complete distain and hatred. Icos can still recall the cerulean blue eyes and the strong jaw line. Though Icos was with a wife, he could not deny the King's lover was attractive and he would never forget his face.

"Well just the same, your spies are not very useful with their information." Smirks Cimon, "There are at least 3 men I can see alone with golden hair."

"You find this lover…. You find the King." Counters Icos, as he starts to push himself back into the darkness of the bushes. "I have seen all I need to see. Come, let us go back and gather the newly arrived men. Your troops should be here now with fresh supplies." With a slap to the shoulder of his second in command, he instructs him to follow, "Soon enough Cimon you will come face to face with this Macedonian King. Have your men ready."

"Good! I look forward to finally meeting him," Spits out Cimon, as he stares once more at the men relaxing around the fire. He would soon come to meet this boy king and will find great pleasure in plunging his sword into Alexander's heart. Cimon had come to the Greek Coast for his revenge... for the death of his family in Thebes. He would give no quarter for his vengeance and resolved that Alexander would not step off this coastline. Again, Cimon spits out toward the camp and slowly moves back into the shadows of the tall bushes.

000000

_Meanwhile back at camp, _

"General Ptolemy is quite filled with his cups tonight", jokes Elias as he steps up to take a seat next his brother, who was sitting along side Hephaestion enjoying a skin of wine. "But I dare say he looks unhappy."

"He is sulking" laughs Hephaestion, "It would appear he is quite sore for having to leave his newest conquest back at the village."

"Ptolemy falls in love with a new woman in every town we enter" boisterously responds Ioan, "I believe he has become a father at least four times over. Isnt that true Ptolemy?" as Ioan steps off the log to walk over to comfort his friend. "Come let us drink to your soon to be new wife".

"And what of you Elias? Is there someone waiting for you back in town?" laughs Hephaestion, "Are you as much a flirt as your brother?" watching Ioan sit upon Ptolemy's lap trying to kiss him on the cheek.

Before Elias is able to respond, Thonas strides over shoving Elias into Hephaestion, "He is saving himself!"

Elias swiftly flushes red as he turns to see Hephaestion smiling with a look of amusement and bewilderment. "No I mean, I am no virgin, I have been with others" rambling on trying to find some convincing explanation, as he feels the sweat roll down his forehead, "I just haven't met anyone… yet worth getting….serious with. I have but…"

"How old are you Elias?" cuts in the general.

"I will soon see my 20th summer sir."

"Ptolemy is almost twice your age" explains Hephaestion as he takes a swig of his wine, nodding towards his companion, "At 19, Ptolemy was already a cavalry man for King Philip. He knows nothing but the life of an army, though he would argue that he is more of a man of philosophy than war. Somewhat of a lover than a fighter" chuckles Hephaestion calling into mind Ptolemy's motto for his way of life. Hephaestion then turns to look at Elias with a softened expression, "What I say is… when you find that one… you will know."

"And you is there no love in your life sir?, questions Elias, staring in quizzically at the general knowing that Hephaestion was only three summers older than him.

"Me?" pauses Hephaestion as if contemplating on whether he would respond to such a personal question. Yet he felt it compelled to answer the question since he had been the one who had opened up the subject matter.

The general takes a mouthful of wine and leans forward with his arms to his knees, "Have you ever been in the presence of a God?" Elias shifts his eyes back to the side staring longingly a Hephaestion's profile watching as the fire dance into his blue eyes and the glow of the moonlight shining from behind him. Elias would agree, he had been in the presence of a god.

"I have some time ago" looking towards the group of men laughing across from them, "and once you have" whispers Hephaestion, "then come to love the god, all others fail in comparison." Without any further hesitation, he explains, "As a youth, I once met a boy so filled with ambition, drive and adventure. He was… is so beautiful, a pit-bull of fire. So you can imagine loving such a boy was no easy task."

"And what became of him, this boy from your youth" smartly inquires Thonas, feeling brave after filling himself with another cup of wine. "Where is he now?"

"He is now a man … a fierce warrior who fights in the front line of this army." Proudly responds Hephaestion, "To see him in battle is to behold the presence of Ares among us mere mortals."

"Are you still lovers?" whisper Elias unable to stop himself from speaking his thoughts out loud, "I mean… are you with him even now." Turning to look at the general who was mindlessly caressing a blue stone clasped to a leather rope wrapped around his neck.

"I have said too much" smiles Hephaestion, as he studiously avoid making any further eye contact with Elias, and raises his cup to take another sip of his wine gazing across the campfire. Casually, Elias follows the direction of the general's stare as it settles upon the King, who was sitting with the other companions. As he watches the King enjoy a joke with Seleucus, Elias takes notice of a glistening blue stone, similar to Hephaestion's, hanging around his neck. The young recruit looks back to the general pondering upon the nature of the love he felt to the King. Was Alexander the boy as mentioned by Hephaestion? Were they in fact lovers? Elias shakes away any further thoughts on the subject, convincing himself that they were both men now, beyond the adolescent love they may have shared as boys. But his doubts on the matter begin to fade, as he watches the King look up, a blazed with passion in his eyes as he throws a tender smile at Hephaestion. The general blushes at the sudden attention, but as the King waves him over, the general at once complies, and steps up to walk away. Elias watches as the King gives a wide grin, and moves aside to give Hephaestion room on his log. Without any further regards to those around, the King and the general sit heads together sharing a private conversation. Suddenly feeling that he was intruding on a private moment, Elias turns his attention to Thonas rising up the subject of tomorrow's hunt, finally now realizing that Hephaestion belonged to the King.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

All: I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know your thoughts.

P.S. Once again a Big Kudos to Ladies Stella and Pete! You ARE All That and More!!

Also Big Recognization for the Huge Support from Lysis, TooBeauty and MLygia - I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

As the evening begins to wane, Elias casually throws an arm over Thonas' shoulder as if to share a secret joke. He takes notice of the nearby men slowly taking their leave to retire for the evening. He listens as Alexander announces his departure jokingly chastising Ptolemy for dwelling on the loss of his new female conquest and reminding him of their past wager. Elias then watches Thonas struggle to push off the log only to feel his friend sway and crumble back down.

"You should have not drank so much" whispers Elias, as he tries to pull Thonas up and closer to conceal his friend's intoxication, "Hephaestion had given strict orders."

"Hephaestion.. Hephaestion!!" counters Thonas, almost yelling in agitation, trying to push Elias arm away. "He is far beyond your reach Elias!"

Thonas had enough of Elias' pathetic obsession for the general. Throughout the night, he held back his anger and sat along the sideline scornfully watching his friend, look on like a love stricken puppy dog. Why could not his friend realize Hephaestion was the King's lover? But Elias had become blind to his love, and was seeking out every opportunity to gain Hephaestion's attention. To calm his nerves, Thonas found relief from the evening by gulping down one cup of wine after another. He had to find a way to numb his disappointment and contain his jealousy. Never in their years has Thonas witnessed Elias so enamored with anyone. If only he had the courage to tell his friend, but after watching Elias' reaction to the general, Thonas knew his feelings would never be reciprocated.

Thonas' thoughts are broken when Elias again leans in again placing his arm around Thonas, "Have you forgotten you have first watch in the morning?" as he turns to look around to see if anyone had noticed his friend's comment, "You fool, I am only looking out for you."

"If only you did see me" retorts Thonas, under his breath, again trying to push himself off the log. He is more successful this time around, now standing independent from his friend. He turns back to look down at Elias, his breath thick in wine and his words rambling on top of each other. "It has.. me always been….me… Elias.. who … your love should … give to me..."

"What? Thonas what are you saying?" Keeping his voice down as Elias catches a look of concern from his brother. Slowly Elias again reaches up to gently pull his friend down, "Thonas come sit with me, let us talk about this" Unable to keep his balance, Thonas is slow to fight off Elias' hand when he is suddenly yanked down back to the log.

Feeling himself further enraged, he turns to his friend ready to scowl at him when he hears a distinct and familiar voice. Thonas hastily tries to catch his composure as he looks up to see the King standing above him. He again feels a hand tug at his chiton to motion him up to his feet. The sudden movement almost makes him heave. But he retrains himself as he concentrates on steadying himself straight and in attention.

"How are the new recruits enjoying their first hunt?" asks Alexander curiously looking across at the young men, as if to measure out their worth. The King reaches out towards the blond haired boy raising Elias' arm inspecting the wrapped wound. "So you are Ioan's brother? Hephaestion has told me you fare well with a sword?" comments the King, as he checks to see the wound has not infected, "I see he has branded you with a lovely scar."

"The injury is nothing sire. But I am afraid the general over-exaggerates on my skills", shyly responds Elias as he slightly moves back to Thonas, taking notice his friend was beginning to sway again. "I can only hope to fight as well as you sire."

Alexander nods as he turns his attention to the Elias' companion. For a moment, the King says nothing staring pensively at the green eyed, dark hair young man. He tilts his head as if thinking on his words, as he steps forward to grab Thonas' shoulder. "I understand you were a wrestler back in Pella?" laughs Alexander throwing a slap on the young man's shoulder, "You must compete in our next games. Phai… General Amnytor is an excellent wrestler." To the surprise of the men, the King wedges himself between both men, pulling them in, "You know as boys, Hephaestion would never let me beat him," he whispers into their ears. "But I will beat him one day." He then steps forward away from the men upon catching sight of Hephaestion walking towards him. "Well boys get some rest, I want to be up at the crack of dawn." calls out the King, without a second glance towards the boys, as he rushes to meet up with his general.

Both boys remain standing shocked and amused as they watch the King throw an arm around his general and they stride into Alexander's tent.

"Now there is no denying who is the King's favorite," chides Thonas turning to look at his friend, he places a hand to his cheek, "As I said, he is out of your reach," leaning in to place a small kiss on Elias' cheek before walking away. Elias stands heartbroken as both the general and the King disappear into the tent. He then places a hand to his cheek, still feeling the warmth of Thonas' kiss. Just then the sea breezes brings a cool chill down his back as Elias wraps his cloak tightly around himself, to only then realize he was standing alone and cold in the dark.

000000000000

_Near the Mountain Foothills,_

Under the light of a single lamp, Icos looks towards the men hovering over the map laid across his table. He studies each man wondering whether they had appraised the real dangers of their mission. Many of the men present were from Halicarnassus or Thebes and had eagerly volunteered at the chance to seek revenge on this tyrant king. Contrary to its risks, Memnon's plan had been a simple one. The orders were for a small dispatch of mercenaries to be sent out to the Pamphylian plains, but with strict orders to capture the Macedonian King and to bring him to _Habesos, _alive and unharmed.A ship was to meet Icos and his men in 10 days near the coastal city of Kos. However what concerned Icos was controlling the men under his command. He was well aware that each man in the room held a personal vendetta towards the Macedonian King; and fully anticipated problems in containing them once they engaged against Alexander.

Icos shakes out any anxiety, and once again, goes over their plan of action with his commanders.

"Cimon you will take your men in the early morning and distract as many of the Macedonian guards away from the camp. Once you give them chase you will signal us and we will storm through the camp with the remaining troops to capture the King."

"I do not understand why we cannot attack now!" impatiently counters Cimon, slamming his wine upon the small table, almost spilling its content, "They are drunk and defenseless. Let us take them now and be done with this matter!"

"I SAID NO!!" screams Icos fed up with Cimon's constant insolence to his well made plan. "As I have said, we do not know what the King looks like and to go now... we risk the chance of killing him through the chaos."

"Come now Cimon!" chimes in Aetos, the newly arrived Captain from Thebes, "Do you plan to carry around a bust of Alexander to compare it to each man we capture? All of us here pray for the downfall of this Macedonian King; but let us follow Icos' plan. It is a good one."

"What is one less tyrant in this world," retorts Cimon glaring at his commander, "Let us just kill them all."

"Memnon wants him alive!" responds Icos as he bolts from his chair, rushing forward to stand before his _dekarchos__,_ "We have our orders. NO HARM is to come to King Alexander. Memnon has his own plans for him!"

Cimon seeing no point in arguing sits back down without another word.

Stepping back to his own seat, Icos again addresses the men in his tent. "Again, we will wait for your signal Cimon." And staring intently across the table at the overzealous _dekarchos, _"You have your orders… NO harm to the Macadian King."

Cimon nods quietly knowing that he had a better laid out plan in stored for the Boy King.

000000000

_Meanwhile back at Camp_,

Alexander leads Hephaestion into his tent without any regards to those who may be watching. This hunting trip had been planned for them and Alexander was not going to shy away from its purpose.

The King releases his hold of Hephaestion as he walks over to pour them a cup of wine. Though the tent had been somewhat the largest in the camp, it was still cramped and crowded in comparison to his large pavilion with the main army. Yet, he did not mind being forced to share such a small space with his lover. Turning from the table, he grins widely absorbing in the sight of Hephaestion sprawled on the couch with his hands behind his head and legs stretch out to the floor, allowing for his chiton to ruffle up, giving the king a full view of his muscular thighs. Alexander smiles knowing he had all that was necessary for this trip, a bed, his weapons, his wine, and Hephaestion. After filling their cups, he turns back to sit up next to his general on the small couch located near his bed.

"You need not worry so much about the security of the camp, Phai" states the King staring intensely over his cup. "I had put Ptolemy and Seleucus in charge of this trip in order that you may find more time to relax… with me."

"Alexander when has your safety not been my concern?" replies Hephaestion with a hint of indignation, "We both know Memnon is close and we should keep ourselves alert."

"I know Phai! But my life is always in threat of being in danger" grins Alexander, "I have many enemies… but you are my true and only friend." He then turns to place his cup down, leaning over to place a kiss on the nape of Hephaestion's neck. The very scent of the man stirs the King's desires. But Hephaestion is stubborn and refuses to respond to the small kisses now being placed up his neck to his cheek near his lips. Slowly Alexander pulls away, teasingly "Are you not my friend Phai?"

"Alexander stop this nuisance… you know I love you." replies Hephaestion doing his best to look anger. He pulls the King over towards him to touch their foreheads together, "My love promise me you will be careful during this hunt" intently staring into his lover's brown eyes, "Promise me no matter the consequence you will be cautious in your actions."

"And what will I get for such a promise?" teases the King as he places another soft kiss on Hephaestion's lips, trying to gain entry. "Beside, when have you known me to be reckless?"

"Not reckless – but brave, strong, fierce. Every battle you ride into you are always in the front line" sighs the general unable to fight off Alexander's kisses as they now move down his neck feeling the heat of own body rise. "Just… promise …me this …once …Alexander."

"I promise to the Gods!" pulling back to look at his lover before bending forward to pull Hephaestion closer, finally gaining entry into his lips seeking for a lust filled kiss. Quickly, their passions begin to consume them as they grab hold of each other's chiton, tugging and breaking the pins holding the material together. Their desire to feel their bodies pressed together causes them to slide off the cramped couch onto the carpeted floor, bringing out a small laugh from both men. As Alexander maneuvers himself over his lover, he slows the pace down. Straddling over Hephaestion, he briefly stares lost, marveling at the beauty beneath him. Carefully, he reaches out to glide his hands over Hephaestion's chest grinning at the immediate response he receives. He then leans in moving his hands down Hephaestion arms to raise them over his lover's head. Pinning him down, Alexander indulges on Hephaestion body kissing his neck, his eyes, his cheek, his jaw and his lips, as if nibbling at the appetizer before the main meal.

Slowly, he unfastens the last pin on his lover's chiton lovingly pealing it down to reveal a muscle toned chest rapidly rising and falling in anticipation of further contact. Alexander then sits up again, pulls off his own chiton before trailing down his lover's chest with small kisses. He feels Hephaestion arch towards him as he draws closer to his arousal. Alexander rolls down the chiton further as he listens to his lover call out his name. He then takes him in, dancing his tongue over Hephaestion's erection, feeling his lover move forward, in need of more. Sensing Hephaestion's release, the King pulls away to the disappointment of his lover as he makes his way up to the awaiting lips. He then feels Hephaestion's hand move towards his side and with a swift move, Alexander finds himself rolled onto his back. Without a word, Hephaestion reciprocates Alexander's earlier action taking him in, stroking his erection, teasing him with his tongue. He too pulls away before Alexander releases. The King moans in desire staring into the passion and desire burning his lover's eyes. He watches attentively as Hephaestion takes hold of the nearby oil coating himself first than Alexander's arousal.

But to Alexander's surprise, Hephaestion moves over to lie next to him bending his knees as he motions the King above him. Eagerly, Alexander sits between the strong legs, pulling them apart as he slowly pushes himself in. The tightness and the warmth as he enters almost bring his end. He pushes in deep finding the area that he knows will further in flame his lover's reaction. He finds it as he feels Hephaestion muscle contracting, so he thrust in further and faster, while taking hold of his lover's erection matching the force to make them move in unison. The moment is pure ecstasy until together they release as one, breathless for words but filled with love.

Alexander collapse in Hephaestion's arm lost in the thoughts of the man next him. He sits up on his elbow looking down at his lover who lay with his eyes closed but with a wide grin, "Phai, you know I love only you."

"As I do you," responds Hephaestion now turning to Alexander, "All that I would ever love in this life is with you."

With a quick kiss, Alexander sits up, "I have something for you Phai" now feeling the cold of the night seep through the tent. Alexander moves to stand up reaching out a hand, "Come let us move to the bed."

Not one for wanting to receive outlandish gifts from the King and fearing the repercussions and out lash from the camp gossips of anything given to him, Hephaestion reluctantly sits upon the bed pulling the furs over his lap. Alexander then kneels before him searching frantically for something under the bed.

"You are not going to ask for my hand in marriage" teases the general, as he watches the naked King search feverishly under the bed, admiring the scar on the right thigh, holding back his temptation to slap it. "As the King, Alexander, I would expect a large dowry from your household."

"If I thought you could produce me an heir then I would marry you," firmly counters Alexander, without any hesitation, "You would make a beautiful bride."

"I would prefer to be a soldier in your army" responds Hephaestion taking notice of a new scar on Alexander's lower back, "I know how the wives of a King are treated in your royal household. I would fare better as a groomer for your horse than your bride."

"Are you asking me to reassign you?" growls Alexander impatiently, still unable to find what he was looking for under the cot. "Ah there it is!"

In Alexander's excitement, he rushes to throw his head up only to cause the bed to tip over with Hephaestion on it. Fortunately for the general, he was firmly planted and managed to balance both himself and the bed. However, for the King the sudden bolt against the bed's frame had caused him to fall back in a fetal position, as he rubs his head in pain. Hephaestion bites his lip holding back his laughter as he leans forward with a hand to pull Alexander up. But the King rebuffs the gestures and stumbles to move to the floor beside the general.

Delicately, Alexander pulls out a small worn box engraved with the Vergina Star. Now sitting on his knees, he hands the box to Hephaestion. With a look of confusion and apprehension, Hephaestion slowly opens the box to find a purple cloth bag. He stares at Alexander as if to find some clue as to its contents, carefully he unties the bag to find two large _fibulae._ Immediately he recognizes the golden ornamental clasps, each engraved with a large sun burst made up of 12 rays of light. He looks up across at Alexander, surprised and lost for words. He begins to feel his eyes burn and tries to hold back the tear already forming.

"Alexander I cannot accept this!" states Hephaestion in s soft voice, unable to clear the lump in his throat.

"So you know what they are?" questions Alexander, as he carefully pulls out the heavy golden clasps to place them in Hephaestion's hand, "These _fibulae_ belonged to my father that was given to him by his father. They are the oldest symbol of my royal heritage… of my family bloodline. There are two here, one is mine given to me by father after Chaeronea. The other belonged to my father."

"This belonged to your father because he WAS the King, Alexander!" exclaims Hephaestion as he fumbles to place the _fibulae_ back into the bag, tying it nervously and motions to give them back to Alexander, "This should go your son Alexander. I am not worthy for such an elaborate gift."

"Phai this is my gift to give. I inherited my father's _fibula_ and now I wish to give it to you. We will both wear them as if we were brothers, though we are so much more" Reaching up to raise Hephaestion eyes to meet his, "I love you Phai. This fibula will signify your place in my heart. If I could…"

"Alexander this is too much!" counters Hephaestion as he tries to push himself off the bed, "This should go to your son ...it should remain in your family. Not given to me!"

Wedging himself between his lover's thighs, Alexander manages to push Hephaestion firmly back onto the bed, "You are my family, Phai and if I could marry you I would. But we both know that can never be possible. Though I would hope one day we would marry sisters."

"What? What do you mean sisters?"

"Phai, this is my symbol to you that we are one and forever we will belong only to each other…" taking his hand to clasp Hephaestion's moving them together towards his lover's head, "in our mind, in our heart and in our spirit". He then takes the fibula and places it in the center of Hephaestion's hand, "As you wear it, let everyone know that you too are Alexander".

"Alexander!" cries out Hephaestion, almost pleading, "I have told you never to say such words out loud. Your army, the companions would NEVER accept such a declaration."

"Phai I do not care!" exclaims the King, "Just tell me that you will accept this … it is my vow to you!"

Looking down at Alexander's expression, he feels the sincerity exuding from his eyes, there is pure love but also fear. It is a look never before seen by Hephaestion and yet he could appreciate and recognize its meaning. It was a fear that he himself must live with every day. This was the burden and joy of loving Alexander. Since meeting the King, Hephaestion knew of the dread and the terror that plagued him, of having to go on throughout life without Alexander at his side. Each battle they faced, each enemy who sought to kill and destroy his Alexander revitalized his nightmare. Life had more meaning with Alexander in it and to have him lost to him would be his own demise. Hephaestion had come to resolve many summers ago that he could never leave Alexander, to forgo this campaign their dream for a simpler life. For Hephaestion knew to love a god once meant both a lifetime of happiness and grief. He slowly places his hand upon Alexander's face "I do love you Alexander more than life itself. I accept your gift. And know that I too love you in mind, heart and spirit" leaning in to kiss each area.

Overjoyed with joy and relief, the King leaps upon his general ravishing his body with kisses. This only arouses both men again as they once again find themselves fighting for dominance.

000000000000

_Meanwhile on the other side of camp_,

Elias lies on his cot unable to sleep. He looks up again towards the shadows of the moonlight dancing within the tent. He then turns once more to the sleeping form in the bed next to him. Elias had found Thonas passed out in his cot once he managed to find his way back from the campfire.

The young recruit ponders on his friend's words. Thonas was right to say that Elias had never looked at him.. never for love. Yet he had come to rely on Thonas to know that he would always be there for him. It was Thonas who had comforted him through the deaths of his father and brother, Leon. It had been Thonas who had motivated him when he felt his tremors consume his confidence and it was Thonas who had accompanied him when he left Pella to join Alexander's campaign. Elias scorns himself for being so blind to such an unconditional love. Why had he not noticed it before? Hephaestion has said that he would know when he had found love. Elias did love Thonas, but as his brother, as a friend, and never for anything more. He had never thought of Thonas in any other way until tonight and now he felt uncertain of the prospect. How could this be wrong to share such a bond, a relationship with his best friend? Moreover, Elias knew that he could not imagine his life without Thonas in it; because for as long as he could remember Thanos had always been there. Surmising his feelings and thoughts further, Elias comes to realize he could love his friend, that he did need him and that he was now willing to explore upon these revelations.

Sitting up on his cot, Elias once again stares across the tent to study his friend. With a sudden burst of courage, he gets up to walk over to his sleeping comrade. Carefully he kneels next to the cot taking in the beauty he had never previously appreciated. Affectionately he reaches out to caress Thonas' dark curly hair, his pouting lips, his eyelids and tingles at the heat he felt touching him. He watches as Thonas eyes slowly open staring intently into him. Without a word, Elias leans forward intending only on placing a soft kiss, when he feels a strong hand draw him in, causing for their mouths to clash towards each other. But it is Thonas who pulls back with a look of confusion and apprehension. He starts to move back to sit himself straight, when Elias sits upon the cot placing his hands on his friend's shoulders. He leans in places a tender kiss on his lips and whispers into his ear, "I do see you Thonas."

Thonas eagerly grabs hold of his friends face, "I have always loved you Elias" and kisses him passionately leaving both men gasping for air. Soon they are reaching for each other, and their need of more grows as their lust and desire penetrate through them. Their first union is slow, carefully offering themselves to each other never taking their eyes off their newfound relationship. As they find their release in each other arms, they finally discover and embrace a new love that goes beyond the status of boyhood friends.

TBC

0000000

P.S. All is not what it seems!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Feeling the sudden loss of warmth in the bed, Alexander pops open his eyes to immediately reach out for the Hephaestion's hand as his lover shifts himself out of the bed. "Where are you going?" trying to pull his lover back down. "It is still early. I do not think that Helios has ridden his chariot across the sky yet."

With a smile brighter than the sun, Hephaestion bends down to give a small kiss, "My King had ordered an early hunt today. I need to prepare for the day."

"Come Phai, there are others who can tend to this." replies Alexander now on his elbow reaching up to pull Hephaestion down by the waist, "I will let you try to convince the King for a mid-day hunt!" smiles Alexander rolling to his back pulling off the fur blanket to reveal his enthusiasm.

"What and deprive you of a full day of your favorite sport" teases Hephaestion staring in utter amusement to his lover laid out before him, so willing and able, "I would never hear the end of it from you. You enjoy the excitement of a hunt way too much."

"Well then, I can try to hunt down the wild one eye cave beast that settles…. here!" smirks Alexander sitting up behind the general and as he slowly moves his hand around Hephaestion's waist towards his stomach down to his upper thigh, "Perhaps I can lure it out for an early hunt as well."

Hephaestion initially allows Alexander to hold and stroke him, to absorb the sensation as he feels himself grow within the warmth of his lover's hand. But in a counter move, he playfully shoves Alexander away and springs to his feet. "Alexander, I need to go!!" looking down at his lover bemused and still aroused, "No thanks to you, I will need to go and give myself a cold bath."

"Wait! Phai, I will join you… let me call the page to prepare a bath." As Alexander fights to push the covers off him.

"No, you should stay and sleep a little. I am only going down to the pond. I will be back shortly."

"Do not go alone, take a guard" commands Alexander calling out from the bed.

"I will be fine Alexander…. Just go back to bed!" as his voice trails off through the tent flaps.

0000000

Elias embraces his new lover tightly reeling in the effects of their evening together. He breathes in Thano's musk relishing it and feeling a sudden wave of happiness and peace. He closes his eyes taking in the memories of their union when he surprisingly feels warm soft lips pressed against him. "Joy to you Elias"

"Joy to you my love." Elias' eyes widen not meaning to make such a declaration so soon.

"My love?.. Well then I send to you a Joy to you my love." brightly smiles Thanos, "Tell me this is real."

"This is real! And to ensure of that fact – need I remind that you have first watch this morning."

"Are you to tell me we do not have time to revive our evening before I go out and fight the harshness of this terrain and the evil malice that looms all around us." Teases Thanos pursing his lips together as he tries to throw a sad look, "It is dangerous out there Elias and who knows when I will return again." He slowly climbs upon his new lover, drawing him close and tightly against his body.

Leaning up for a long and deep kiss, Elias abruptly breaks the moment to slightly push Thanos off him, "I will see you soon." Sighs Elias trying to catch his breath, "You have guard duty and you cannot be late. My brother will have you flogged without a second notice."

"Well at least join me in a bath?" softly pleas Thanos without releasing his hold.

"Come then let us go quickly" smiles Elias as he allows for one more kiss.

0000000

A thin layer of fog blankets the campsite as Hephaestion steps out of the King's tent. The cool sea breeze brings a cold shiver up his body as he tries to shake off its effect with his wool cloak. Hephaestion walks alone towards the pond located a small distance from the site down a slope. The heavy vegetation and tall trees provides a solid wall and offers a nice confining enclosure. Hephaestion was accustomed to early morning cold baths through Alexander's rigorous training from his old tutor, Leonides. Each morning during their time in Mieza, Hephaestion would be persuaded by the then young prince to partake in the morning swims to be later rewarded with a "warm" bed upon their return to the barracks. As he strips off his clothes and sword, the general smiles upon the idea of returning to the King's tent after his bath, to take up Alexander's offer of an early hunt. Wishing now to return to his lover, Hephaestion quickly jumps into the pond and swims to the other side to take a short bath.

As Hephaestion stands at the deepest area of the pond washing himself, watchful eyes follow his every movement. The hot breath of the intruder mixes with the misty fog around the bushes where he hides. He sits anxiously awaiting for the perfect moment to attack.

Unbeknown to Hephaestion, he stands oblivious to the lurking invader. To the distracted general, the cold water had been a welcome delight and having his body adjust to the temperature; Hephaestion was actually starting to feel relaxed. Suddenly he is alerted to the sound of breaking leaves and the shuffling of branches. Not wishing to draw attention, he calmly looks up and quickly realizes his sword sat across from him near his discarded clothing. He curses himself for his foolish. Hephaestion starts to splash water upon himself giving him a reason to examine his surroundings; he looks over his shoulder in hopes of determining the source of the ruffling noises. Seeing nothing and hearing no other rustling, he takes a deep breath and laughs at himself for his paranoia. He shakes his head as he thinks of Alexander's constant taunting of his "over cautiousness". The general dismisses his suspicions and resumes on with his bath. Without any further notice, a loud howl comes from behind the bushes and Hephaestion turns in time to raise his arms up above his body as he is pushed backward down into the pond. He had never foreseen securing the camp for this kind of assault. The general's last thoughts are falling back and suddenly feeling a hard blunt force to the back of his head then everything going dark.

Shortly thereafter, more cries can be heard as two men jump into the pond with swords in hand running towards the fallen general.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Tribal Shimmy for letting me twist her idea around! Sorry for the delay in the next chapter – had to tend to the Thanksgiving holiday. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all for the reviews and comments, they really inspire this story along.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hephaestion is awoken to the feel of a warm cloth placed across his forehead. He struggles to open his eyes as he looks up to focus upon his surroundings. The sound of soft voices can be heard outside the tent as Hephaestion tries to move to sit up, grabbing hold of a nearby table as leverage. But a sudden wave of nausea consumes him as he collapses back down to the bed knocking the table to the floor.

The clashing sound alerts the voices outside and a mad rush of bodies move into the tent. Hephaestion feels the weight of the bed shift and he looks up to a concerned and visibly upset King.

"Phai? Are you okay?" whispers Alexander taking his hand to move a strand of hair, "You took quite an injury to the head. But I have sutured the cut and you should feel better soon."

"What happened?" questions Hephaestion as he moves up with the help of Alexander adjusting the pillows behind him. The slight change in his position calms his nausea.

"Elias and Thanos saw you being attacked and jumped in to save you." explains Alexander, and then with a large grin, "It was a Wild Boar!"

"A What?" A Boar?"

"Yes Phai, A wild boar jumped out of the bushes and leaped towards you pushing you back in to the rocks. You hit your head quite hard. If it had not been for the boys, your injuries would have been more severe." Trying his best not to laugh, "The General of my Royal Guards, who rides at my side during battle, gets attacked by a boar!"

"I see no humor in all this!" spats out the general, reaching up to feel his head for the linen wrapped tightly around it. "What is with all this around my head, are you trying to mummify me?"

"Phai… a Boar?!.. My general who secures the camp from mercenaries gets himself attacked by an animal!" unable to control his laughter, he barely catches himself as Hephaestion shoves him to the floor. " I had thought we were the hunters… not the hunted!"

To add to Hephaestion's miserable state, he turns to the sound of the tent flaps open to see Ptolemy and Seleucus walk in stone face and serious. Without acknowledging Hephaestion, both generals stand straight and in attention before their King.

"My King, I have posted the men to be on guard for the wild pack of Boars" barks Ptolemy in a mockingly stern and authoritative voice, "Should I double their duties to ensure you are not in harms way?"

"Sire, perhaps I should send a scout ahead to the main army to call for more men." Chimes in Seleucus, "We may need the reinforcement for our return back tomorrow." Turning to grin at Hephaestion, "I hear these wild beasts are fierce and have been known to eat a man alive and whole." As he chomps his teeth playfully pretending that he is gnawing on a piece of meat.

"See to that the orders are handed down" responds Alexander now sitting on the floor, after being forcefully shoved off the bed, roaring in tears of laughter, "I will personally flog any man who does not see the seriousness of this matter!"

Hephaestion sits helplessly turning in every shade of red, "Get out!" he screams "Get out the whole lot of you!" His demands fall on deaf ears as they go unheeded and more bodies enter the tent. Through the tent flaps Thanos, Elias and Ioan walk in to check up on the injured general.

"Well this is one reason for having to be in the King's bed" jokes Ioan, "Perhaps your naked body is safer in here than out there in the elements."

"I doubt is safer – but definitely more appreciated" adds Alexander catching a deathly glare from Hephaestion. In hopes of distracting attention from himself, he turns to the two young recruits.

"Elias and Thonas" calls out the King as he throws an arm around each boy's shoulder, "I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my general's life from the very jaws of death itself."

"Sire, we should not blame the General" defends Elias, "The boar jumped out of nowhere and it had the advantage over Hephaestion. I mean he was defenseless and well naked.. and his sword was …(sighs) … it was a very.. BIG boar…" realizing to late he was making the matter worse for the general. The room fills up with more laughter.

Suddenly, a loud primitive screech is heard outside the tent. The laughter slowly dies down as the King quietly motions everyone to be silent.

0000000

Alexander listens attentively to the panic sounds shrieking from outside his tent and immediately recognizes it to be that of his horse, Bucephalas. Right away, the King is alerted to his horse running around wildly, kicking and neighing loudly nearby.

He looks down to Hephaestion commanding, "I want you to stay here. I will be right back."

"What is it" inquires Thonas looking at Ptolemy.

"Bucephalas only reacts this way before battle, when he knows the enemy is approaching. This is his battle cry." responds Ptolemy, trying to also listen to the horse. "There is something wrong. Go Thonas and gather mine and Seleucus' weapons and armor. Meet us outside. Quickly go!!"

Meanwhile, Alexander hastily grabs both his sword and linen cuirass. His natural instincts for battle take hold and the King prepares for the defensive attack. He orders his page to gather the rest of the men, but to do so quietly. The King then steps out of his tent, followed by Seleucus and Ptolemy into a thin layer of fog. They immediately follow the cries of the black stallion watching as a soldier tries his best to restrain and sooth him. It would appear Bucephalas was fighting against the man's attempts to place the bridle on his back.

The King smiles shaking his head as the whole incident appears to have been a false alarm. He slowly feels his adrenal settle and relaxes his hold of his weapon. He walks musing upon the madness of the whole morning. Casually the King heads towards his horse, hoping to calm it down, when he turns in time to catch a shiny silver reflection moving down the hill.

00000000

Upon seeing Alexander rush out of the tent, Hephaestion quickly sits up from the bed to get up and dress himself. Though still nauseas, he is surprised and relieved that he is now more able to stand than previously. Hephaestion looks towards Elias.

"Cut these bandages off me!! orders the general, "I will not be able to wear my helmet with it on!"

"Sir, the King has instructed you to stay here." pleas Elias, uncertain as to how to respond to the general's orders. "It may be best if…"

"Either you cut them or I will." Angrily cuts Hephaestion – "I cannot go out there with them on. I will be made out as an easy target."

Elias reluctantly pulls out his dagger to carefully cut off the bandages. Carefully, he removes the thin linen, and finds himself stunned to the sight of the well exposed area on top of the general's head. The King's suture of the area was visibly raw and tender. There was obvious swelling and bleeding in and around the injury. Realizing Elias' hesitation, Hephaestion averts his attention by ordering for his weapons to be gathered. As the young recruit scrambles throughout the King's tent for a spare sword and cuirass, Hephaestion manages to rise himself up from the stool concealing any discomfort. Elias quickly assists Hephaestion with his cuirass as he quietly observes the general swaying and struggling to maintain some self-control. It is apparent that the general should be resting.

"Sir you are bleeding!" states Elias as he tries to cover his concern, suddenly feeling his tremors radiating throughout his arms and legs, "I am certain that we are safe and that Bucephalas is possibly just anxious for today's hunt. Perhaps you should wait and see…" He quickly pulls away his hands as he grasps them together to control his seizure. "I mean it could be nothing. You should not be out of bed sir."

"I appreciate your concerns Elias. But my place is to be at the side of the King." counters Hephaestion as he rushes out of the tent. "I will rest when I know he is safe."

Standing alone in the tent, he looks around and grabs hold of the nearby tent pole as he controls the seizure consuming his body. At that moment, Thanos rushes in, upon seeing the state of his friend; he drops their weapons and rushes to calm his friend.

Thanos' touch immediately relaxes Elias as his tremors end. Without any further hesitation, both boys grab hold of their weapons and cuirasses and run out to meet their King.

00000

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alexander stops to look up cautiously at the hillside and listens closely to the subtle banging of metal and steel traveling quickly towards the camp. He instantly recognizes the sound of armor bouncing off the legs of a walking soldier. The King turns as he hears his companions pace up behind him. He quickly motions his finger to his lip silencing them to listen. He then instructs the other approaching men to spread into a straight line as more gather below the hill. He raises his arms to direct them to move up the incline slowly in a single line formation sweeping up what or whoever would come before them.

Just then the sun breaks through the fog to reveal 20 to 25 fully armed men descending towards them. The different colors and insignia engraved of each man's linen and metal armor reaffirms to the King that they were facing mercenaries. Mercenaries hold no loyalty to any nation and only offer their allegiance and services for pay.

"Mercenaries" whispers Ptolemy, "Memnon's men?"

Before affirmation can be given, all three men turn as they hear the sound of rushing footsteps. Hephaestion stumbles in to join them up the incline.

"You should be resting!" snaps the King staring annoyingly at his general, "Where are your bandages?"

"You would order me away from your side?" angrily replies Hephaestion, "You know the bandages would only draw attention to me."

"Hephaestion, there are about 20 big ugly mercenaries out there!" teases Ptolemy, "They look to be meaner than a boar."

"Don't worry!" smiles Hephaestion turning to his companion, "I will protect you."

"Very well Hephaestion you may stay." cuts in the King, "But don't get yourself killed!"

"As should you!"

000000000

He watches the men on the hill stand in alert. Quickly Alexander assesses the enemies' formation and takes note that they are situated unsteady on the hillside. He quickly observes that several of them were shifting nervously trying to find some level footing. It is at that moment, Alexander sees a plan.

"We need to move up towards them" quietly orders Alexander, "We will have an advantage over them if we try to keep them off balanced by the rocky terrain of the hill. I want us to move up 10 paces. Slowly now!"

The King looks up to the men now descending down the hill at a faster speed. He calls out in hopes of distracting them.

"My fellow Greeks" calls out Alexander, "Are you from the local villages coming to join us on our hunt?"

"We have come for the Macedonian King with a message" yells out a voice from the men. Alexander then notices an older grayed beard man raise his sword to direct his men to stop. "Memnon of Rhodes sends his greetings".

"Come Men we have no quarrels with you" responds Alexander as he gestures the men on his left to move a few step up, "We have come here only to enjoy a few days of hunting."

"To Hecate's Tits!" The Boy King's quarrel IS with ME and also against every man, woman and child he has enslaved or killed at Thebes and Halicarnassus" comes a voice from the other side of the hill. "We have come for the King, the others are free to go!"

"HA!" calls back Hephaestion, unable to hold back. He steps forward, motioning towards the men approaching them, "Well then come and get him!"

The companions laugh under their breath as they realize the Spartan undertone of the statement.

"That's if you can find him!" adds in the King, "I am here!"

With his signal, he motions his men to move up further, and then together with his companions, Alexander casually swings his sword to his side as he approaches the closest mercenary to him. With a loud cry, the King charges towards his enemy and with bolt of lightening runs up the hill and raises his sword to plunge it to the side of the man. Behind him lounges Ptolemy, Seleucus and Hephaestion tearing through the enemy, who are now stumbling among themselves trying to keep balance along the incline of the hillside. Ptolemy pushes forward running into a man struggling to balance himself on the hill. The mercenary looses his position as he slips on a gravel of dirt. Ptolemy easily plunges his sword into the exposed neck of the man and shoves him with his shield. Seleucus on the other side swings his sword again having better leverage over the large brute of a man – growling under his breath and speaking in a strong accent. Seleucus ducks quickly from the large man's movement watching him trip on a large root, he then places his shield low and while looking over it, rams towards the enemy causing him to fall back. Without a moment of hesitation, Seleucus wedges his sword between the breastplates and drives it into the man's stomach. He then pulls it out and thrust it into the man's neck.

Alexander and his men collide with the mercenaries. It is an even battlefield of equal count of man against man; but the enemy is disorganized and unmatched to the better trained and more disciplined Macedonians. Alexander and his companions watch as more mercenaries dressed in traditional Greek hoplite gear descend down the slope sun baked and dripping with sweat. The enemy tumbles forward as they are unable to carry the weight of their sword and armor along side the sharp slope of the hillside. Drawing his sword forward, the King directs his men to move slowly up the hill to maintain their leverage. He wants the mercenaries to meet them. Fortunately this does not become an issue, as the sharp incline makes the enemy run fast and uncontrollably down the hill towards the awaiting Macedonians.

Again Alexander steps forward towards them, swinging his shield, cutting and attacking any man who dares to approach him. He was a man possessed by Ares himself giving no quarter – granting no mercy. He was a lion on a hunt devouring his prey that dared to cross his path. Alexander drives his sword through an old veteran, who swiftly drops to the ground as he cuts through his corselet of pressed linen and rips into his liver. The King quickly discards him, but before moving forward towards the next man who approaches, he turns to seek out Hephaestion. He catches sight of his friend pushing his sword into the chest of hoplite. Hephaestion turns in time to wave a swift gesture to King before advancing to the next man. It is at that moment, the young general, turns to face Cimon.

Hephaestion is out of breath now. His head was now throbbing and he could feel the stream of blood rolling down his face. But he is unyielding and unrelenting as he pushes and strikes against the enemy soldier. Cimon fights vigorously with Hephaestion and with a powerful punch to the face causes the young general to lose his helmet. Immediately, the mercenary captain takes notice of the Macedonian's shooting blue eyes and good looks – "Ah you must be the King's whore," maliciously laughs Cimon, as he tries to rile the young man, "I should have known, you fight like a girl."

"My Macedonian grandmother would fight better than you," counters Hephaestion as he shoves him with his shield, "It is obvious you do not know how to handle your sword." But Hephaestion suddenly begins to stagger as his vision unexpectedly goes blurry. Unable to gather his bearing, the young general haphazardly trips on a rock. Seeing an opportunity, Cimon lunges forward ready to drive his weapon into the general's linen cuirass. Hephaestion unable to focus clearly on the form moving towards him aimlessly swings his sword as a last line of defense. But Cimon's frontal attack is intercepted by the presence of another shield blocking his strike.

Cimon at once looks up to see a helmetless Elias pushing him back. Thonas is behind him fighting the others around them. The old captain steps back and stares at the young recruit and feels a wave of excitement. He then rushes forward to arch his sword when he feels a sharp dagger dig into his thigh. Hephaestion is now sitting up and dives forward shoving his blade into Cimon's upper thigh. But Cimon does not lose any traction and raises his sword to swing up and around to slash Elias' right arm. The young soldier steps forward shoving the old captain with his shield while pointing his sword upwards. Elias begins to gain an advantage over Simon; until suddenly his body begins to shake uncontrollably causing him to loose his footing. He drops his sword and stoops in time to avoid from being decapitated. Elias falls to the ground trying to conceal and contain his seizure. Cimon steps back astonished not realizing what has happened.

Immediately Hephaestion takes notice of Elias' unexplained situation and kneels himself to push up with his sword. But the general is pushed aside as a rush of bodies move around him and Elias screaming ferociously at the mercenary captain. Elias looks up in time to see Thanos and his brother attacking the mercenary. Thanos kneels down to lift his friend away as his brother fights off Cimon managing to drive his blade into the old captain's side. Realizing he is outnumbered, Cimon quickly staggers back while taking notice that his men are now retreating and scattering up the hill. Seeing an opportunity to escape, Cimon quickly gives a strong kick against Hephaestion's chest pushing him back and slicing his arm with his sword. The old captain then turns swiftly to throw his own dagger at Thanos' shoulder. Just then one of Cimon's men runs up to assist him, fighting off Ioan's assault and quickly pull his captain up the hill. Realizing the mercenaries are now falling back, Ioan orders Thanos to stay back to aid the fallen men while he runs after the withdrawing mercenaries.

Alexander meanwhile is now running up the hill to meet up with the retreating stragglers unable to make their escape. He comes face to face with a young man who turns to stop to fight the King. Alexander casually swings his sword as if to seek out the man's weak points. It is obvious to the King the young man is inexperienced and imprudent for his bravery. Alexander steps forward as if to lounge at the man, but holds back. The young mercenary rushes frontward pointing his sword to Alexander, but the King is too fast and almost playfully pushes the boy forward causing him to lose his balance and his sword. As the King turns to look at the boy, he catches a glimpse of Hephaestion being kicked to the ground and sliced with a sword. Alexander becomes distracted. His lapse in concentration results in his failure to defend against the young man's charge against him as he impels his dagger into Alexander's chest. It is at that moment, Ptolemy and Seleucus blast forward to tackle the boy. Without haste, the enemy is pierced at every angle and is left to lie in a lake of blood. The King looks up to catch Hephaestion watching him as he begins to stumble backwards clutching to his chest.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you Ms. Stella, aka Ms. Beta Reader for all your help!

Chapter 7

Hephaestion catches sight of the King being attacked and pushes aside any assistance to sprint up the hill in the direction of his lover. As he runs, he feels his whole world come to a halt; his worse fear was coming into full volition. His surroundings have no meaning and his only objective and focus was Alexander. He felt helpless watching from a distance as his King falls to the ground. Hephaestion heeds no regards towards his injuries as he hastily shoves Seleucus away from Alexander. The General immediately instructs Ioan to retrieve Alexander's medicine bag. Hephaestion looks down mournfully to see his lover lose consciousness, "Phai, are you alrig…" Looking up at the men surrounding them, the General takes every ounce of his being to contain his emotions as the King collapses within his arms.

Quickly, Hephaestion lays Alexander flat and cuts through the straps holding the cuirass and rips through the King's chiton. He takes the discarded clothing and wraps his hand around it and places it down on Alexander's chest to apply pressure. But to Hephaestion's dismay, the King is bleeding profusely. With the assistance of Ptolemy, together they sit Alexander up in hopes of slowing the bleeding and to allow Hephaestion an opportunity to inspect the wound. Having no surgeon on site, the injury would need to be treated by the King's companions. As fortune should have it, all of Alexander's companions had been trained in general botany and medicine at Mieza, through their old tutor's insistence. Aristotle had been persistent that all the students of Mieza understand the basics of battle treatments. The old tutor had installed within the boys' curriculum, lessons on how to treat battle wounds such as a dislocated bone, head injury and puncture wounds to the chest and legs. But Hephaestion's special skills came through the then Prince's own keen interests and personal classes in medicine from Aristotle. Alexander's enthusiasm to learn the various salves and methods for treating an injury eventually inspired Hephaestion's interest. For Alexander, his ability to share this knowledge with his lover allotted them a special bond; for Hephaestion it insured he would be able to always have the ability to treat and care for his lover.

Hephaestion realizes the wound is deep and wide. The general is relieved to find it is not near the King's heart and perhaps away from a lung since the blade appeared to have driven near the shoulder area. But he is still unable to ease his fears that it may have punctured a lung. He immediately rips the top of his own chiton and again places it over the wound and applies direct pressure to prevent any air pockets. Again, Hephaestion removes the cloth and is comforted to see that bubbles have not formed near the surface indicating to him the lung have not been pierced. But he is unable to control the bleeding and realizes then that desperate measures must be taken and that the King must be moved to a more sterilized environment.

"Come Ptolemy, help me carry Alexander back down to his tent." Whispers Hephaestion, as he then turns to the nearby guards motioning them to also assist them. As they carefully walk down towards the hill, Hephaestion turns to the sound of a horse, and instinctively along with the men grab hold of the hilt of their swords. At once they look up to see at the top of the hill a single horseman appearing from within the fog. It is apparent the rider is a mercenary by the various colors of his shield. Hephaestion stares defiantly at the enemy as if to challenge him to engage. But the Gods are on the side of the Macedonians and the rider cantors away from them, leaving only a large dust cloud behind him.

0000000

Icos stares out in the open horizon watching the sun rise to break through the thick fog that hung over the hillside. He stands next to his horse reining it closely to him as he waits impatiently for the signal from Cimon. It was prearranged that a man of Cimon's troop would shoot into the air a flamed arrow as a sign that the Macedonian guards had been lured away. The commander calls out to a scout to ride ahead to investigate the area beyond the ridge. Something has gone amiss in the plan.

But before the scout reaches the top of the hillside, men begin to emerge staggering down towards them. Icos stares fixedly at the five slow moving bodies limping alone or assisted down the hill. Instantly, the commander recognizes his captain being helped by another injured solider. Without any hesitation, Icos rushes towards his captain curious and uncertain as to what has transpired to alter their plan.

"Cimon, what has happened?" balks out Icos, as he comes face to face with his injured Captain, "Tell me?"

The captain looks up defiantly at his commander, without any shadow of deference; he spats out, "To Zeus' balls, they beat us! I went out to face them and they have killed our men. But I have seen him Icos, I have seen the King and now we know who he is."

"You FOOL!" screams Icos grabbing hold of Cimon's shoulders showing no regard to his injuries, "What have you done?"

"I had thought we could take them" explains the Captain suddenly realizing the severity of his previous decision, "We had out numbered them. We were better equipped and had the advantage of surprise. But…."

"Are you to tell me this are all that is left of your men?" sneers Icos looking out at the men staggering pass him, "There are so few of them left?"

"I had not thought of the incline of the hillside Icos" mutters Cimon, "I had made a mistake brother… but I have seen him. I can now point out to you the Boy King and his lover who…." A hard fist launches towards the captain before he is able to complete his statement knocking him down to the ground. He then feels a kick to his injured side instantaneously making him arch forward in response. He braces for a full frontal attack.

"I should kill you here! You pitiable imbecile!" Yells Cimon restraining himself from unsheathing his sword, "Only because you are my brother I will spare you. But you will never call me brother again! Do you understand. You defiance and idiocy has turned the tide against us. We are now outnumbered to them." He spits down to his captain and turns away.

Before taking a step, the commander calmly declares, "You have been stripped of your rank. As soon as you are treated, you will report to Aetos." Slowly turning to face this brother, pointing his finger, "Should you defy me again, I myself will personally rip you in pieces… _brother_."

Icos then quickly walks to his horse, pulling on its reins. He looks out towards the men behind him, "Aetos!"

With haste, a young bearded man rides towards him, "Sir?"

"Cimon has been relieved of his rank. You are now in charge. Send a man to the port to gather the reinforcements. We will need their services now. Make sure he assembles all the men. We will now need all that we can amass. If need be, find more men from the local village."

Icos swings up onto his mount and tugs the reins taunt. "Once they have arrived, I want to be summoned." The commander directs his horse up the hillside. He reaches the top to see scattered throughout the grassy hill the massacred remains of his men. Icos glances around until he catches sight of the Macedonians men gathering their wounded. He concentrates on them watching them gather and assist the few men injured. Icos catches sight of a small band of men carrying a man and instantly recognizes the blue eyed man he saw in Halicarnassus. He stares ardently at the man, with a grin, he hisses, "We will meet soon enough the King's Lover. By the Gods, I swear we will". He swings his horse away from the battlefield.

0000000

As they lay the King down on his bed, Hephaestion orders everyone out of the tent except for the companions. It is obvious to the three men that the only way to cease the King's bleeding is to cauterize the wound. Without a word spoken, each man takes on their role. Ptolemy searches out for undiluted wine, while Seleucus sterilizes his own dagger over a hot flame. Hephaestion on the other hand, carefully and gently removes Alexander's chiton off his body. It is at that moment; Alexander's eyes flutter open to look into his lover's face. With a disconcerting grin, Hephaestion tenderly caresses Alexander's face, "You have a deep wound my love. I need to stop the bleeding quickly before you bleed to death." Unable to respond, the King simply blinks as he softly squeezes hold of Hephaestion's hand conveying his acknowledgment as to what must be done. Holding back his tears, Hephaestion places a soft kiss on his lover's lips. "You must drink the wine. I will try to only use the blade once it should work to seal the area."

With the assistance of Ptolemy, they raise the King off the pillow and allow him to drink down a large bowl of wine. They then place a small wooden stick in between his mouth to ensure that Alexander does not bite off his tongue. Feeling that Alexander was ready for the procedure, Seleucus steps forward with the hot dagger as Hephaestion takes hold of it. Hephaestion then leans forward on the bed, "Look at me Alexander," he whispers soothingly, "Do not take your eyes off me.. just look at me". The King blinks in acknowledgment. With confirmation, Hephaestion nods for his other companions to hold Alexander's shoulders firmly down. Gently, Hephaestion holds the King's chest down and takes the hot metal and places it carefully upon the wounded area. Alexander stares fixedly towards his lover, never lifting his gaze and only flinching briefly as he feels his face sweat from the pain then faints. Lifting the dagger, Hephaestion inspects the area and feeling satisfied with the results, he quickly adds the cool suave upon it to stop the burning sensation.

00000000

Without any regard to the men rustling to organize the camp, the boys zigzag between the soldiers creating some unwelcome comments and shoves. Thanos and Elias' sudden bolt into the King's tent immediately places the occupants at guard. With swift speed, the young recruits are confronted and blocked at the doorway by a wall of men made up Seleucus and Ptolemy. The two generals stand firm and motionless sternly staring at the men.

With a slight shove of his hand on Elias' shoulder, Ptolemy steps frontward to the young man. He stands studying the boy finding some sense of familiarity in his appearance. "What is it boy?" barks the old general, "Be quick about it!"

"Sir" afraid to look up at the seasoned general, "My brother… Captain Ioan has requested…"

"Ptolemy stop growling at the boy" calls out a voice from behind the men, "Let him by… do you not recognize Ioan's brother?"

With a slight grin, Ptolemy allows only for Elias to step between them. Seleucus holds back Thanos from passing, placing his own hand on his chest near his injury.

Elias looks across the tent to see Hephaestion sitting at the edge of the King's bed tenderly placing a thin sheet over the lower half of Alexander's chest. He also notices a young page struggling to wrap the injured arm of the general being careful not to interfere with Hephaestion's movements. Elias is momentarily mesmerized at the care and love taken by the general to see to the King's comfort and well-being. Finally breaking his stare, he recalls his purpose for rapidly dashing into the King's tent, the young man steps up to the general stopping a short distance from the bed.

"Sir there is of an urgent matter that needs your immediate attention" states Elias looking ahead and above the general sitting on the bed. "Capitan Ioan has captured a traitor."

At once, the sudden revelation captures everyone's attention in the room. "WHAT!" bellows out all in the tent.

Hephaestion waves the page who was now wrapping his injured head. "What did you say?" demands to the general now standing in front of Elias. "Who is it?"

"It was the scout" calls out Thanos looking over Seleucus' shoulder, "Ioan … we.. caught him and he .."

"Where is he?" disrupts Hephaestion pulling up his chiton to pin it in place. He then steps forward to grab hold of his sword and dagger. "I will kill him" whispers the general under this breath.

"Ioan has him in the outer area of the camp." Firmly responds Elias, "but he refuses to talk."

"We will see to that!" bitterly laughs Seleucus, "He will talk or wish by Gods he was never born!"

"Ptolemy please remain here with the King" calmly requests Hephaestion, placing a hand on his friend's forearm, "You know better than the others on how to treat his wounds. Summon me should his condition change." He then motions for Seleucus, "Come, let us see what this cock sucker knows."

00000000

Located a distance from the King's tent, the generals are lead to a small camp tent. As they open the flap, they are greeted to a gruesome sight. Tied to the tent pole beaten to a pulp sat half conscious the young scout hired to lead the hunting party.

At that moment, Hephaestion stops in his path and turns to the young recruits, "You are dismissed!"

With a confused look, Elias looks up at the general, "Sir, I do not understand. We found this retched ass hiding out beyond the camp. I would welcome a chance to show him…why not be involved…."

"In all due respect, sirs, he is our King too. This cocksucker betrayed all of us.. and…" roughly chimes in Thanos

"I hear and understand" harshly counters Hephaestion, "But this is not a request! Go!"

With the young recruits out of the tent, Ioan looks up to the generals and explains the situation.

"Sirs, we found this dejected fool trying to escape the camp in the cloak of chaos of the camp", responds Ioan as he kicks hard against Tellus' stomach. The Captain then steps forward with a small satchel and hands it out to the generals. "Among his possession were these scrolls and bag of money." Quickly Seleucus takes the writings and quickly scans for its contents. He reads aloud the salient portions to Hephaestion.

"_Greeting Thallo….., Your assignment is to lead the King to the secluded hilltop and wait for our instructions….. Memnon will arrive in 10 days. The King is to be unharmed…… We will be on the look out for your signal to confirm his presence among the party and make sure all efforts are made to bring him forth to our men. Icos. "_

Unable to hold back his rage, Hephaestion rushes forward to feverishly kick the scout. "Do you think you could take him from us" screams the General. "Where are the others?"

Quickly Ioan and Seleucus grab hold of Hephaestion pulling him back. "We need to gather more information from him" whispers Seleucus as he turns to clasp his companion's shoulder. "You need to .." But his consolation is interrupted with a roaring laughter echoing from behind the men. They all turn to watch the scout laughing hysterically as if possessed by Discord, the god of mischief. "I saw the King carried away from the battlefield. I know of his critical injury." exclaims Tellus laughing uncontrollably. "I pray the gods are now smiling upon us and the tyrant is now dead!"

Grabbing hold of Seleucus' dagger, Hephaestion lounges forward and drives it into Tellus' thigh, He leans in to push the blade deeper, he hisses calmly, "You are wrong you miserable horse ass! The gods do favor Alexander and he lives." Now taking his hand he pulls Tellus' head back muffling his screams of pain and to force the scout to look up at the general "You will dine in Hades along with the others before I allow any harm come to the King."

Once again Seleucus vigorously pulls Hephaestion away from the scout. He gestures Ioan to step forward to wedge himself between his companion and Tellus. "Phaestion, you need to let us do our job. Please step a side." pleas Seleucus, "We will have him singing like a bird by sun dawn."

"Give me a moment with him Seleucus and I swear by the Gods…."

"I know Hephaestion. But be reasonable and …."

Without needing another word, Hephaestion bows his head and nods in agreement. Now realizing his emotions have overtaken his sense of rationale, Hephaestion quietly steps into the shadow of the tent to allow the others to interrogate the young scout.

Ioan and Seleucus pull Tellus up from the floor and lead him out to a nearby tree. Tying him securely to the tree from the neck down, they use all forms of torture to extract all the necessary information. The beatings continue unmercifully until finally, the scout breaks his silence in hopes for some sympathy.

"Our leader is Icos. He will lead a small group of men maybe… 20 – 30. I do not know very much" exhaustedly replies Tellus, "I was only assigned to lead you here. I know nothing more."

"Have you identified to them the King?" demands Seleucus, grabbing hold of Tellus' collar. "By the Gods man, do they know who among us is the King?"

With a gruff laughter, Tellus lifts his head to look behind the general at Hephaestion standing a distance away, "Find the lover and you find the king" laughing louder and painfully raising his glare straight at general, "They will find the King when they find him. But I know nothing more I swear to it."

"Well then!" smartly replies Seleucus turning to Hephaestion for confirmation, "We now have no need for you." Without any further notice, Seleucus slices Tellus' neck to make certain that he be the only one among the mercenaries able to truly identify Alexander.

In the shadows of the trees, Thanos and Elias watch the torture of Tellus. Elias holds back a silent squeal as he spies on Seleucus cut open the scout's throat.

"Good he will finally be sent to Hades" scoffs Thanos, "I wish it had been me to have sent him there"

"Come we must go before they catch us" responds Elias, "I would expect we will move out early"

He then takes hold of his lover's hand and begins to lead him back to their tent. As he looks up to scope the area, he catches glimpse of Hephaestion staring straight at him. It is a blank and hallow look and it penetrates into Elias' soul as if transferring the pain and sadness of the day's events. For a moment, Elias catches his breath, until Thanos tugs at his hand and leads him away from the area.

000000

Hephaestion silently follows Elias run off into the trees with Thanos away to their tent. His attention is diverted when he feels a hand grip upon his shoulder.

"Phaestion, come we should check on Alexander", softly smiles Seleucus, "I am not to confident that Ptolemy will be able to handle our King if he finds you are not by his side."

"Yes" quietly whispers the general under his breath, "find the lover you find the king".

"What was that?" questions Seleucus, as he wipes the blood off his dagger,

"Come…Ioan" calls out Hephaestion, "we should go and talk with the others." Leaving the dead scout tied to the tree, the three men step away towards the King's tent.

00000000

"Find the lover and you find the King is that all he had to say?" questions Ptolemy again to his companion. "How do they know who is Alexander's lover?" As he tries to find comfort on the small couch he is sitting on along side Seleucus.

"He stared directly at Hephaestion" responds Ioan sitting on the floor as he takes another swig of the warm wine, "Tellus has been with us long enough to know Hephaestion's place to the King's heart?"

"But do the mercenaries know who he is?" again inquiries Ptolemy leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Icos!" declares Hephaestion causing all three men to turn to look at him sitting on a nearby stool, a short distance from Alexander's bed. "Icos, I remember him from Halicarnassus. He was one among Memnon's party sent out to meet Alexander to discuss a cease fire for our dead."

"You mean the stumpy doughtily man who could not keep his eyes off you and Alexander." States Seleucus, "I too remember him. Perdiccas and I had found it strange how the old man was quite taken by you. Do you think he recalls you?"

"I spoke with him briefly when Alexander went off to talk to Memnon." Further replies Hephaestion, holding his head to fight off the throbbing pain,"We spoke long enough to not forget each other."

"Why don't we leave tonight?" exclaims Icon "I could have the men ready to move out before sundown"

"We cannot risk with Alexander's injuries to have him travel." Counters Ptolemy "To have him moved would reopen the injury to infection."

"How are we to know the mercenaries would not be attacking tonight?" replies Icon "There are so few of us?"

"They would have already done so if they could" rationalize Hephaestion, "Tellus indicated there was only a small band of them. I would suspect they are gathering reinforcements now perhaps from the local villages. But I agree we cannot move Alexander now."

"If what you believe is true Hephaestion," responds Icon, "How are we expected to face them tomorrow?"

"I have a plan!" states Hephaestion looking steadily at his companions. He takes down a large drink of his wine, "It is a simple one and would best serve everyone if…" His attention is diverted when he hears a small moan come from the King's bed.

00000

TBC - Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hephaestion!" calls out Ptolemy as he runs to catch up to his companion "Wait!"

"Do not try to talk me out of it Ptolemy!" counters Hephaestion as his friend walks in line with him, "You know it's the best plan we have."

"Phai, I see the logic to your strategy" responds the older general as he tries to grasp his breath, "but it is risky and …. it should be discussed further or perhaps we can look into other alternatives? Maybe once Alexander wakes…."

Stopping in his tracks, Hephaestion turns gingerly to his companion and places a strong grip on his friend's shoulder and with an amused gleam, "Ptolemy when have you ever known me to be careless or precarious in anything I do, especially when it concerns Alexander?" He then lifts his hand to gently slap his companion's cheek, and with a trifling chuckle, "Besides, if our little friend does not agree, then my plan cannot be executed and all your mothering will be for waste."

"I seem to recall" smirks Ptolemy taking his own hand to tousle the ends of his taller comrade's ratted hair hanging loose from under the wrapped bandages, "that it was I who was the more rational and levelheaded among us in Mieza."

"Agh!, What I do recall instead" taunts Hephaestion as he now places his arm around his fellow general to lead him towards the direction of the smaller tents, "If memory serves me right, you favor using your other head to think with. It was not I who was caught with his wet stick in the village girls at Mieza. I do not think Aristotle was very pleased with your little orgies in the forest."

"A wet stick? I would think not! I am more of a log!" playfully shoves Ptolemy allowing himself to be teased and distracted from his uneasiness towards Hephaestion's plan. "Perhaps you should allow me one night with you to show you that it is a log!!" Though smiling, silently he is hoping his friend's plan falls apart before it could be put into action.

"I am sure Alexander would love the idea of you and me together," laughs Hephaestion out load, "I will be sure to ask him later tonight."

000000000000

As they walk through the camp, the generals take note of the outward glances aimed at them. The growing concerns of the men were apparent and now curiosity sparked within them as they watched the generals enter the tent of the young recruits.

Without announcing themselves, both generals open the flap of Elias' tent startling the new recruits.

"Generals!" jumps up Elias immediately pushing away Thanos' hold around his waist to stand in attention. Hephaestion smiles in enjoyment realizing that the two young men have finally found the love between them. It was a fact that had been obvious to the young general for days.

"At ease men!" declares Hephaestion looking firmly at Elias. He then pulls up a nearby stool and softens his expression as he motions the others to follow his lead. "If you both have a moment, we would like to discuss an important matter with you concerning the King."

With a look of perplexity and curiosity, both boys eagerly grab a nearby stool or pillow. "Of course sir, whatever our King requires we are at his service" self-assuredly replies Thanos.

"Good!" responds Ptolemy who had decided to remain standing. "Now tell me, how much do you love your king ...your country?" Questions the older general looking down at the men realizing just then how young they appear. But he also studies Ioan's brother, seeing for the first time Hephaestion's idea conceivably having some validity. Ptolemy looks upon Elias with new eyes and comes to understand and admit that Elias did in fact possess an uncanny resemblance to Alexander. Refocusing his attention to the task at hand, Ptolemy continues, "But now, before we begin, as Macedonians you both understand that you have the freedom to speak your mind and make your own choices."

"Yes sir" reply both boys at once throwing baffled looks at Ptolemy for the oddity of his opening statement.

"Contrary to Demosthenes' speeches we are not Barbarians" adds Elias with a smile. "My father had always taught us that Macedonians were much better with Alexander and King Philip as our leaders than any room filled with wild spoken Athenian senators…. No offense general" softly whispers Elias, quickly wiping his smile and looking down towards the ground hoping to have not offended Hephaestion.

"I agree the Athenians are more into talking themselves to the ground than making any progress, especially in resolving any problem." assents Hephaestion with a smile, lessening Elias' anxiety. "But we must save these talks of politics for another time."

"The King has been seriously injured and it is expected more mercenaries will ride to face us tomorrow." Steps up Ptolemy letting his facial express dictate the severity of the situation, "And I…. we come to you to ask if you are willing to do all that is necessary to protect your king?"

Without a moment of hesitation and with no clear thought where the General was taking this line of questioning, Elias confidently responds, "Yes Sir – of course – I would die for my king"

"Good!" readily exclaims Hephaestion, "Here is what I propose".

000000

The plan was simple but dangerous beyond Elias' own imagination. Hephaestion had asked him to act as the King – and play as a decoy to allow Alexander time to ride back to the main army or at the very least, to meet up with Philotas. As Hephaestion explained, he had prearranged for Philotas along with a large contingent to join up with the hunting party tomorrow. The general projected Philotas was approximately 8 stadias, from their present location. The young general anticipated that with a fast and early break, Alexander and a small group of riders would encounter Philotas by early mid-day. The main goal of the plan was to allocate Alexander sufficient time to make his break away from the camp by distracting the mercenaries way from him. Hephaestion further indicated it was his expectations that the mercenaries had perhaps gathered more men and were regrouping. It was estimated that towards early morning Memnon's men would far exceed the hunting party gaining them more manpower and strength. According to both generals, a full chase by such a large force would undoubtedly lead to the easy capture or the unimaginable demise of the King and all those who accompanied him.

"It is my hope that if we split the hunting party it will force Memnon's men to divide unequally and by the Gods' intervention will lead, at the most, to a smaller party in pursuit of Alexander." Further clarifies Hephaestion, "I would prefer that Alexander's group leave without chase and they are able to ride undetected and unseen. Yet perchance we are made out splitting up…" turning to direct his words at the young recruit, "You will be an excellent decoy Elias to lure a larger group of mercenaries away since you have such a strong resemblance to the King."

"But they will kill him!" jumps in Thanos unable to hold back his fear. "You cannot send Elias out alone into the pack of wolves…"

"I will ride with him!" assuredly replies Hephaestion all too familiar with Thanos' personal concern. "In order to make the decoy more persuasive I must ride along with Elias. My presence by Elias' side confirms him as the King."

"Why cannot we leave tonight in the veil of darkness?" inquires Elias almost pleading in his question. "As a smaller group we should be able to maneuver around them with ease. Or at the very least sent a rider to Philotas?"

"The King has taken a serious injury and to move him now would risk his recovery" retorts Hephaestion staring across the fidgeting recruit who was trying desperately to clasp his hands steady. For some time, the general had been observing Elias' body movements curious as to the "tremors" that took hold of his body. The general noticed that the "tremors" would be set off whenever Elias was faced with any high degree of stress or anxiety. Hephaestion first recognized these panic attacks during his sword play with Elias in the training circle back at the village and again before their battle with the mercenaries on the hillside. Before the early skirmish, Hephaestion had quickly returned to Alexander's tent to retrieve his dagger, it was then did he come to witness Elias grabbing hold of Thanos to manage the uncontrollable seizure consuming his body. Hephaestion had thought to intervene having personal experiences with Alexander's own panic attacks. But the general decided best to refrain from interfering and allowed the young men to maintain their secret as he had kept Alexander's. Hephaestion understood the cause and effects of these "tremors" and truly did not believe it would deter Elias from performing his duties; so long as he could control them. Catching himself staring at the young man, Hephaestion looks away to gaze around the other faces to further clarify to their reasons. "Memnon's men have situated themselves at the bottom of the hillside blocking the main road. They would expect us to try to make a move to pass them tonight. This plan I discuss now is the best solution."

"We had thought to send a scout to Philotas, but we have no confirmation of his location," adds Ptolemy, "Furthermore, the only available route around the mercenaries is jagged, and near the edges of the cliffs, to send a rider in the dark would be for certain to his own peril."

"Your plan is to have me be the King?" replies Elias again, "Do I dare try to mock the gods with my insult of playing the King?"

Hephaestion leans forwards to reach out cupping Elias' chin moving him to look up at him. "The Gods have blessed you with not only Alexander's facial features, but also with his bravery and strength" Now placing his hand on young man's shoulder, "You are your own man too Elias, as well as a proud son from a long line of valiant and honored warriors."

"Elias is not the King…" again interjects Thanos looking towards his friend seeing for the first time his comrade carefully trying to cover up the slight tremors of his hands. Watching his friend quickly and subtly move his hands under his thighs only furthers his concern to the maddening situation, "You are asking for Elias to place his life on the line against….."

"We all place our lives on the line" angrily speaks up Ptolemy, "Do you think that we only imagine to fight against Darius and Memnon's men in battle? Come Boy wake up, this is the life we have chosen to defend our King." Now stepping up before Thanos, "We are soldiers .. and soldiers die everyday…even the King is a soldier as much as a commander".

"Ptolemy!" interrupts Hephaestion now standing to place out a hand to both hold back and ease his friend. "Thanos is right it is too much to ask of these boys and we cannot expect them to readily agree to take on such a daring mission…"

"Sir I did not mean to offend…" murmurs Thanos feeling now in complete disgrace, "There must be another way."

"Come Ptolemy" motions Hephaestion as he begins to head out the tent flaps, "We must find some other way for us to deal with this situation."

Slowly the generals begin to walk out the tent and with their departure; a wave of disappointment overcomes Elias. He closes his eyes to take in a heavy breath and clasps his hands together gathering all his thoughts towards controlling his "tremors". Elias realizes at that moment he would not allow his panic attacks to dictate his fate. He resolves to conquer these tremors and gain control of his innate abilities of being a soldier and to become a man in his own right. He suddenly rises up in his stool and stands straight up to look directly at the withdrawing generals, "I will do it!" quietly whispers Elias turning to look at Thanos then to Hephaestion, and with a sudden surge of energy, "I will DO IT! If it will save our King's life ... I am ready!"

Upon hearing Elias' outburst, Hephaestion slowly turns with a soft grin, "Excellent! Now go and polish your armor and weapons. You will need to look like a King by early morning. I will have the men who will accompany us gathered." He then acutely looks to Thanos, "I think it would be best that you join Alexander and the other companions in the morning Thanos."

"What sir no!!…" cries Thanos, feeling this feet give out from under him. "I should be with Elias to keep him safe and..."

"I truly understand Thanos… but it would best serve the mission if you are not around Elias. Your presence may inadvertently reveal his true identity and as a result compromising his life and all those with him." Compassionately explains Hephaestion. "But you have my word I will look after him."

Before Thanos is able to say another word, Elias grabs hold of his hand as they both stare silently at the generals before them. The uneasy silence of the room held all the words of the emotions stirring within the tent.

Ptolemy studies the men in the tent and silently prays to the Gods that the scout's confession was valid. If not, than this plan of using Hephaestion and Elias as bait to lure the mercenaries away from the "real" King would truly lead to the detriment of everyone involved. The older general feels a restlessness he had never experienced, even before a battle; for even in battle there was always a confidence of victory. But with Hephaestion's plan, Ptolemy felt a sense of uncertainty and even danger that he was unable to shake. As Hephaestion had explained, the goal was for the King's escape; yet there was no mention of what would happen if his companion was captured. There was no talk of a plan of escape by Hephaestion. Then suddenly it dawned on Ptolemy as to why he was not comfortable with Hephaestion's plan. It was a suicide mission. The older general then turns to look at his friend and begins to speak when he hears Elias' voice.

Bravely Elias breaks the silence, "I will be ready in the morning sir and … thank you for … trusting me."

"Then we are set. Let us sacrifice to the Gods that they will be with us" nods Hephaestion, as he again turns towards the tent flaps to return to the King's side.

Ptolemy hesitates briefly before leaving the tent. He lifts the tent flaps shortly after Hephaestion steps out and glances at the boys watching them cling to each other tightly in a state of extreme distress. The older general frowns as the young recruits come to understand the consequence of their assent to the mission.

Once stepping out of the tent, Ptolemy walks up to his awaiting friend, "You pulled it off quite brilliantly in there Phai. I do not think Thettalus at Cara could have performed as well as you did just now!" giving a slight grin, "Telling the boys that they may not be ready for such an important mission… well… I too would have found myself saying yes."

Unwilling to take the praise ecstatically, Hephaestion bits his lips and starts towards the King's tent, "I only did what I needed to do."

000000

Seleucus looks up from his stool to immediately recognize Ptolemy's disappointed expression. As he watches his companions settle themselves as they enter the King's tent, Seleucus sighs knowing that the young recruits have recklessly agreed to the risky plan.

"Well gauging by Ptolemy's cheery look, I can only presume that young Elias agreed to undertake the role?" Softly remarks Seleucus, as he raises his wine up to his mouth. "Does Ioan know of his brother's decision?"

"Ioan has requested that he accompany the group of men joining me and Elias" responds Hephaestion, as he motions for the page for a cup of diluted wine. His head was throbbing again and was anxious for some rest. "I had thought it best that a small group go with the King, perhaps you, Ptolemy, Thanos and two others. Possibly we will send along those men who have been injured by the most recent attack. I do not think they were seriously wounded and could still manage to wield a sword if need be."

"Hephaestion!" interjects Ptolemy, desperate again to convince his friend to abandon the mission, "I truly understand the purpose of your plan, but do you not think it is very risky? You are placing yourself as well as the others to being captured. Have you considered ….."

"What……plan….. do …??" comes a raspy voice from behind the men. They all turn to see the King struggling to sit himself up on the bed. "Plan?"

Quickly, Hephaestion rushes to the King's side holding him up to ensure that no sudden movements are made to reopen the gash. "Alexander…. Please be careful!"

"What…. Plan? demands the King more sternly. "Tell…me about …!"

0000000000

Meanwhile back at the Mercenaries Camp:

Icos sits outside his tent once again reviewing the drafted correspondence he has prepared for Memnon explaining the day's debacle. Once again, the commander cringes in annoyance as he thinks again of his brother's pathetic and self absorbed conduct. Cimon had almost cost the mission and thanks to his idiocy he must now move forward with only half of the original men organized.

Icos looks up from his scroll when he hears approaching footsteps.

"Sir" calls out Aetos, "the reinforcements have arrived and I was able to gather a few locals. They are ready for your inspection sir."

"How many reinforcements have arrived?" Eagerly replies Icos hopeful that the number is high.

"Unfortunately sir, the boat ride was difficult and many were lost to the sea and many among those that landed have been heavily stricken with illness"

"I asked for a number not for an excuse!!"

"There are only ten sir.. but with the locals, we have a total of 14 new men to add to our troop". The commander takes in the new information assessing their current manpower to be almost 30, if he included the injured men. He finds some relief to the increase in number, but remains distress as to whether any of the new reinforcement possesses any true battle skills.

Icos lifts himself from his chair and looks across at this newly promoted captain. "Tell me Aetos of these "locals" you have found, how many have previous experience in battle or combat?"

"Well none … but they are young, strong and willing." surely responds Aetos, "I am certain they will hold well tomorrow."

Realizing that his anger was being directed at the wrong person; Icos forces a smile and places his hands on the captain's shoulders. "You are right! Come while we have still have sunlight and let us look at what who we have to join us tomorrow." He steps up directing Aetos to guide him.

As they walk towards the group of men, Icos once again explains his strategy. "Now tomorrow I want your men to ride to the right and spread out. I intend to move forward early sunrise. I expect there to be coastal morning fog covering over their campsite which will be to our advantage to surprise the still sleeping Macedonians."

"Do they not expect a second attack?" curiously states Aetos

"Perhaps they do, but my scouts indicate that they are still settled in their camps. And with our site located at the bottom of the hill, we are blocking their only viable means to the main roads. They are trapped in their place."

"Well then we will surprise them in the morning."

"Again as I have ordered there is to be no harm to the King." reminds Icos, "Cimon has indicated that he inflicted a minor injury to the Macedonian King's arm. But he is driven, and I do expect him to lead any attack. He will not be hard to locate among the men."

"We will have our day sir … we will finally subdue this young upstart King soon enough"

"I do not want any problems. We are to meet up with the ship in six days. So it is vital that we capture him tomorrow and move to our secured camp in the hills until we able to depart."

"The Gods are with us!" exclaims the young captain and he leads Icos to the first group of newly arrived men.

000000000

_Back at the Campsite_

"Thanos you must talk to me!" cries out Elias kneeling before his friend's cot. Since the generals' departure, Thanos has sought to retreat to his corner of the tent away and afar from his lover. "You cannot ignore me forever."

Finally looking up to his friend, Thanos is unable to hide the tears filling up his eyes and his face swelling with frustration, "Do you realize you are now one step closer to joining your father and brother in Hades?"

"What would you have me do Thanos? Scurry away and disgrace my family name?" retorts Elias feeling his sadness turn to anger. "I am fulfilling my duty."

"What about me?" exclaims Thanos, "I have waited for your love too long and to only lose you now?"

"Thanos you have always had my love. I have been blinded all these years as a fool to see it. But I do now and that will never change." Softly states Elias slowly reaching out for his friend's hands. "The Gods will be with us and I will see you again soon." But Elias knew that anything he said to soothe his friend's fears would only be based upon empty promises. He was truly uncertain to his fate and to this mission. Yet he knew his duty and understood what was required of him as a soldier and as a son of a military family. To the end, Elias understood he was a mere pawn in this world, but he came to believe that irregardless of the length of his life, he would make his mark. However, in order to fulfill his duties, he would need to control his panic attacks and as it would appear from Hephaestion's earlier orders, he would learn to do so alone and quickly. Tightening his grip of his friend's hand he sits quietly pondering on the turn of events.

"Do you do this for the King or for Hephaestion?" whispers Thanos to finally reveal his true fears.

Taking Elias silence as a sign of his uncertainty of his feelings towards him, Thanos finds the courage to ask the question that truly plagued his heart. Though he did not actually deny Elias' love towards him, he also could not refute the deep infatuation and admiration his new lover had towards the general.

"What? How you say such things. I am here with you and once again your jealously is clouding your mind against my personal valor and honor and who you are to me." Sternly replies Elias, "It is you that I love…. and I do this for the King!"

"I know Elias" reaching out to cup his lover's face, "I am being foolish. I just need to be there by your side. What if you have a tremor... I will not be there for you. I could not live life knowing I should have been by your side."

"Its time I learn to face my panic attacks and come to control them Thanos." Warmly smiles Elias as he leans in for a soft kiss. He looks passionately into his lover's eyes and brings him slowly in pressing his lips down again but harder and with more fervor. Gently he kneels up and moves his hands up to wrap around Thanos shoulders allowing his fingers to play through his hair. Responding to Elias' advances, Thanos moves in gliding his hands under and up his friend's chiton. The feel of strong thighs and a firm backside enthralls Thanos to push his friend down to the floor. As he sits upon his lover's body, he pauses to admire the beauty beneath him. This lifelong love Thanos felt for his friend was pure and coincided with his existence. There had never been a time in his life without Elias and the thought of their separation in the morning tore through his heart.

Unable to contain his feelings, he lounges forward and rips at his friend's pins and clothing. He quickly removes his own chiton mindful of his own shoulder wound. He then clashes down towards his friend's lips demanding entrance and taking in every breath of Elias' love. As they lay against each other, Elias wraps his friend closer taking in the warmth of their bodies and the waves of feelings overriding his senses. Pulling away suddenly, Elias looks up, "I love you!" panting, "I need you!" With a wide grin, Thanos responds by moving down his friend's chest towards his stomach to the awaiting arousal throbbing in excitement. Thanos takes him in wrapping his lips and tongue in complete worship. He then sits up and begins to reach out for small jar of oil under his cot. Now coating himself and Elias, he enters carefully and bends slightly to give warm kisses on his lover's chest before pushing in further until a rhythm is made between them. "I will never love another but you Elias" moans Thanos staring at his friend, "It has always been you". Together they move in cadence to their heart beats and to their silent personals fears that this may be the last intimate moment shared between them. Their night is filled with only thoughts of each other and finding every method of expression their undying love.

000000000

_Meanwhile in the King's Tent:_

"Phai I do not see this as a good plan!" replies Alexander soberly through his soft and cracking voice. "You can be killed!"

"Anticipate, react and adopt" counters Hephaestion, "Is this not what you told me at Chaeronea and Grancius when the odds were against you..." As he leans forward to assist Alexander up further ever careful to not rub against the linen bandages wrapped across his lover's chest. "I anticipate Memnon's men to follow our group and we will react by leading them away up the forest allowing you ample time to meet up with Philotas."

Grabbing hold of his boyhood friend's hand cocooning it between both of his, "And how do intend to adopt if you are captured… or worse yet killed? I do not think.. NO! I know I will never be able to live with that, never, and more so if your life was made in sacrifice for mine. Furthermore, when have you ever known me to run from a fight?"

With a gentle smile, Hephaestion takes his hand to tenderly move a curl of hair away from Alexander's forehead, "I do not intend to get captured. I will ride up and around the forest and find a path down the hills towards the main road. If all works well, I may perhaps find myself beating you back to the main camp. At which time I expect a warm welcome from my King."

"And if you are captured my general?" cuts in Alexander his dark eyes piercing threw Hephaestion's soul, "What then? Have you forgotten that you carry injuries to both your head and arm?"

"And if I am captured…" moving gently to place a soft kiss on his lover's lips, and with a soft whisper and smile "…well then I presume you will have to come and rescue me my great king."

"I would raze every village and burn down each and all coastal towns to find you Hephaestion, BUT…" sighs the King trying to set aside his general's attempts to lighten the situation, "we both know this plan of yours …as it appears… is a suicide mission.. and I do not LIKE it nor will I PERMIT it!"

The young general gradually pulls back and stares distractedly away from the King. In the interim, Alexander sits back focusing on Hephaestion, trying to hold back feelings of frustration building up in his veins. He grimaces at the thought of his companion taking it upon himself to single handedly assume the responsibility of his King's personal safety, for the preservation of his life and kingdom. Again, as it had always been the case, since the days of their childhood, Hephaestion was the watchful eye, ever so vigilant to those individuals and occurrences around him. All to often in their youth, especially during the days when the relationship between Alexander and his father began to degenerate, Hephaestion had been the one to guard Alexander's back, secure his advance and shield and fight for his security. He remembers the first time he met Hephaestion at Mieza and finds the irony of how it had been his lover who quickly grew to detest Alexander's "need" to constantly protect him; especially against Cassander and Philotas' ruthless ploys and schemes against the Athenian newcomer.

An uncomfortable silence comes between the general and the King until Hephaestion feels again callused hands reach out for his. He solemnly turns to Alexander, "I have heard from the men that earlier today, a small group of riders went to hunt for dinner. Shortly after their departure, they returned with two deer. The riders claim that they came wandering out of the forest and made no move to run from them." Ever a believer gods, legends and symbols, Hephaestion is relieved to see a sparkle of hope radiate from his King, "This is a sign Alexander! The Gods have bestowed us with a symbol of their promise for your safety." Hephaestion then grabs hold of Alexander's hands to come full face to look at his lover's face. "I have ordered one of the deer to be sacrificed to the Gods, especially to Artemis and Athena to thank them for the meal and for this plan against the mercenaries."

"Indeed it is a good sign Hephaestion" calmly responds Alexander in almost relief, "But what of your safety? You mentioned it as a symbol from the Gods for my safety." He holds tightly to his general's hands feeling Hephaestion wanting to pull away. "I will not lose you Phai!"

Hephaestion looks into Alexander's eyes and again recognizes the same fears that must be reflecting off his own. They were fighting in circles against themselves to prove to the other the depth and conviction of their love. As they stare into each other, it becomes a silent battle of strength and a test of will. Neither man was willing to concede in allowing the other to be harmed or take on the risk of the likelihood of being killed. The truth was each man would cease to exist without the presence of the other. But tonight there would be no real winners and at the end, a decision would be made based upon a promise that was made the night before.

Realizing that Alexander was not going to release his hold and was refusing to accept his plan, Hephaestion calls forward their conversation from the previous night. "Alexander, do you recall last night?"

"Of course I do!" quickly replies the King, "It will always hold a special place in my heart. You are in possession of my father's fibulae and now there is no question of my bond to you."

The young general is unable to contain the large smile forming on his face as he touches upon the fibulae gift; he now wore clasped to his chlamys. But he quickly purses his lips and crunches his face to express the seriousness of his upcoming words. "Alexander do you recall your promise to me? Your promise that you would be careful during this hunt." now staring intently, "You had agreed that no matter the consequence you would be cautious with your life as the King."

With a slight frown, Alexander lets loose of his grip of Hephaestion's hand, "I do recall my promises Phai, but you cannot expect me to hold true to them, not in this type of situation…"

"Alexander, we both know this plan is all we have." Reaching out again for his lover's touch, "I do not intend to get myself killed. I will use all my power to find my way back to you Alexander and it is my promise to you that I will." Lifting his hand to turn his lover's head to him, "You are the King Alexander and you have a responsibility and duty to your men and your country to be cautious with your life. And…. You do not mean to break your promise to me do you?"

"I see what you are doing Phai" sternly replies Alexander, "But we are no longer boys are we? And I trust you have thought through this plan of yours." He returns his hand on his lover to slowly pull him in, "You will ride hard and fast through the forest and find your way down the hill side. Return to me and I swear to the Gods Phai, I will see to it that your welcome back is made memorable".

With a deep sigh, Hephaestion moves in closing the gap between them. He leans in careful to Alexander's wound and touches their foreheads together, "You have my word my love". Hephaestion pulls away as if to put into memory the beauty of his lover and bends forward to place a soft kiss. Ignoring his own pain, Alexander raises his left hand to direct Hephaestion further down to deepen the kiss. The pull apart breathless staring into each other lost for words to express any further the fear and love they shared silently in their hearts. "You should rest my love" finally whispers Hephaestion, "I have to tend to some matters, but I will not be gone for long." With only a slight nod, Alexander releases his hold of his lover and allows for Hypnos to take hold of his body.

000000

_Early before dawn,_

The previous night had been difficult for the general and the King. Alexander's injuries were slowly beginning to become infected not to mention increasing in pain. Their limited supply of salves was soon to run out and now the King was relying on undiluted wine to soothe his pain. The situation had become desperate for Alexander as it was apparent to all that he was in dire need of a real physician.

The morning fog had been a welcome sight to all the companions. It would provide an obvious cloak over the king's ride away down the hillside around the mercenaries' scouts. The alternate trail to be used by Alexander's group was a more rugged and a tougher terrain. This route was more dangerous because its location near the sea cliff. However Macedonians soldiers are trained horsemen and the ride would not be a real challenge to them. The King was no exception in his riding skill, but what worried the companions, was his weakened condition. However, Burcepleus was no ordinary horse, and could travel in tone with his rider with no assistance. As such, during this ride, Alexander would have to come to rely heavily upon his Burcepleus to lead him carefully down the hillside with little or no guidance.

With Ptolemy's assistance, Hephaestion was finally able to place their King on his large stallion. Alexander's weakness is evidenced by his inability to hold himself up on his horse. Though Alexander is hunched over, his natural horse skills are almost subconscious and he is able to adjust himself upon Burcepleus to find a comfortable position which would ensure his stability. Hephaestion pulls forward the reins and wraps them around his King's hands securely. The young general had full faith that the dark stallion would protect its rider and guide them safely to the main road. Similar to Hephaestion, Burcepleus would protect his King with his very life.

Stepping back, Hephaestion looks up at his King, wrapped in a large cloak to ensure his identity is concealed. The general hides his fears as he stares at the King now pale in color and frail in strength. Alexander turns to look down at this lover and throws a wink of reassurance. Hephaestion accepts it with a small smile and reaches out to grab his lover's hand.

"Phai perhaps it would be better if we all rode together.." mutters the King

"You promised!" firmly states Hephaestion as he places his own straw hat on Alexander's head. It was too big, but it would serve its purpose of shielding the King from both the sun and from revealing his identity.

"I am the King" weakly whispers Alexander, "I could order you to .."

"We will go through with this plan because you are the King Alexander" calmly replies Hephaestion forcing a small smile on his face, "But it is your devotion and love for me, Alexander that you will keep your promise. I will see you soon enough my love."

"I need you by my side again Hephaestion. Do not be gone for to long for my heart could not bear it" softly responds the King as he tries to hold himself up to look down at his lover, "Remember – you are all of me - you too are Alexander!"

"Alexander I have told you…." But Hephaestion is cut short as he moves aside for the other riders to surround the King. At each side of Alexander will ride a companion with the other four guards shielding Alexander's forward and rear. Hephaestion looks up to watch Seleucus pull up aside the King and with a subtle glance they acknowledge to each other their farewells.

00000

Thanos pulls up behind the King looking around for his lover. He finally catches sight of him some distance behind Hephaestion standing along side his brother. For a moment, Thanos did not recognize his lover dressed in the finest of Alexander's chiton and cloak available at the campsite. There was no refuting Elias' likeness to the King and now Thanos hoped the illusion would suffice to convince the mercenaries. The young recruit gives a quick wave to Elias with a confident grin as he calls into mind their morning together spent expressing their farewells and promises for a quick reunion. The young recruits had come to accept that they were in fact soldiers and regardless of their feelings, they had a duty towards their King. It was a responsibility they had no intention of breaching. Thanos pulls up along side the other guard assigned to protect the King's rear and holds up confidently. They would be riding out shortly as it was necessary do so under the blanket of the fog. He turns quickly upon hearing the sound of the last horse to join their group, he watches as Ptolemy rides up.

0000000

"Well Phai, I will see you soon" states Ptolemy. "I guess we will leave you behind to have all the fun! But don't stay to long! You cant except the other generals to be excitedly thrilled when they find your duties have been reassigned to their roster."

"I would focus on staying on your horse during the ride down and watch for the cliff's edges. We all know you cannot swim" counters Hephaestion, "And with the fog they probably wouldn't realize you were missing until they reached the main road."

"No worries Phai" counters Ptolemy "I know you will only miss me when I am gone."

With a quick handshake the older general takes his position along side the King. "Well boys we ride!" calls out Ptolemy. Just then Alexander sits up again to stare across at his lover and with a small smile he nods his final goodbye. The riders push forward with great speed towards the area of the pond near the cliffs. Hephaestion watches them disappear into the thin fog and throws a silent prayer to all the Gods for their safety.

0000000

Hephaestion calls out to the remaining men instructing them to gather. "Men, we are the last line of defense for the King. Again, the plan is to hold off the mercenaries long enough for the King to reach the main road. We are to lead these rejected soldiers of Menmon, up towards the distant forest. It is my hope we will ride through the wooded area around the hill down towards the main road." He then motions Elias to step forward, causing some of the men to gasp in astonishment.

"Many of you here know Elias and as it appears he will serve as our decoy playing the part of our King, Alexander. I expect all of you to take part in this plan and will regard Elias as if he truly were the King. It should be obvious any deviation from this charade would no doubt lead to all our deaths!" With nods from every man, Hephaestion commands them all to gather their gears and their horses.

Taking his gear from a nearby solider, Hephaestion's attention is immediately diverted by one of the men.

"General … LOOK!" calls out a guard directing the general to look up the hillside. Through the fog the distance sound of riders and the battle screams of Memnon's men can be heard echoing through the air. "They are here General!"

"GO! Everyone GO to your horses". Orders Hephaestion has he grabs his sword and leaps onto his horse. He looks beside him pleased to see Elias on horseback ready for a charge.

"They are early" whispers Elias

"But we are ready!"

00000

TBC

I promise one more chapter before the holiday. I hope you enjoyed this one.

P.S. It has been stated that Alexander did in fact suffer from panic attacks - "Believe or Not!"

P.S.S. Thanks again Ms. Spence!


	9. Chapter 9

As promised here is the next chapter!! Happy Holidays!

Chapter 9

_Earlier at the mercenaries campsite_

Icos watches his small troop of men ride in line before him. He listens to the orders called out by his two captains to quickly hustle in formation. Each captain was given charge of 10 men to lead in the attack against the Macedonian camp. The strategy was to flank and encircle the Macedonians from three sides to prevent any attempts of escape. Having noticed the men are in order before their commander, Icos rides up to face the group of mercenaries.

Looking out upon his motley crew, he takes in the various "types" of men before him. Some are older soldiers who have fought along Icos in other missions and battles and others are so young that the commander's own sword was older in age. With a sigh of slight pessimism, he sits up upon his horse and nods to Aetos to call them to attention.

Icos tugs his horse forward, "Men our goal is simple and if all goes well we should have no blood shed. We are to capture the Macedonian King without any harm to his person," calls out Icos, as he rides up and down the line and catches sight of his brother, "I will personally drive my sword through anyone who tries to even slice a strand of this Boy King's hair. Once we have surrounded and captured the campsite we will deal with the others accordingly. But NOT before! Now you have your orders men stick with them and we will fare well today!"

Icos then raises his arm to signal his captains to lead out their men. All of a sudden, the sounds of riders are heard racing up behind them. Immediately, the commander and his captains turn with their swords unsheathed to the unexpected approaching horsemen.

"They are the scouts we sent out earlier sir." shouts out Aetos as he identifies the lead horse, "We had sent them out to inspect the campsite and the main roads to ensure there were no earlier movements."

"Quickly, call them over!" instructs Icos as he slides his sword back into his belt. Eagerly and with anticipation, Icos stare out towards the horsemen cantering in the direction of the commander.

"Sir a small band of riders has been spotted on the local roads this morning." Quickly replies Cottus, the highest rank solider among the men, "Since our orders were to observe the Macedonian camp site first, we did not catch sight of the riders until we had reached the bottom of the hill facing the road." Staring to weigh his commander's reaction, he continues, "We immediately rode back here to inform you of the situation and wait for further instructions."

"To Hades Tits!! How many, Cottus?" questions Aetos demandingly, "Are you certain they are from the Macedonian camp?"

"I am not certain sir, as they were riding swiftly ahead of us on the main road. I would approximate perhaps 5 or 6 riders sir," replies Cottus, "They were dressed plainly and appear lightly armed. The fog was thick this morning, but if I were to guess I would say more likely they came from the Macedonian camp."

"I will not take any chances!" counters Icos, "I do not care who they are. As I cannot spare any more men, go and take two more with you. Be sure they are archers to help gain grounds should it be required. You are to find and kill them all! I do not want any word reaching the main camp of the Macedonian Army of any possible danger to their king."

"Yes sir!" quickly nods Cottus

"Cottus, how far do you think these riders are from us?" queries Icos,

"I would gauge they are now about 1 stadias ahead of us." responds the older soldier, "But we will ride ahead up through the hills and cut them off near the plains."

"Good, I do not want any stragglers or survivors Cuttos. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

"Oh, Cuttos, what of the Macedonian site?" barks out the commander once more.

"As we left, they were beginning to break camp." Explains Cuttos, "They appear to be going about their business very quietly sir!"

"Good!" exclaims Icos, "Aetos gather your men! We move out now!"

0000000000

Having ridden for almost half a day, Seleucus draws Ptolemy's attention to the King. The older general looks down to an almost unconscious, yet motionless body atop the large horse.

"We should stop for a moment and look into Alexander's wound" calls out Seleucus. "We can pull up towards that clearing there near the logs." Directing his companion's attention to the grassy plain ahead of them nestled between a few scattered trees.

Ptolemy nods in agreement and then turns to the riders behind them, "Thanos! You and Pietr ride back to the stream we passed along the way and refill our sacks with water." orders out the older general, "Do it with haste. I do not wish to stay here long."

"Yes sir!" responds Thanos as he reaches out for the companions' water sacks. The young recruit motions for the other guard then tugs his horse around and swiftly urges it back to the nearby woods.

Slowly the companions assist their King off his horse and carefully settle him under a large oak tree. Ptolemy kneels down to gently untie Alexander's cloak to unpin the right side of his chiton to inspect the wounded area. As they feared, the injury had slightly reopened and blood was steadily trickling out. The older general reaches into the King's medicine bag to pull out the last of the salve. It was Ptolemy's hope that the herbal concoction would clog the opened gash to cease the bleeding. Moving from behind Ptolemy, his fellow companion hands him a small sack of undiluted wine. Seleucus then kneels onto the ground to reach out and guide Alexander towards the wine. The King had been unable to retain any liquid during the ride; it was the general's hope that the momentary rest stop would encourage Alexander to drink. Seleucus tips the sack up to Alexander's lips in order that he may take down a generous portion of the wine; but the King is unresponsive.

"Alexander you need to wake up and take a drink." Calming states Ptolemy, "It will help with the pain."

As if waking from a deep slumber, Alexander gradually gains consciousness. The companions watch anxiously as the King's eyes begin to flicker open, "Phai!" breathlessly whispers Alexander, his words are almost inaudible." I … I…had this terrible…. dream you… had left… me."

Without a word, the generals throw each other a worried look. Once again, Seleucus leans forward to gently elevate Alexander's head and tilts the sack into his mouth. As he drinks, the King opens his eyes to take in the sight of those who sat before him. With an distressed expression, Alexander coughs out part of the wine as he tries to comprehend the situation around him.

"Where are we?" mumbles the King as he again tries to catch his breath, "Where is Hephaestion?"

Both companions look upon the almost unrecognizable King. His once tanned skin had lightened to a ghostly pale white, his eyes had sunken within him heavy with fatigue and his body trembled as it struggles to fight off the infection overtaking his wounded area. The companions hold back any confirmation of their concern and find themselves looking away to avoid any misconstrued eye contact.

"Again I ask, where are we?" questions the King in a soft hoarse voice, as he sits up with his eyes closed and a raised brow, taking in a deep breath, "Where is Phai?"

"Alexander, we are near the _Mesogeios_ coastline. I would hope we are about 3 or 4 stadias away from meeting Philotas." replies Ptolemy in a calm and monotone voice, "We are more than half way to the expected meeting place."

"Philotas? I gave no such order that he meet us on our ride?" replies the King as he moves to settle against the tree trunk. "Why would he be meeting us? We are going hunting! Again, I order you to call over Hephaestion?"

"He does not remember!" nervously whispers Seluccus, "He appears to be confused!"

Ignoring his friend, Ptolemy refastens Alexander's pin and re-ties his cloak. "My King, you have been injured and we are now heading back towards the main camp. Philotas has been given orders to meet us to ensure that your return is made with no outside resistance."

"Are we not going hunting Ptolemy? Did I not order you to make the arrangements?" moans the King trying to comprehend the reason for the terrible pain radiating in this chest. "My patience wanes thin general…. I will not ask again… where is Hephaestion?!"

"Sire, we were attacked by mercenaries during our hunting excursion" quietly explains Ptolemy, "You were seriously injured in a skirmish against them. And…" The older general pauses thoughtful upon his next words, "Hephaestion …. Well.. he ….has stayed back ….to face the mercenaries …in hopes that you would safely return to the main army."

The words finally sink into the King and suddenly his memory of the entire hunting trip comes to mind. His face goes dark as he comes to understand the promise he had made to his lover. "Yes," sadly whispers Alexander, "I remember … now," dropping his head in sorrow.

"Alexander! We cannot stay here long." anxiously states Seleucus, as he hands Alexander another swig of the wine sack. He turns to his companion, "We will wait for the guards to return with the water, but I highly recommend we leave shortly thereafter."

"Yes they should be returning soon!" replies Ptolemy turning to look at the distant woods. "There is no excuse for their delay!"

"Generals!" interrupts the King, "Help me up, I need to stretch my legs. Lead me towards my horse and let us then move out quickly."

00000000

Thanos leads his fellow guard towards the small stream and quickly jumps off to refill the sacks. He fills the first bag and hands it to Pietr, who then hands another empty bag.

"Your friend, Elias is very brave!" announces Pietr, as he leans forward with one more bag, "I knew his brother Leon. We were assigned to the same battalion in Pella. Leon was an excellent soldier." Pietr looks down at Thanos with a slight grin, "I know Leon is smiling proudly at his younger brother.. for his bravery".

"I thank you for your kind words Pietr." Softly responds Thanos, "Elias will appreciate your comments."

"I do not think I would have agreed to take part in such a dangerous plan", continues Pietr, "He places his life on the line posing as the King. I mean if the mercenaries were to find out…" Before he is able to realize the impact of his words, he gazes down to see Thanos frozen in his place with a half empty bag, wide eyed with his pain grieving upon his face. Pietri frowns at his insensitivity, "I am sorry Thanos, I am sure he will be fine. The Gods are with him."

"He will be fine!" whispers Thanos as if to convince himself of the fact, "He promised to come back to…." His words are cut short when an arrow swiftly flies through the air to strike Pietr directly in the neck. Thanos watches in horror as his friend is knocked off his horse and falls dead into the stream. Immediately, the young recruit looks up to see riders approaching rapidly behind him from the steep mountainside. Discarding the sacks, Thanos immediately jumps upon his horse and kicks it into full speed back to the King.

The young recruit swerves through the wooded terrain dodging the rushing arrows aimed at his back. He turns only briefly to determine that the riders are about a quarter distances behind him. He finally pulls out of the wooded area into the clearing screaming at the top of his lungs. "Mercenaries!!' yells out Thanos, "Mercenaries!!" A loud swishing sound flies towards Thanos to finally make its mark, almost causing the young solider to fall off his horse.

00000

As he carefully secures Alexander back upon his horse, Ptolemy turns towards the far off sound of a frantic voice muffled behind him. Now tying the reins to Alexander's hands, the older general looks towards the direction of the woods to see a single rider waving frantically at him. Placing is hand to his hilt; Ptolemy focuses further to finally recognize Thanos screaming at them. Unable to make out what he is saying, the general immediately distinguishes the arrow embedded in the young guard's thigh. Hastily, Ptolemy calls out to Seleucus of the imminent danger and gives a hard slap on Burcepleus, and screams, "Go Boy ride fast. Get Alexander out of here!"

At once, Ptolemy leaps upon his horse and urges forward swiftly to ride along the King's side. He turns to make out four riders trailing but gaining high speed behind the young recruit. The general pushes forward to catch up with Alexander to secure his rear and to act as a body shield against the incoming arrows aimed at the King.

In hopes of not making himself an easy target, Thanos rides low upon his horse as he observes the riders gain ground behind him. He slides his hand to his thigh and breaks the arrow protruding out. Once again, he jolts his horse even harder and to his relief it moves faster ahead away from the mercenaries. By the blessing of the Gods, Thanos finally reaches up to the rear of the King's party and moves to guard the opposite side of Ptolemy.

The King and the riders dash through the plain towards a small cluster of trees. Seleucus leads them into the forest in hopes of deflecting the heavy onslaught of flying arrows. They turn sharply and veer through the rough terrain of the heavily wooded forest. Ptolemy looks upon the King, and is surprised to find that Alexander has gained new found energy and is leading his horse with ease and control. As they ride, the neighing sound of rider less horse is heard screeching through the air. Seleucus checks to see it is the guard nearest to him. The Macedonian men swerve through the forest, jumping over large logs and docking under low branches, in all appearance it would seem that they were being swallowed by the trees and scrubs around them. But suddenly, as if being guided by the god, Apollo, the sun breaks through the forest and a clearing is made leading the Macedonians out of the tall trees hanging over them. But the mercenaries are closing the gap between them. Before they ride out of the forest, another guard is struck and falls dead beside Seleucus. Without hesitation, the general turns to inspect the others around him, to his relief he finds his King and Ptolemy unscathed, along with Thanos.

They ride out of the forest towards the coastal cliff and push their tired horses around the ridge of a wide mountainside. The long chase was takings its toll on the already exhausted Macedonian riders. As they make their turn, a dust cloud can be seen in the distance and a loud thunderous sound is heard rumbling in the sky. The bellowing sound shakes the ground beneath them. The strong wind of the coastal sea mixed with the dust cloud momentarily obscures Ptolemy's vision. He focuses intently ahead of him, and to his extreme delight, instantly identifies the flags of Alexander's royal insignia flapping in the wind. Suddenly the road clears and the companions recognize their fellow general and waves vigorously towards him. Ptolemy spins to see Alexander has pulled up aside him and watches as the King quickly pushes back the straw hat to reveal himself to his army.

Philotas cautiously watches the small group of horsemen rushing towards them and the small band of men gaining behind them. Unable to make out the riders approaching them, Philotas deems the situation to be a hostile confrontation, and motions for his archers to take aim at the advancing riders. But as the horsemen draw closer; he instantaneously recognizes the black horse and the blond haired rider on its back. He stands down his archers as the other men on horseback come into full view. Philotas smirks in amusement as he becomes aware that the others are his fellow companions waving animatedly towards them. Having finally made sense of the scene before him, the young general comes to understand that the King is being chased by hostile forces. With a loud cry Philotas motions the first three lines of men to charge forward to the King's direction. As the King and his companions cross with the army, Ptolemy yells towards his fellow general, "Get them Philotas they are mercenaries! But try to spare one!!" Without losing speed, Alexander and his companions rush through the rows of cavalry men merging themselves until they reach the main body of the troop and out of range of the mercenaries' arrows. The older general looks up joyfully as the waves of arrows fly above him directed at the four mercenaries. The torpedo sounds of the arrows are shortly followed by the distant battle cries of Philotas' troops attacking and destroying the enemy.

Ptolemy then pulls forward to Seleucus holding onto Burcepleus' reins, the older general's expression soften as he sadly rides up to an almost unconscious King. "Where are we?" murmurs Alexander, "Where is Phai? He sits up momentarily as if to look around, but finally succumbs to his injuries and collapses to his side into Seleucus' arms.

000000000

"Ioan, they are trying to outflank us!", bellows out Hephaestion. "We will need to split up and divide the men. I want you to head towards the forest and do not turn back."

"Sir, I will take the center and you take the left. It would appear that the men count on that line is much smaller."

With only a nod of acknowledgement, Hephaestion motions Elias to follow and pulls his horse towards the left flank of the approaching mercenaries. Fortunately for Hephaestion, Memnon's men are still a distance ride away, allowing for them to ride swiftly pass the enemy up towards the forest. The mercenaries had not expected the Macedonians to be ready on horseback as they rode down the hillside. Consequently, their approach towards the camp had been slow allowing ample time for the Macedonians to ride a distance away from them causing them to scramble and break formation.

Realizing that the Macedonians are escaping and creating a huge gap before them, Icos orders his archers ahead, "Aim for the riders going towards the forest, but keep your arrows away from the man with the golden hair." calls out the commander, "I expect accuracy men!"

The sudden whistling sound rumbling towards the forest alerts Elias in time to dodge the rolling waves of incoming arrows aimed at them. He immediately pushes his horse further ahead to move out of the line of fire of the approaching arrows. As he rides forward, he turns to his side excepting to see Hephaestion; but finds himself alone and frantically searches around him. He stops his horse and spins in all directions trying to locate the general. He finally catches sight of Hephaestion and to his dismay finds him curved upon his horse with an arrow lodged through his left shoulder.

"Hephaestion!" screams Elias, pulling his horse towards him. "Hephaestion!"

"No! Keep riding, I am fine!" orders the general, as he sits up to break the arrow in half. "Keep riding towards the forest. We must maintain our distance! I am ….fin…."

"Hephaestion!!"

000000

_Somewhere near the Mesogeios coastline_

As he sits near the camp fire trying to warm his cold hands, Philotas looks over at his tent, which is now occupied by the King.

"Mercenaries, are you sure?" questions Philotas, as he tries to compile and gather the new information being thrown at him by his companions. "Amazing, I have never known anyone to be able to hurt the King… well perhaps Hephaestion in wrestling." continues Philotas, staring across campfire in the direction of his obviously worn out companions. "Again, what was Hephaestion's plan? You mentioned it briefly Ptolemy?"

The older general looks at Philotas with a smile. "It is strange to see you so concern over Hephaestion?" teases the older general, "Where do you find this sudden love towards Amyntor?" trying to lighting the seriousness of the situation. Having finally settled and stabilized the King into the camp, the generals had spent most of the day apprising Philotas of the events that have transpired during their hunt. Together the three men had desperately tried to conjure solutions to the dire situation at hand; but to no avail, they had come up empty-handed. Unfortunately for the Macedonians, they were unable to spare any of the mercenaries who had given them chase. All of them had been killed in the line of fire. Without any further details of Icos and his men's whereabouts or any sight of their companion, the generals were lost to develop a suitable plan.

"Come now, we are men now," smirks Philotas, as he takes another sip of his wine cup, "I have outgrown those juvenile antics. Beside I am a changed man and if you recall it had always been Cassander, who had found reason to detest Hephaestion. I am not a cold and malicious person as you all make me out to be." raising his cup again to empty its contents.

Seleucus and Ptolemy exchange a mocking smile between them, until Seleucus speaks up, "I am sorry Philotas, you have changed how since our youth?" as he tries to hold back his laughter, "I seem to recall a couple of fights between you and Hephaestion at Mieza. Phai had a way of making you enjoy one dirt mean after another... after your many "confrontations" with him."

"It was not I who tried to rile Hephaestion when he first arrived to Mieza!" exclaims Philotas as he tries to defend himself, "It was Cassander who had his head knocked out … Hephaestion has some strong thighs.." The general finds himself almost falling over in laughter.

"Beside I have made my peace with Hephaestion many times over" comments Philotas, "He has proven to be a valuable solider to this campaign. He _was_ a good warrior".

Suddenly the laughter dies down, "He is NOT dead!" interjects Ptolemy, "His plan though risky… was well thought out and by the Gods he will be joining us soon enough!" Unable to contain his annoyance, the older general, finds himself standing up prepared to engage in a physical bout with his fellow companion.

Philotas expression goes somber having realized the fault in his idiotic comment, "I know he will be back. I only meant to compliment him and…." Quickly replies Philotas, sitting up straight, looking sternly at his friend hoping to defuse the situation that was growing quickly out of hand. "He is still a valuable general to this army."

"Come Ptolemy! Sit your ass down, you are tired and …. your temperament is growing thin with age." calls out Seleucus as he reaches up to try to pull his comrade's hand down, "Philotas is right, he has become good friends with Hephaestion. I have personally heard his apologizes and praises directed to Phai. Now sit Ptolemy, we should be focusing on Alexander's recovery and drawing in on our own plans to find Hephaestion."

Sensing the reason in his Seleucus' words, he looks down and softens his expression, "When have you become so level-headed. How many cups of wine have you had" jokes Ptolemy as he calmly allows himself to settle back onto the log, "There might be some hope to you yet!"

"It's a good thing, Philip, decided to ride with us" interjects Philotas, desperate to change the subject, "Having the King's personal physician among now has proven to be very useful."

"Aye" responds Seleucus, "It is good that Philip is an adventurous man and was looking for a ride out. I do not think Alexander would have been able to endure another day's ride back to return to the main camp."

The sound of the flaps from the King's tent turns the attention the companions towards the approaching physician. Anxious for a status as to the King's condition, they all stand to await Philip's assessment.

"Well Philip?" questions Philotas restless for a response, "How is the King?"

"He has lost a lot of blood and his condition is critical. He is weak and will need to rest for a few days." Calmly responds the doctor, "But he will survive." He looks across to Ptolemy and Seleucus,, "You may have saved his life. The cauterizing was well performed. The infection was inevitable without the proper salves."

"It was Hephaestion who sealed the wound." bleakly states Ptolemy, "He knew exactly how to properly treat the King's injury."

"Well I should be congratulating him. Where is our fine general?" grins the doctor, unsurprised to Hephaestion's vast medical skills, "I would like to tell him that his King owes his life, once again, to his friend."

"Can the King be moved?" interjects Philotas "We have a limited amount of supplies Philip!"

"If we can get him to sleep continuously through the night, then perhaps we can move him. But not by horseback." Sternly informs Philip, "He will need several days of rest to fully recover from this injury."

"A few days!" counters Ptolemy, "We do not have a few days. The mercenaries are scheduled to move out to meet their ships in six days."

"I can assure you Ptolemy whatever grand scheme you fine generals may be concocting will not involve the King." snides the doctor, "Apparently the hunting trip did not satisfy your need for blood. The King will need to rest for at least two weeks, if you wish to see him fully recover." With that last statement, the doctor nods and walks away abruptly back to the King's tent.

"Once we return back to the camp, we will need to call a council with the other companions" states Philotas, "My father will know what alternatives we will have to find Hephaestion.'

"I do not think Alexander will wait to recover to find Hephaestion." adds in Seleucus, "We all know he will not rest until Hephaestion is safely back with him. He would die first before giving up on his search."

"Aye" responds the other generals in agreement. The atmosphere around the campfire is filled with melancholy and shallow hope. Each man was aware of the dire situation at hand and none was wishing to confront their king when the time came to apprise him of their situation. Time was against them and it was slowly escaping away from any advantage they may have had with it.

The evening passes in silence until each general slowly dismisses themselves to retire for the night.

TBC

00000000

I hope you enjoyed it! Have a fun-filled holiday everyone and take care! P.S. Drink Responsibly!! :} And for those who are interested, a new Chapter of Life of Warrior will be posted in a week!


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning**: This chapter is a little darker than usual. (So I am a little nervous about it) But I hope it does not deter you from following this story. There must be some darkness to fully enjoy the sunlight at the end of the day :)

Chapter 10

_Near the Hunting Party's Original Campsite_

Elias grabs hold of the reins of Hephaestion's horse and guides him forward. He moves closer to inspect on the condition of the General, but Hephaestion startles the young soldier as he gains consciousness. Sitting up with a look of assurance, "I am alright Elias" whispers the general, "It is nothing but a scratch". He takes hold of his own reins and promptly rushes ahead of the group of riders taking them out of the clearing deep into the forest.

Hephaestion drives his horse ahead kicking hard urging the others to take his lead. "Ride!" calls out the General turning to his fellow men, "We need to keep far out of the range of the arrows." The group follows closely behind the General riding for almost a half hour.

Elias is relieved to see the General fully in command of the situation. He watches in astonishment as Hephaestion rides on in full control of his horse. His injuries appear to have no affect on Hephaestion capabilities to ride with ease and confidence over his mare through the mountain valley terrain. As Elias pushes forward, he is taken by surprised by the other riders surrounding his flank, to guard him, as if he truly were the King.

They ride quickly through the uneven winding paths of the mountain side until the shrubs and grassy plains disappear. Suddenly the large wooded area becomes a rugged and rocky mountain landscape. Gradually, the slope of the mountain begins to elevate at a higher altitude and the men are forced to reduce their speed. As they struggle to move ahead, they find themselves crossing over large boulders and multiple layers of eroded and dead trees. Then without warning the beating sun fades behind dark clouds and a loud rumble echoes in the air. The leaves of the looming tall trees start to sway aggressively creating a heavy gust of wind. The riders' vision of the course ahead becomes impossible and they soon find themselves unable to clearly see or hear each other talk. Hephaestion's calls out viciously raising his hand to halt the riders as they try listen to the sound of approaching riders. But the wind gains strength and another loud crash is heard overhead, as the sky above goes dark opening up to a heavy downpour of rain falling upon the Macedonians.

"Zeus' Balls!" angrily curses Hephaeastion, as he struggles to hold his horse steady. The thunderous lightening startles all the horses into a chorus of shrieks and screams. "We need to find level ground, or an open field" suggests the General. "or we will soon find ourselves knocked off our horses by this storm."

"Look up towards those ridges" responds a guard pointing up to the hanging cliffs several feet above them, "We may find shelter there until the storms calms down. The alcove there may help give us cover and out of sight from Memnon's men."

"But that would requires us to release our horses!" counters Elias, "We will only make it up the ridge by foot" He points towards the hillside to show how the rain had caused the ground fir and willows to become slushy and slippery. It would be grueling challenge for any of their horses to maintain any traction up towards the ridge.s

Gazing around them, Hephaestion appraises their surroundings trying to determine a reasonable solution to their predicament. The sudden change in weather had made their flight up and across the mountain side virtually impossible. He looks in the direction of the wind and resolves the only option is to ride with the storm across the mountain. He ascertains if they could ride through the forest in the direction away from the ocean, the wind should progressively calm down. It is his hope that if they can ride undetected then perhaps they may find themselves riding above and around the mercenaries. Should this plan work, they may be able to travel through the lower hill tops then head down to the main road.

The General directs the men's attention to the distant hillside, "We will need to ride with the direction of the wind and hopefully through this storm." yells out Hephaestion, "If we can manage to stay on our horses, we should break through to the other side and be home by dinner." The others laugh in agreement. However, before they are able to move their horses around, one of the guards unexpectedly falls off his mare. Immediately, they take notice of the short dagger embedded into the center of his chest. In the distance, a loud yell bellows from behind them followed by an assault of arrows hitting the trees around them. "MOVE!" urgently screams Hephaestion "GO!!" No sooner than they are able to travel a step forward, several men emerge from within the darkness of the forest from all sides, encompassing them. Hephaestion come out from the pack and leads them down the mountain side but again he is confronted with more of Memnon's men. As he turns his horse into another direction, other men appear until the mercenaries slowly encircle them into a small compacted area. In a last ditch effort, Hephaestion pulls out his sword, along with the other guards and move closer to the Elias to shield and defend him. But their attempts to fight off the enemy are proven futile as they are become completely surrounded. The mercenaries close in with their own weapons drawn deterring any further attempts of escape, and holds them tightly bunched together in a small group. Before Hephaestion is able calling for an attack, a single rider pulls to the forefront, raising his arm to halt the advancement of the mercenary men.

The recognition of the scrubby man is clear as day to the general, it is Icos, the commander he had met at Halicarnassus "So we meet again!" happily calls out the leader of the mercenaries, "General Amnytor!" The older commander reins aside Hephaestion rounding his horse before him. "You look as if you have injured yourself" observes Icos, as he attempts to reach out and touch the lodged arrow in his shoulder. "Perhaps we can have that looked at!"

Hephaestion stare furiously at the mercenary and jerks away from him. "I have no need for your barbaric medical care. I would fare better without your assistance." Ignoring the young general's comment, he looks out to the other riders. "So where is your King?" grins Icos, "Or should I say your lover?" laughs the mercenary out loud turning to his men in hilarity. Icos swings his horse forward and paces it directly to Elias. He reaches out to yank off the hood of young man's cloak. The golden hair and the dark eyes bring immediate recognition to the old commander. He looks to Cimon who nods in confirmation to his identity. "Alexander!" unable to restrain the wide smirk forming on his scruffy face, "We have been looking for you!" With the rain beating heavily upon them, Icos stares momentarily at the young man as if to relish in the glory of his capture. Without breaking his stare, the mercenary commander calls out for his captain, "Aetos, see to it that the King and his lover are firmly secured" orders the commander, "And get rid of the others!" Without another glance, Icos pulls his horse away as his captain approaches Elias and Hephaestion with ropes.

Elias flinches away from Aetos hand. But he feels Hephaestion reach out for his arm to calm his nerves. The young recruit is desperately trying to control the anxiety shaking through his body. Elias looks to Hephaestion, who offers a small smile and a nod to restore confidence in him. Aetos takes notice of the exchange between the men and smirks in amusement. "Do not look so concerned Amyntor" beams the captain, "You will not be taken from you King. For now, you are of some value to Icos." Aetos motions for a soldier to step forward to grab hold of the Macedonian's weapons. Elias initially refuses to relinquish his weapon, but the repercussion for his defiance is felt directly by Hephaestion. To his shock, Hephaestion is immediately struck to the face by the butt of Aetos' sword. "Do not make this difficult for us Boy King!" warns the captain, "or I will have your injured lover dragged through the rain and mud by your very own horse."

With a look of disgust, Elias concedes as the captain fastens their hands behind their backs and blindfolds them. The reins of their horses are then pulled forward and led by the mercenaries. As they are escorted away, the Aetos barks out an order to one of his men.

"Cimon" cries out Aetos, waving the old guard over, "I will give you the pleasure of seeing that the others are properly deposed of. Here is your chance to take revenge of your men!"

"Of course' Cimon, eagerly complies "It would be my pleasure!" The old guard motions other men forward with their spears and weapons drawn. Cimon immediately instructs the Macedonian men off their horses.

Alarmed by the order, Hephaestion struggles to free himself but is again met with a blow now to his wounded arm. "Be glad that you are not among those to be executed" snides Aetos, "But I would recommend that you enjoy your time with your King. They may be your last days!" Laughter rings through the group of mercenaries as the General and Elias are led down the mountain side.

Hephaestion drops his head in grief as he hears the screams of his men shriek behind him. He silently curses himself for his fowled plan, but swears to the Gods he will settle the shades of his men.

0000000

_Back at the Main Camp of the Macedonian Army_

It has been almost two full days since the arrival of the King's caravan back into the main camp. With the King's recuperation and the missing general, the companions frantically immerse themselves into the daily organization and operation of the army. Word of the King's critical condition and the disappearance of his hunting party, including Hephaestion had heightened the army into a restless frenzy. Many of the Macedonians were eager for retribution upon these mercenaries and looked to any opportunity to search them out. With Alexander recuperating in his temporary housing, the companions finally manage to organize themselves together to meet and devise a search and rescue plan for their comrades, especially Hephaestion. With the evening meal completed, they rush over to Parmenion's residence.

The unexpected rainstorm adds to the somber atmosphere of the room. The candles flicker to the gentle wind blowing through the opened windows. The once formal dinning hall of General Parmenion's temporary housing now sits out as a makeshift war room. The space had been emptied of its formal décor leaving only a large wooden table in the center surrounded by large sitting couches.

The servants silently scurry within the area sitting out filled decanters of wine and bowls on nearby small tables situated between each couch. Before they are able to make the final settings, the men of the King' companions and command enter into the room taking their seat around the wooden table. Parmenion along with Cleitus walk to the front of the room. A page follows behind them to lay out a large map on top of the table.

Parmenion looks out towards the young men sitting around him and instantly notices their somber but anxious demeanor. Along with Cleitus, the old general had worked tirelessly to develop a plan of action in locating and rescuing General Amnytor. But experience tells Parmenion that the possibility of finding the young general alive, along with any of the other men, would be extremely difficult, if unlikely. Fully aware of the strong bond the young King's companions held for each other, having been raised and educated in Mieza, Parmenion expected a long night of convincing them to abandon their hopes of saving their friend from the mercenaries.

Parmenion held no personal vendetta towards young Amnytor. As a matter of fact, he had always held high regards for the young general as he did for his father. He recalls the first time he met the young lad as they rode together to Mieza to introduce them to Alexander and the others. He smiles briefly recalling the story of the lion hunt in which young Amnytor had saved the then young prince from the ferocious lioness attack. Parmenion had always admired Hephaestion's level headedness and courage. Moreover, the old general was not ignorant of his King's close relationship with the young general. He understood Hephaestion to be the King's boon companion, confident and lover. But he sets aside these thoughts as he focuses upon the bigger picture, the kingdom and the army. Parmenion resolves to put his duty first, as he had done for King Philip. The older general would do what was necessary to protect the King and his people, even at the sacrifice of Hephaestion.

Standing before the table, Parmenion takes down a long swig of his wine and sternly looks out to the men around him. "We have looked over a map of the region and there are numerous pocket areas among this seacoast in which the mercenaries may have taken Hephaestion and the others" Parmenion pauses but quickly adds "that is to say he has been captured and not yet killed by them."

Ptolemy energetically jumps from his seat, "These mercenaries' plan was to capture Alexander alive. What better way to obtain any necessary information they require than to keep Hephaestion alive at his side." With his expression soften, he sadly includes, "They will use Hephaestion to get to Alexander. It makes common sense that the general would be kept alive… at least until they meet their ship." Instantly the conversation of the room goes up as the others speak up in agreement.

"I understand your desire to save your friend," steps up Parmenion, "We will do all that is possible to find him. I have already ordered men out to the various seaports to watch for any ships set to sail within the next few days. In the interim, we must wait."

"Wait!" interjects Seleucus, "We do not have time to waste waiting like mother hens. They are set to sail in less than five days. We have already squandered this day!"

"You cannot expect we send out half the army through the hills and coastline to search out for them." counters Parmenion, looking to Cleitus for support in his argument. "Are we to risk the lives of fifty men to save one or two?"

"Men!" finally interjects Cleitus "We are doing the best we can to find Hephaestion, but these mercenaries are but a small group of men who can easily hide within the hills for days. All we are asking is to be patient and to wait and watch them make their move towards meeting their ship. If they mean to leave this coastline, they will need a ship."

"Unless they intend to change their plan" smartly replies Ptolemy, "We need to send out our spies, or pay who we must to locate them. Surely there must be someone who is connected with the mercenaries. There must be someone who can be bribed or forced to aid us!"

"I agree with Ptolemy" adds Philotas, "Theses mercenaries will need to replenish their supplies and feed their men. I can hardly imagine they carry with them enough provisions to sustain them for five days. As Ptolemy has indicated earlier, there are at least 30 of them. They are large enough to go through their supplies quickly."

"Perhaps you are right. But again, it does not mean we cannot wait. I will send out others to watch the local villages as well." argues Parmenion, feeling himself losing ground on convincing the younger commanders of the irrationality of their plan, their hopes, "At the very least, we could wait for the King to recover and…"

"And how do you think Alexander will react if he finds that we have sat lazily doing nothing?" snorts Seleucus, "This is Hephaestion we talk of. Have you forgotten his place with our King?" Once again the room roars with various discussions as each man voices their opinion as to how best to handle the situation. The rhetorical debate among the men goes through the evening until the exasperated older general steps up.

"Our King is also the commander of this army!" snaps Parmenion, "His father would have never sacrificed the lives of so many men for one man, not even for his lover. It may serve you all best to look at the prospects that we may not find him."

With the older general's last comment, Ptolemy and many of the companions sit speechless. Their utter rage and resentment towards Parmenion is apparent on all their faces. Hephaestion was not only their comrade and friend, but also a general in this army. Amongst all the companions, not one of them would consider the notion of calling off their search of Hephaestion. They would not leave their friend behind and would fight to the death to save him. For they knew, had the tables been turned and it had been one of them, Hephaestion would risk it all to find and save his fellow comrade.

"You mean to ask us to abandon Hephaestion!" irritatingly questions Perdiccas, who had sat quietly listening to the older general's plan, "Perhaps that is your _old_ way of inspiring morale and valor among your men, for myself, as I am sure I speak for the others in this room, we will not move forward from this place without our friend! We will know of his fate before leaving this region!" The air of the room comes emotionally alive with further temper and fear.

Realizing the imprudence in Parmenion's statement, Cleitus again comes forward "My friends" calmly calls out the old guard, "Of course we should look towards developing a solid plan in locating Hephaestion. But it is now late and there is not much we can do with the storm over our heads. Let us sleep on it and meet again tomorrow with clear minds."

The room comes to a standstill as each commander contemplates on Cleitus' suggestions. Although their emotions are fully ignited, several of them, including Ptolemy comes to accept that not much could be accomplished this night. With a nudge to Perdiccas and Seleucus, he lifts himself off from his couch and heads out of the room. Shortly thereafter the others follow the three men's lead without a single word to either Cleitus or Parmenion.

Lingering behind the others, Philotas walks casually up to his father, and drinks down the last of his wine. Placing the cup next to Parmenion he looks up, "Father in most matters, I would stand by you in agreement" softly states his young son, "Except in this. Hephaestion is one of us. He is worth 100 soldiers. When will you come to understand that Hephaestion's death would destroy our King? For myself, I have no intentions of seeing our King put through such anguish, not if it is within my powers to prevent it!" Parmenion is lost for words and finds no response to his son's statement. With only a nod, Philotas wishes his father a good night.

Cleitus smirks to himself as he overhears Philotas' comment to his father. Having watched the young commander of the royal companions walk out of the room, the old guard leans upon the table next to his friend. "I see what you are trying to do here." announces Cleitus causing Parmenion to raise his brow in curiosity. Without further hesitation, the old guard explains, "It was never Philip's plan to go beyond the Greek Coast. You believe if we sacrifice General Amnytor perhaps our young King will mourn for his error and turn back." With a slight pause, he continues on, "But you are wrong my friend. Alexander is not his father; his destiny as I come to believe has been designed by the Gods. He will not turn back. I can assure you that our King will not return to Macedonia or go further East without his closest companion. And whatever you had hoped to gain tonight from the men in this room or from the King, they are but a frivolous effort. You should already realize that Alexander will do as he sees fit for himself. And as he does, be sure that his men and army will follow him, even to the depths of Hades." Placing a hand to pat his friend's shoulder he pushes off the table and walks out of the room, leaving the older general to decide on his position with his young King.

00000

_Back on the Mountain near the Campsite_

Ioan had been riding swiftly up the mountain side having seen Hephaestion and the others rush into the forest. He was making a mad dash to catch up with his brother. The young captain and his men had fought feverishly against the mercenaries in the center line forcing back those who tried to advance against his brother. Ioan, though successful in his efforts to slow the enemy, had lost a large number of his men. The young captain now led a shallow group of three guards, himself included. As the sudden rainstorm falls heavily upon Ioan, he remains focused and madly guides his horse up the slippery and slick mountain terrain. In the distance, he spots a small group of horsemen moving quickly up the rocky mountain. Instinctively the captain calls out to the men believing them to be the rest of their party. Fortunately, he holds himself back as he recognizes the mercenary leader he had fought against a day before down near the campsite. He directs his men to fall back but to keep the riders before them in sight. They lurk behind the enemy a few paces and watch to his horror as the numbers of mercenary riders swell in size.

As if cursed by the Gods, the strong wind and the torrential downpour drives Ioan and his men further behind the mercenaries until they finally lose sight of them. Unable to see his own hand before him, the young captain continues to ride his mare hard over the jagged ground. Due to the darkness of the sky and heavy rain, Ioan now had lost all sense of direction in front or behind him. Then suddenly the piercing sound of pain and torture is heard booming above dark sky. Feeling his worse fear come real, Ioan takes in all his energy to push his horse forward. The Macedonian men find themselves battling against the forces of nature as they make their way up to the ghastly sound of suffering and death. As the screams become louder, they instantaneously notice a large group of riders gathered around a cluster of men kneeling on the ground. Realizing that they are far outnumbered, Ioan directs his men to pull above the mercenaries to observe them. To his disbelief, as they reach the top mountain side, they witness several of their fellow men being put to death by Memnon's men. Ioan nervously surveys the entire scene to search out his brother and the general. To his relief, he does not see them among the men being executed. However, Ioan takes notice that among those leading the killing is the same captain, who had tried to kill his brother. Ioan fixes his eyes upon the mercenary putting into memory his face to remind him of the man he will kill when the opportunity presented itself. The unexpected noise of laughter distracts the young captain. He stares pass those being killed to make out two riders bound and blindfolded on top of their horses. Silently Ioan thanks the Gods, as he identifies Hephaestion and his brother being led down towards the mountainside.

Not wishing to lose sight of his brother, Ioan motions his men to ride into the trees, but to stay close to the mercenaries riding out to the plains located below the mountain.

000000

_Main Camp of the Macedonian Army – _

Ptolemy and Perdiccas rush into the King's chamber after being called by the guards on duty. With strict orders from the King's physicians and Parmenion, Alexander have been left undisturbed for two days, in order that he may make a full recovery from his injures. All had determined it best for their King to be left to rest fully expecting him to only compromise his condition to save his best friend. With a unanimous decision from the counsel, the King had been left undisturbed and unattainable.

Before entering the bedroom, the young companion can hear the King barking out orders and protests to his servants and pages. With reservations, the young companions enter into the sleeping quarters. They wholly anticipated that their King would not be all too pleased for being allowed to rest while Hephaestion's whereabouts remain unknown. As they carefully walk through the doorway, they are startled by the rustle and raucous of the room. Ptolemy docks low as a wine bowl is hurled towards his direction. The chamber is a battlefield with sheets thrown to the floor and broken objects scattered throughout the area. The companions give a soft chuckle, as they gawk at the partially naked King in the center of the room instructing his pages to gather his chiton and gear.

"Call the King's physician" whispers Ptolemy grabbing hold of a passing page. Feeling a bit exhausted from physical exertion, Alexander pulls up onto a nearby stool to rest. Now deflated, he wearily peers across the room to the men who have recently entered.

Catching sight of his generals near the entryway, Alexander at once targets his rage and frustration at them. "How is it that I have been left to sleep away 2 days!!" angrily exclaims the King, "You have permitted for TWO DAYS to pass when I could be out looking for Hephaestion and the others?"

The companions' expressions go remorseful as they try to find the words to give reasons for circumventing their King an earlier opportunity to find his lover. How do they justify allowing Alexander to sleep away two days to recover from his injuries.

"I want a counsel called and the men prepared to move out!" orders the visually annoyed King, "We will ride out to the area where he had camped and spread out to find Hephaestion. If we can back track over his trail, we may be able to find some evidence as to his whereabouts." Utterly disappointed with himself and those around him, he waves his hand to dismiss those present.

"Sire" hesitantly replies Perdiccas, "a counsel was called last night and…"

Upon hearing his general's words, the King glares in their direction, the darkness of his fury burning in his eyes. Disregarding his current condition, there was no question; Alexander was ready to spring from his stool to attack his men. "You would call a counsel outside my presence?" counters Alexander, "And what have my illustrious generals decided for _my_ army?"

"Sire with your current condition" quickly interjects Ptolemy to explain, "We had thought it best to proceed and gather your commanders to find a solution to locate General… Hephaestion."

"And what have you resolved to do?" sarcastically replies the King, still unsatisfied with the responses from his generals, "What plan have you conjured up to find Hephaestion?"

At that moment, both generals speak up simultaneously to explain the plans that had been drawn up the night before. They go over with the King the orders that were issued to send men to both the local harbors and villages to monitor any movement. Alexander listens closely as his companions inform him of the plans for another meeting to be scheduled this afternoon. Each of his companions passionately offers up their own personal plan of action.

"You do realize that the mercenaries intend to move out in 4 days!" softly retorts Alexander, "Do you mean to have me wait here as they hold Hephaestion captive?"

Before either general are able to respond, the doors to the King's quarters open and his personal physician, Philip, walks in heading directly to Alexander. "Sire" calmly states the doctor, "You should be resting. Your wounds are still quiet serious and if you do not allow yourself some time to recover, you may once again re-infect the area."

Ignoring his doctor's suggestion, Alexander looks to his generals, "I want a counsel called immediately" barks out the King, "I have no care of what you have decided among yourselves. I intend to move out now. I will not take any chances with Hephaestion's life by waiting for the enemy to make their move. I will not be made to wait for anyone!"

"Alexander" appeals the doctor, trying to make the King more conscientious for his own condition, "I highly recommend…."

"I have no care as to what you or any of the others may have to say on this matter." shouts Alexander, irritated and feeling disregarded, "I am no invalid. I feel fine!" He glances up to his physician, standing beside him," Ride with us should you feel the need, Philip; but I have no intention of resting until Hephaestion is back at my side!"

He snaps back to his companions, "Are you both still here?"

"Yes sire" quickly responds his companions as they rush out to fulfill his order.

"Philip" calls out the King, "Go ahead and re-patch the wound but prepare to provide me with enough salve to treat it for when I move out!"

"I am your physician" counters Philip, "It is I who must see to it that you are cared for. I will ride with you to ensure that your wounds are properly treated."

"You are a good man Philip" calmly responds Alexander, as he feels his own body abandon him of its strength, "Thank you!"

0000000

"Alexander please you need to be reasonable!" counters Parmenion "You cannot expect us to raze every local village and harbor to find these mercenaries!"

"What are we Athenians?" barks Seleucus "We have sat here for most of the afternoon and yet we have not resolved to do anything. I agree with Alexander let us move out and bring these bastards out."

"I agree!" adds Philotas, "These mercenaries are comprised of local men who will have family among the villages. Let us find and bring them out through their loved ones."

"Alexander, you know that Hephaestion would never agree to burning innocent families out of their homes." states Clietus, "We are here to liberate the coastal cities. You do not expect us to be as barbaric as the Persians?"

The King sits silently taking in the heated words being exchanged among his men. He would head out alone to find Hephaestion if he could. The thought of his lover spurs a deep seeded grief in Alexander; he truly missed his friend by his side. Staring out at the men before him argue, he longs to see his friend among them. He should have not agreed to Hephaestion's plan. He ponders in regret realizing now that he had just sacrificed his love for his personal dream, his campaign. Aimlessly he reaches out for the _fibulae_ clasped to his chlamys. The intense deliberation surrounding him numbs his senses; as he feels no connection with them. Yet this is the way of his countrymen. In the tradition with the Macedonian counsel, a decision would need to be unanimous and though the King knew he had the full support of his companions, they still had no real idea as to where Hephaestion was being held.

Tired with the ongoing rhetoric, Alexander steps off his couch. "We will move out! I have made my decision on the matter." sternly declares the King, "My plan will be of finesse and if necessary, brutal force. I have heard your suggestions Parmenion and you may recline here and wait, but for myself, I will go out and find my General." He looks to Ptolemy and Philotas, "When can we have the companions ready to ride?"

"We can have them organized and prepared to go out by mid-day tomorrow." Quickly responds Philotas, "There are many more from the guards who will want to accompany us"

"Gather all those who wish to join us. I want us to be ready as soon as possible." orders Alexander, "I will not waste another moment." Without another word, the King places his cup down and strides alone out of the dinning hall through the large doors of his temporary housing into the cold night. Alexander strolls unaccompanied through the courtyard to sit onto an empty bench. Hidden under the large Oak tree, Alexander feels the blue stone rub against his chest. He reaches out for the trinket, and drops his head as he gives a personal plea to the Gods. Then in the silence of the dark evening, Alexander allows himself to finally be overwhelmed by his disheartened emotions.

000000

The ruffling sound of the gravel rocks alerts the King as he leaps from his seat and pulls out his ivory hilted dagger. The lights of the hanging brazens illuminate a shadowy figure on the nearby walls. "Show yourself!" calls out the King, feeling his battle instincts taking hold of him, "Who goes there?" The outline of the form comes into full vision as Thanos steps from behind the tree. "Sire?" calls out the young recruit, "I had no idea it was you sitting here." Alexander waves off the personal guards, as he sheaths his weapon back into its holder.

"What are you doing here, Thanos!" exasperatedly states Alexander, "I thought you were put on sick leave." He slumps back down onto the bench again feeling his sadness take hold.

"I could not allow myself to sit around and do nothing" softly replies Thanos, "I resumed my guard duties if only to occupy my mind." The young recruit stands in attention as he maintains his distance from the King. "I had no intention of intruding on you sire. I just heard a noise and came to check…."

Upon hearing Thanos' words, Alexander looks up to see the same sorrow and desperation beaming back at him. "At ease Thanos" cuts Alexander, "Come take a seat with me. I could use the company." With some trepidation, Thanos bows his head in concession and walks up to take a sit near his King.

For some time the men sit in an awkward silence. Hesitantly, Thanos turns to look at the King staring aimlessly into the distant sky clasping tightly to a blue stone that hung around his neck. "I have seen that same stone around General Amyntor" observes the young recruit, as he attempts to break the stillness of the moment. "Did he gift it to you before we left … I mean is it his?"

Alexander face brightens as he looks to the young recruit. "We both wear similar stones around our necks" explains the King, "They are a symbol of our vow, a love to each other after the Battle of Chaeronea." Thanos is taken back with the King's candidness regarding the truth of his relationship with Hephaestion.

"Sire I did not mean to pry" nervously replies Thanos, "I had just thought it was the same necklace. I mean I had heard the rumors of you and Hephaest… General Amnytor…. " The young recruit cuts short amazed to his own stupidity.

With a soft chuckle, Alexander looks back at the distance sky and begins to further explain, "When I first met Phai… Hephaestion, he would have nothing to do with me. He had fought his own feelings for me until I won him over through my persistence. I had known from the first day he arrived at Mieza, with the other newcomers, that he was a gift to me from the Gods."

Thanos listens attentively to Alexander realizing that the King's recollections of his first encounter with his lover were similar in adoration and respect as those of Hephaestion's. He sits quietly as he closely takes in Alexander's story.

"He is my gift from the Gods" repeats Alexander, who returns his gaze to Thanos, "Have you ever been in the presence of a God?"

Upon hearing the question, Thanos is unable to contain the large grin forming on his face. "You should know that Hephaestion had referred to you the same way. A God!." Sensing the King's bemused expression, the young recruit further explains, "Back at the camp, Hephaestion has said that once he had fallen in love with a God, all others had failed in comparison. He had said that there would be no other for him...but you!"

Alexander sighs deeply as he listens to Hephaestion unusually open declaration of his relationship and love towards him. But his expression goes somber as he feels the void that begins to widen within his heart.

"That in which you saw between Hephaestion and me during the hunt has rarely been seen by many and among those who have seen it, even fewer of them wish to recognize." states Alexander, "Hephaestion is my other half. It is a bond, similar to you and Elias. It is built from our days as youth and has grown with us through many trials and tribulation." He then steps up from the bench looking into the distant horizon. There is a hollow expression on the King's face as he again speaks, talking more to himself now than to Thanos, "I would not be able to survive without him as he could not without me." He then turns to look down at the young recruit with a spark of hope in his eyes, "They are alive! Thanos I can feel it. I will sacrifice to the Gods each day until they are found."

"But my King!" desperately cries Thanos, "The days are numbered! They are set to sail out in four days… and we have yet to find them!"

"Trust in the Gods Thanos!" confidently responds Alexander, "My destiny is to have Hephaestion at my side … it will not end here." The King then looks down at the recruit, "You should go and rest Thanos, as we will ride out tomorrow. I will have you with me so together we will meet what destines lies before us." Without another word, Alexander walks away from the young recruit to have the conviction of his words pulse through his soul.

"Good night Elias" whispers Thanos, looking up into the starry night, "May the Gods watch over you and keep you safe."

TBC

0000000

_Thank you again to Ms. S.S. for the early review!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Somewhere near the Pamphylian Plains_

With the blindfold finally removed, Elias tries to adjust himself to his surroundings. He takes in the sight of the mercenaries setting up camp on a large empty grassy plain. Due to the heavy rainfall, the ride down the mountainside had been cautious and slow. The delay in reaching the plains had made the mercenary commander insistent on making up for lost time. In order that they keep with the schedule of meeting their ship; Icos had pushed the riders to pass through the plains in a day and half with little rest. It is early evening when Elias is pulled off his horse. The young recruit looks beyond the Magus Mountains behind him to watch the sunset in the West. He gauges they have moved further inland away from the coastline. The region appears to be densely populated and remote. They are now far enough from the main road to draw little attention from any passerby and more so a large army. As he tugs on his ropes, he suddenly realizes that he is sitting alone. Panic begins to take hold of him as he does not see Hephaestion near him. Elias frantically scans the area around him to search out the General. To his dismay, the young recruit realizes he is sitting in the center of the camp, isolated and apart from the men. A rustling sound comes from behind Elias as he turns to in time to see a body being carried into the tent before him. As the young recruit wiggles ahead in the direction of the tent, he is stopped by two hands clasping his arms to raise him up. Elias looks up and recognizes Icos staring at him. "Alexander!" firmly states the commander, "I think it is time we get to know each other." Elias ignores the old commander as he searches out for Hephaestion looking over Icos' shoulder. The mercenary notes Elias' gaze, "I had one of the men look into his wounds. He has a severe injury to his head and shoulder" states Icos, with a soft laugh, "He barely made it through the ride here. Now I cannot have him dying on me yet. But the fool refused any treatment; though we did manage to remove the arrow." The commander then stares down Elias scrutinizing his reaction. Icos takes in how young the Macedonian King appears close up. "Come we should talk!" as he motions forward two guards to untie Elias' ropes and guide him to a larger tent.

The commander's tent is simple. The young recruit spots a cot in the corner, a large table sprawled over with various scrolls and to the side a small sitting area made up of a few stools and a couch. Icos directs Elias to take a seat as the commander steps over to a small table to retrieve a decanter of wine and two small cups.

"We are poorly equipped to formally accommodate royalty" smirks Icos as he fills a cup and hands it to Elias, "But I would expect you to understand the life of a soldier."

The young recruit makes not move to respond and simply reaches out to accept the cup of diluted wine. To Elias surprise, he gulps down the drink not realizing his own thirst. Icos smiles at the sight and graciously refills Elias' cup before he takes a stool across from him.

"I have tried to reintroduce myself to your general, but he was quite a stubborn fool. Perhaps you may have more sense to you." casually states the commander as he takes down a drink, "You should know that no harm will come to you under my watch."

"And you should know I cannot make any promises of the same courtesy when my army arrives." counters Elias, his own boldness shocking him, "I have no intention of being here long enough to be a worthy guest."

Icos erupts into a roar of laughter, "I am confident in the isolation of our location. Though we will only be here a few more days. I doubt your men will find us before we meet our ship." jokes the commander, "You are as obstinate as your lover with your pride."

"You underestimate my men!" snides Elias, feeling the strength of his King within him, "They will find us and when they do… you will be but a distant memory to me."

"I will let the Gods decide our fates." Icos' grin goes slightly sour but holds back his annoyance, "Though I had promised no harm to you, I make none for your lover. Memnon is in need of vital information of your army on the mainland before he moves to Greece. I mean to gain what I can; from whatever source I have available."

Elias is lost to find a proper response. He had no personal knowledge of Antipater's military tactical defense or the internal workings of Alexander's army. But far worse, he feared for the safety of Hephaestion. Elias did not want to invoke any further suffering on his commander. He drinks down the last of the wine and stares furiously at the old commander. "You must know by now that the Macedonian army will defeat you with or without me." Finally counters Elias, "And should any further harm befall my General; I swear to the Gods you can only expect a slow death for you later."

"All I ask is for information regarding your regent's military plans in Macedonia" clarifies Icos scornfully, "The well-being of your lover will depend on you."

"Perhaps you could send a messenger to Antipater and ask him" sternly replies Elias, "I am sure he would more than eager to submit to your request."

Icos steps off his stool to grab hold of Elias' empty cup. "I see that you are just as mulish as your General." snaps the older commander. "It is obvious that you will need some convincing…my King." The commander calls out for his guards, who roughly lift Elias off his seat and lead him back to his tent.

Shortly after Elias' departure, Cimon and Aetos enter the mercenary commander's tent. Without turning to acknowledge the men behind him, "I trust you heard everything?" coldly states the mercenary commander. Icos then moves to the couch as he sinks into it in complete exhaustion. He looks up to the men fixing his gaze at his brother, "Again, I do not want any harm to the young King. But for his lover, well … all steps must be taken for us to gather the required information. Memnon is quite anxious to gain what he can regarding the Macedonians. But let us give them tonight to "reunite" among themselves; this will make their separation tomorrow even more bittersweet." Before he dismisses the men, he calls out, "Watch them closely."

Aetos and Cimon walk silently out of their commander's tent. The young captain stops a distance and grasp Cimon's arm. He looks to his soldier adamantly, "I want you to watch them tonight. I do not want any unexpected surprises," orders Aetos, "After this night, we will be leaving in three days to meet our ship near Lycia. Once we are off this coast, I will feel much better."

000000000

Immediately upon entering the tent, Elias spots Hephaestion tied to the tent pole. He yanks loose from the guards and sprints to the General's side. He scans the tent frantically as he finds a pitcher of water. Taking a wet towel, the young recruit tenderly wipes the dried blood off Hephaestion's face and forehead. "Hephaestion!" whispers Elias, taking comfort that the injuries were not as severe. "Hephaestion!" To his relief, the General's eyes slowly tremble open; "Alex…ander" lingers a soft voice. "My … King?" The young recruit is lost for words, uncertain as to Hephaestion's state of mind. He nervously removes the ropes behind Hephaestion and inspects the shoulder wound. Elias is amazed to see that the mercenary commander had been truthful in his claims of treating Hephaestion's injuries. The arrow had been removed and bandaged with a thin cloth. Carefully, Elias lifts the General up from the floor and guides him onto the single cot in the tent. "Alexander" comes another whisper from Hephaestion's dried lips, "You fuss over me too much. I….am fine."

Elias says nothing. He takes a nearby cup and fills it with water and gently helps Hephaestion take a mouthful. The young recruit further scans the room and walks over to the tray of bread and cheese. He quickly returns to the General and offers him small pieces of the food. To his relief, Hephaestion takes in a small meal and until he waves off the rest having reached his fill.

Taking notice of the guards outside standing close to overhear their conversation, Elias takes on the role of the General's lover. "You must rest love!" responds the young recruit, "We will talk more soon. Now go and sleep you stubborn fool."

The young recruit wraps the General's chlamys around him and pulls the thin cover over. He stares at the gold fibula fastened to the cloak and immediately recognizes the sun beamed symbol engraved on it. Elias is wholly acquainted with the pendent as the royal emblem only worn by the King. For a brief moment, young recruit muses on how Hephaestion had come in possession of such an ornament; then smiles at his denseness. The fibula was an obvious gift from Alexander to his love to symbolize his position in his life. Elias readjusts the pendent more securely on the chlamys and watches resiliently over the General, until Hypno's power takes hold of both of them.

Cimon watches through the tent flaps catching sight of the beautiful pendent being admired by the young King. He watches silently as the Macedonians hold each into a deep slumber. "Enjoy him while you can Boy King." viciously whispers Cimon, "Soon you will know the pain of losing someone you love."

00000000

_Meanwhile, near the Mercenary's Camp_

Ioan crunches low behind the largest bushes adjoining to the camp. Along with two other guards, the young captain had walked through the darkness of the night abandoning their horses near a small cluster of trees. Though the two men accompanying Ioan had urged him to turn back and gather Alexander and the army; Ioan had stubbornly refused. He needed confirmation as to his brother and Hephaestion's well being; he wanted to know what the mercenaries' current plans were. The Macedonians had followed closely but at a distant behind the mercenaries, as they slowly trekked down the jagged mountainside. Ioan vigilantly kept an eye on Hephaestion and his brother as they were led from the mountain to the vast plains. In the stillness of the night with only the scattered campfires and the partial moon to guide his way, Ioan slinks alertly towards the mercenaries' camp. The captain looks on in the direction of the small group of tents trying to determine which one held his brother and his commander. As the evening progresses, Ioan watches Memnon's men retire for the evening leaving only a few to stand guard around the perimeter of the camp. Soon, Ioan spots the tent with several guards stationed around it. He establishes this to be the tent containing his fellowmen.

With the fires sparsely burning out throughout the camp, Ioan and his men cautiously head for an area with the least amount of guards. They slink into the dark shadows of the camp with the hoods of their cloak covering their heads. Ioan steps ahead of his men and draws his dagger to quietly sneak behind a guard. The young captain violently grabs hold of the mercenary and slices him. He then motions for one of his men to replace the guard and the other to move the body behind a tent. Together with the other Macedonian guard, Ioan leads the way to the tent holding the prisoners. As they approach the guarded tent, they are startled with the voices of a small group of men walking toward it. Straight away Ioan recognizes the same commander who had killed Hephaestion's men in the forest. He quickly directs the guard with him to hold back as they hunch down to a nearby cart. He listens attentively to the conversation a few steps from him. "After this night, we will leave in three days to meet our ship near Lycia. Once we are off this coast, I will feel much better." states one of the mercenaries, "Now Cimon, no harm to the Boy King. Be patient and I am sure Icos will let you have your way in disposing with the General. Remember, it is only the King that Memnon wants!"

Ioan starts to walk forward when he feels a hand grip tightly to his shoulder. "Ioan, we have heard all we need to know" whispers his comrade, "It would be best if we leave now and find Alexander. We have three days. There is no need to alert them and risk it all." The young captain jerks away not wishing to hear reason. But this comrade persists further, "You are not Herkles, Ioan! Come to your senses! Let us take our leave and ride back to the main army. I am confident that our King is half way here." Ioan bows his head; he had heard the sensibility of his friend's words. He once more glances to the men entering Elias' tent and with some reluctance swings back into the direction they had entered the camp.

_Later that Night at the Mercenaries Camp_

A loud trumpet blares through the air startling Elias out of his sleep. He looks down to see Hephaestion fully alert and positioning himself off the cot. As Elias reaches out to assist the General, he is physically yanked off his stool and dragged to a corner of the tent. Guards rush in to pull Hephaestion off the cot. Elias' attention is diverted to the tent flap as Icos runs in barking orders. "Take his General out of here!!" screams the old commander, "Keep the King closely guarded. Keep them apart! Move!"

The guards quickly comply as they encircle Hephaestion to remove him out of the tent. Elias scrambles to free himself as he charges towards the General. But he is stopped by Icos's commander with his weapons drawn, "You will stay put! snorts Aetos, "Try anything and you will never see your lover again." The young recruit stares pass Aetos to see Hephaestion turn with a wide smile and a wink. "I will be back soon my King. Don't make yourself to comfortable on the cot. I had it first." Elias relaxes back as he follows the General being quickly led out of the tent.

Elias withdraws as he claps his hands tightly behind his back. He feels the wave of anxiety spread within him. He senses his "trembles" taking hold of him. The young recruit moves back into the shadow of the tent as he tries to desperately control his breathing. Cimon stares at him watchful of his behavior. Elias composes himself and takes a stool to sit on. As his body rocks from the tension of the moment, he bows his head, "Gods No!" He closes his eyes and finds Thanos in his thoughts. He hears the soothing words of his friend and almost feels the reassuring tender touches

Gradually, Elias breathes more evenly and his nervousness begins to ease down. The young recruit's body starts to settle and relax. With a sudden burst of confidence, he rises from the stool, "I demand an explanation!" yells Elias, feeling the will of the Gods guiding him, "What is the meaning of this?"

Cimon splutters hastily approaches the young recruit, "We found one of our men's throat sliced" growls the former captain, "But I would not get your hopes up. I saw no mass army at our door steps."

"Where have you taken Hephaestion?" ignoring the Cimon's remarks, "He is no threat of escaping .. not with his injuries."

"We are keeping him safe." snaps Cimon, "Be good Boy King and you will see him again. But give us trouble and you will be one less General."

"I swear by the Gods!" firmly retorts Elias, "Harm him and I will have your head!"

The room roars in laughter, Cimon moves face to face with the young recruit, "You are bold Boy King. But you are in no position to be making any threats!"

00000000

The next morning, Hephaestion is awoken with the painful throbbing of his head. His injuries were slow in healing and the massive headaches engulfing his mind have begun to cloud his ability to concentrate and recall recent events. He moves his body from his uncomfortable sitting position to discover he has been once again tied to the pole of tent he shared with Elias. He scans for Elias and is relieved to see that the boy had fallen asleep on the floor near the cot. Hephaestion smiles recalling his earlier privileges for the sleeping cot; the young recruit had heeded to his claims. With a sigh, Hephaestion leans back onto the pole and closes his eyes to find some release of his aching body. His mind begins to fill with various images of his "real" Alexander. He envisions his lover lying out on a grassy plain near a large lake laughing hysterically. Hephaestion can nearly feel the warmth of their last summer days in Mieza. Alexander's face is beaming with joy and pride. His father had just made him regency of the kingdom and his lover was exuberant with excitement. "Phai! We will return to Pella and soon I will show my father I am a son worthy to be his heir." rambles Alexander, "You will be by my side Phai. We will always be together… even after death." Hephaestion tilts his head as if to feel the touch of his lover's hand cup his cheek and relishes in the thought of the deep kiss that followed. Soon his body comes alive as the memory breaths life into his mind; his senses dances with the love radiating through him. His body twinges with passion as it recalls the intimacy of the day long ago passed with his lover. "I love you Phai" comes a whisper that penetrates into Hephaestion's soul. Hephaestion murmurs softly out loud, "I love you Alexander." But his thoughts are abruptly interrupted when he hears the shuffling sound of a guard entering the tent. The young general moans in grief as the image of his lover escapes him. Hephaestion's head begins to throb again and to his disappointment, he is unable to regain a clear image of his Alexander. The young General begins to feel dizzy and lightheaded; he becomes distressed as he is incapable to securely hold on to his memory or make a clear judgment.

00000000

_Near the coastal line of Mesogeios sea_

Early the next day, Alexander leads a large contingent of his royal companions and guards out towards the former camp site of their hunting party. The ride had been grueling and longer than anticipated. With the rain storm of the previous days, the roads had become more slippery and mucky. The King had found it difficult to lead his men in a unified and compact group along the narrow coastline and up through the mountain side. But the Macedonians were optimistic and pushed on, confident that they will find the General and the others. No man accompanying the King was willing to be deterred by the condition of the roads.

As Alexander rides through the familiar terrain, he captures glimpses of moments shared with Hephaestion on their previous ride to the camp site. The King can almost hear his lover's laughter echo in the wind. Each road stop held a warmhearted memory of his lover protesting against Alexander's over zealous display of affection or some cruel teasing. The ride back to the former campsite bears to be too painful for Alexander as the reality of the past days come back to haunt him.

By late afternoon, they reach the previous camp ground. The King sits astride his horse anxious as his companions rummage through the remnants of the hunting party camp. The recent storm had blown most of the tents away leaving scattered about bits and pieces of the party's gears, weapons and discarded food. The King watches as Ptolemy runs up to his side, "There is not much here sire." quietly explains his General, "The storm took everything in its path."

From the background Perdiccas and Nearchus approach Alexander, "We have found some bodies up towards the foothills of the forest" calls out Perdiccas, "Several are our own men but most of them are the mercenaries."

"And?" inquires Alexander softly. "Is there more?"

"He is not among them, Sire" interjects Nearchus "Neither Elias or Hephaestion"

"I had thought not" whispers Alexander, "I would have known if he was." The look of relief is obvious in the King's expression. He then looks down at this men, "Make sure our men are gathered and given their proper rites."

"Alexander!" exclaims Ptolemy, "It is getting late in the day. The men are tired and if I may recommend, we should set up camp before we lose any more light."

The King looks out to the setting sun. He had wanted to press on. Alexander needed to find his lover. Yet, he acknowledges the reasonableness in Ptolemy's suggestions and hesitantly nods in agreement. "Have scouts sent out through the forest and the lower foothills." commands Alexander, "I want to know what other clues we may find out there."

"Yes Sire!" nod all three men.

"Another thing" barks out Alexander, "Have the men spread out and guards in the outside parameters. I do not want any surprises. We are to move out early in the morning."

Alexander jumps off his horse staring in the direction of the abandoned tents. Right away, the King catches sight of his old lodging. He stands a gasp and shudders in sorrow recalling the brief moments shared with his lover in the tent. Cautiously, Alexander heads in the direction of the tent waving his personal guards to stay behind. As the King enters, he is amazed to find that nothing had changed within its confine. He scans the room and is immediately drawn to the small worn box engraved with the Vergina Star. Alexander steps up and pulls out the purple bag that once contained the two fibulae. He strokes the bag across his cheek as if to replicate the touch of the callused hands of his lover. Suddenly his eyes burn with emotion as the first sting of a tear rolls onto the soft bag. "Phai, where are you?" mournfully whispers Alexander as he collapses to the floor anguishing in his loss. "I need you!"

000000

_Later that Evening at the Macedonian Camp_

The King sheepishly steps out of his tent to head towards the main camp to join his companions for an evening drink. After rounds of hard-line convincing and groveling, Alexander's friends had managed to coax him to not lament alone and to join them, if only briefly. As the King walks with his guards, he looks up to see a group of men pass his small pavilion. "Thanos!" calls out the King, "Come and join me with the others for a drink." Hesitantly taken aback from the King's offer, Thanos bewilderedly steps away from the others and walks towards his king. "Health to you Sire" responds the confused recruit, "Me? Join you and the others… I was heading to my post and…"

"Nonsense Thanos!" smiles Alexander, "I run this army, I am sure Perdiccas will have no qualms with me intervening on his men." The King laughs quietly reaching out to place a hand to the young recruit's shoulder.

"Perhaps you could be a valid excuse to skip my duties tonight" jokes the young recruit, trying to match the King's easiness, "I will look to you to step up if I am faced with lashes for my impudence."

"You have my promise." grins Alexander, "I think I can survive Perdiccas' temper."

As the laughter dies down, the two men walk in silence with only the distant laughter of the men and the smoke of the camp fires filling the quietness between them.

Dolefully, the King looks up towards the evening sky and begins to talk as if lost in his thought. "Tonight the stars above remind me of Hephaestion's first night at Mieza." Alexander pauses in his words as he shakes his head to the images of his lover at his father's banquet. "Hephaestion can be quite obstinate and stubborn. Come to think of it… he still is." smiles Alexander as he turns to finally re-acknowledge Thanos' presence. "I tried to steal a kiss from him on a night like this. But he was so angry with me." He looks at Thanos as if to proclaim his innocence, "He had accused me of diminishing his self pride to the others… because of my need to protect him." The King stops in his trek to stand in place, "All he ever saw me for was Alexander" aimlessly states the King, "He never saw me as just a Prince, and even now as a King. I was always his Alexander."

Alexander then turns to Thanos as he grabs hold of his arm, "I feel that you are the only one here who can truly understand my loss." softly whispers the King, "I can see my own grief in your eyes and for this I sense I can trust you alone with my personal thoughts on this matter."

The King releases his tight grip of Thanos and shifts back to face the camp. "I am no protector of him now." sadly proclaims Alexander, "I have failed to guard him from the mercenaries. I should have found him by now. How his faith for me must be shallow and filled with complete disappointment!"

"No!" exclaims the young guard, "Hephaestion knows you are coming. It is with the knowledge that it you searching for them that I am able to have any confidence that we will find them alive and well."

"I thank you for your trust!" smiles Alexander, his self belief revived, "You are right. I will find them. Phai would utterly be annoyed with me if he heard me wallowing like an adolescent fool." He walks forward to his companions gathered around a large fire, "Tell Phai of this conversation Thanos, and I will be sure to reassign you to Crateus' battalion." teases Alexander, "The old dog would drill you to the ground."

"I have heard of how he loves to taunt his men." quickly replies the young recruit, "I swear to the Gods, Hephaestion will never hear of this conversation from me."

Before reaching the companions, Alexander looks to Thanos, "You and I are very similar" meekly states the King, "We both love men far better than us."

"Yes my King" somberly replies the guard, "I will not refute you on that."

0000000

"Ah Alexander and Thanos!" calls out Seleucus "Come sit and share this sour full concoction Lennatus calls wine. I am more convinced it is mixed with water and vinegar"

"You had no problems drinking it all down!" smirks Lennatus, as he grabs the bag away from his friend. "There is barely enough for a sip."

"Maybe we can get Perdiccas to give up some of his wine" observes Alexander, noticing his friend sitting in silence apart from the others, "He sits quietly there in the corner holding two sacks to himself."

"I was only keeping it warm for you!" protests the blond haired man, as he holds out a bag to his King, "Of course I saved the best for the King." looking out to his other friends, "Not for this band of renegades, who would get drunk on their own piss."

"Ah huh! Is that what you have put in your wine bag?" exclaims Seleucus staring mockingly at Lennatus, "I thought it tasted lemony."

Alexander takes a seat on the ground and motions Thanos to join him. The young recruit savors in the jovial interaction and bantering between the King and his closest friends. They were all trying to ease the King's mind of his stress. Thanos observes the obvious loyalty between the men not only to the King, but also to each other. It was common knowledge among the army that all of the King's companions had insisted on being a part of the search and rescue party. None of them had wanted to be left behind. It amused the young recruit to find himself so welcomed and at ease with the boys of Mieza, now men and commanders of Alexander's army. The men appeared to be no different than the common soldiers as they lay out before the fire. They were no less cocky, fierce and loyal as any of Thanos' fellow comrades. There was no doubt independently, these men were courageous and brilliant warriors, but united as the bodyguard, commanders and companion of Alexander the king and his army, they were a formidable and unstoppable force to be feared by all.

Thanos' attention is diverted as he feels a wine bag being handed to him by Ptolemy. "It was not I who stole your cloak" defends Perdiccas, "It was Hephaestion. He was the reason you found yourself running naked from Iris' house." From across the fire, the young general points accursedly to Ptolemy taking a seat next to Thanos.

"Ah!" interjects Seleucus, "Phai had thought to teach you a lesson for spying on him and Alexander during their private picnic."

"Nay!" proclaims Ptolemy, "It was not I who gave their secret place away. It was Cassender!" The older general takes a swig of his wine, "I paid quite dearly for Phai's revenge. I was locked out and stood cold to the bones outside our barracks until Cleitus finally took pity on me."

"That Amyntor has a mean streak as a practical joker when he is provoked." adds Perdiccas, whose expression goes soft, "But that is his character - so head strong and fierce with his temper, his courage…"

"His stubbornness, loyalty, pride" fondly chimes in Seleucus

"And a steadfast friend and warrior" whispers Alexander solidifying the uncomfortable stillness now lingering among the men.

"I could only imagine the misery he is giving Memnon's men" chuckles Ptolemy trying to lighting the mood, "These mercenaries probably have their hands full with our fine general."

"To Hephaestion!!" calls out Alexander as he stands to raise his cup, "May you be safe tonight…. My love."

The men quickly join the King enthusiastically raising their cups. "To Hephaestion!"

000000000

_Back the Mercenary's Camp_

Icos paces feverishly in his tent as he waits for a full report from his commanders. He grabs hold for the recent stroll from Memnon indicating his congratulations and eagerness for the Boy King's delivery. Memnon had been so anxious that he had suggested perhaps meeting up with them at the harbour to ensure their plans go forward without a hitch. But Icos deterred Memnon not wanting to risk his safety due the instability of the region. Word had reached the old commander of Alexander's army moving throughout the coastline searching frantically for their King and General. Icos had thought Memnon's arrival would be to dangerous.

The sound of the opening tent flaps redirects Icos's attention to the approaching men.

"We found nothing." immediately responds Aetos, "Some of the men think this killing involves a personal strife between the guards."

"What proof do you have this?" questions Icos, hoping this to be the reason for the unexplained death, "Who is it?"

"We have detained one of the men." further explains the captain, "There was some blood on his clothing, though he claims it got it from shaving."

"We have sent out a couple of scouts to inspect the nearby foothills" interrupts Cimon, "If there is anyone out there, we will find them."

The report does little to calm the older commander's anxiety. But he realizes that they are to move in two days and there was much to do before moving towards the seaport. "Keep the men on alert and increase the rotation around the camp." sternly responds Icos, "There is much to do before we meet the caravan tomorrow. How are our guests?"

"Having secured the camp, we have finally returned the General back to the King's tent." Confidently answers Aetos, keeping himself in attention with his eyes above his commander, "What are your orders for them?"

"We need to get information regarding the main army" annoying states the mercenary commander, "It think its time we become more persuasive in our tactics. I want the General taken and questioned further."

"And once we are done with him?" retorts Cimon, "What then?"

"I want the Boy King to see for himself how it feels to lose a love one" counters Icos, "Go and gather what you need from Mathus. It should be powerful enough to bring on a slow and painful end to these young lovers' relationship."

"I will seek him out shortly", joyfully responds Cimon, "May I have the pleasure?"

"I have no care who handles it." waves the old commander, as he shifts away from them, "Just see to it that we get the necessary information and we are ready to move out tomorrow. I want to apprised to the developments of these delicate matters!"

"Yes Sir!"

00000000

Elias wakes up startled to find Hephastion tied to the tent pole. Immediately, the young recruit dashes to the General's side to unfasten the ropes. "Are you okay?" whispers Elias, as he scans over Hephaestion, "Did they hurt you?"

"I am fine!" smiles the General, "They were kind enough to ask me for a drink last night, but of course, I declined. I have no taste for bitter wine."

"How can you be so lighthearted?" responds the young recruit, amazed to the General's personal strength and courage, "They could have killed you."

"Perhaps." counters Hephaestion, "But I have faith in our army and I believe the Gods have greater plans for both of us."

"I wish I had your confidence!" earnestly answers Elias, "You make me feel less than a man."

With great effort, Hephaestion takes his hand to cup the young recruit's face, "You have surpassed a hundred men with the courage and bravery you have displayed these past days. It is I who should be humbled by you."

Just then the tent flaps open as Cimon and Aetos stride in to stand before the kneeling Macedonians. "Are we interrupting a tender moment?" jokes Aetos, "Sorry boys but we need to talk to the General."

Instantly, Elias moves before the General to block the mercenaries from grabbing hold of the injured commander. But he feels a hand to his shoulder. "No!" whispers Hephaestion as he turns the young recruit to face him. Then to Elias' surprise, the general takes hold of his face and gives him a full mouth kiss. The young recruit losses his breath and with his eyes closed he is struck with a wave of sensation taking hold of his senses. As the kiss ends, Hephaestion bends towards Elias' ear, "We must make this look real as they are watching us." softly states the general, "Do not worry, the army will be here soon, and when he comes, tell him that never has he failed me. Remember you are the King…. Alexander!"

Elias feels his body shake and his mind spins with emotions. He intensely holds on to Hephaestion as Memnon's men lift him off the ground. "No!" screams Elias "No!" But it is the General who releases his hold of the young recruit as he moves himself independently up from the ground. With his pride beaming in his eyes and his posture straight, Hephaestion leads the men out of the tent.

The young recruit follows closely behind the men to only be stopped at the tent flaps by two large guards. Cimon stops at the door and turns to look disdainfully at Elias, "How touching!" snorts the former captain, "You love him. Well soon, you will learn how it feels to lose a loved one!" With these words, Cimon sharply turns away laughing out loud as he walks out of the tent.

00000000

_Somewhere near the foothills of the mountain_

It is early morning when Ioan leaps onto his stallion. They had ridden hard throughout the night pushing themselves and their horses to the end of their strength. With only a few hours of rest, the young captain gathers the others and orders them to move out. Ioan wanted to reach the main road by early sun up. He held a prayer to the Gods that Alexander would be nearby with the army.

As the young captain adjusts himself onto his horse, he motions his men to move up towards the hill. But out of nowhere, a whistling sound surrounds them, and an arrow strikes down one of Ioan's men. Frantically, the captain pulls his horse around to find the direction of the arrow. He turns in time to see three mercenaries gaining speed on them. With a sharp kick to his horse, Ioan pushes his horse up towards the mountainside. He turns only briefly to see another arrow coming towards him.

00000000

Alexander studies once again the report from his earlier scouts regarding the bodies of the dead men from Hephaestion's guard. They had been found a short distance from the camp within the higher region of the forest. Alexander had full intentions of inspecting the site. He had hoped there would be further clues as to which direction the mercenaries had taken his lover. With new bandages and salve placed on his wounds by his personal physician, Alexander is rejuvenated to move out for a short ride up the mountain side. Having taken down the last of his diluted wine, Alexander motions for his page to come forward with his riding gear.

"Sire!" comes a shout from outside the tent. "Alexander! Alexander!"

Bolting through the tent, the King is faced with Ptolemy and Perdiccas standing out of breath. "Alexander!' calls out Ptolemy, "Sire"

"What!" exclaims the King "What is it? The expressions on his generals' faces give way to his own answer. "Hephaestion?!"

TBC

-------------------


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is dedicated to All who sent their show of support! (and also SS) - Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 12

_Back at the Mercenaries' Camp_

Elias curses himself to the Gods for having fallen asleep through the early part of the morning. It was almost mid-morning and Hephaestion had still not returned. The young recruit moves off the small couch and heads to walk out of the tent. Again, he is greeted with two javelins crossed before him disallowing his exit.

Defeated, he despondently walks back into the shadow of the tent. He grabs hold of his trembling hand as if to conceal it from prying eyes. The mounting tension of uncertainty of Hephaestion's fate was stirring a high level of nervousness within him. Grumbling under his breath, Elias tries to push away the "tremors" gradually taking hold of his body. He curses silently to the uncontrolled panic attacks that were once again trying to overcome him. The onset of these tremors were once again being triggered by his high level of stress and anxiety. This condition would make his heart race uncontrollably resulting to his body reacting in small tremors. The worse of these episodes of "body shakes" could eventually evolve into a violent seizure. Fortunately, to Elias, these seizures did not occur for very long. Not since the news of his father and brother's deaths has Elias been faced with one of these fierce body spasms. His mother had insisted the tremors would only make him a poor soldier in Alexander's army; but with Thanos' support, Elias had believed he could control and conquer the affects of his "panic" attacks. However, never has he been made to face a violent seizure alone without Thanos at this side. Elias sensed a full blown seizure brewing within his body. The first waves of "shakes" begin in both hands as they radiate up to his arms. Desperately, the young recruit wraps his arms around himself and tries to control his breathing. He walks to the table and grabs hold of a spoon and looks for a dark corner in his temporary quarters. Hidden in the back of the tent, Elias sits knees thrown up with his chin resting upon them. He places the spoon in his mouth and braces for the worse. The _tremors _rapidly move up his back then down to his legs, his body was erupting within itself. He closes his eyes to distract his thoughts and tries to relax his breathing. Elias allows his mind to drift until he glimpses images of Thanos, his dedicated friend and new lover.

Frantically, Elias tries calming his mind and body. He focuses his thoughts on Thanos. The young recruit flashes back to the first day he met Thanos at the training grounds of the royal guards. As a precarious and enthusiastic nine year old, Elias had been glowing with excitement to meet his father at the training grounds to "watch and learn" from his older brothers as they performed their drilling exercises. Elias' father was a proud man, who had come from a renown family history of "strong military" leaders of Macedonia. Unfortunately for Elias, he was a small boy who had yet to sprout like the other boys. Furthermore, his "panic attacks" had made him somewhat inept to live up to his family's reputation. But his brothers and father never faulted in their faith in him and had unconditionally supported and guided the youngest member of their family. As fortune favors the bold, on this faithful date at the training grounds, the young recruit comes across a group of boys from his drilling classes. These _older boys_ saw no value in Elias and had looked to every opportunity to discount his presence. Though these _older boys_ were unaware of Elias' condition, they had measured his lack of worth by his small size and inability to stand on his own ground without the presence of either his father or brothers. The _older boys_had approached pushing and shoving Elias maliciously telling him that he had no place with the army. Unmercifully, they tormented Elias, going as far as to suggest that perhaps he should look to other trades such as farmer or a groomer at best. Undeterred to the harsh taunting, the young recruit did not draw back from the boys and stood ready to fight his way through them. He had made up his mind to fight them to his own death. Though the odds were against him, Elias stood in his place, unwavering in his stance. Unexpectedly, from nowhere, Elias feels the presence of another boy, a taller, dark curly haired youth with piercing green eyes. The other boy says nothing at first, but stood aside Elias and with only a grin. Thanos stares momentarily at the "chubby" leader of the older boys and smirks, "I am not certain if you will be able to actually fight us or just devour us alive." reaching out to pat the hefty youth's protruding stomach. He then turns to Elias, "Perhaps we can look to reduce the size of this over developed boy!" twirling his dagger within his fingers while handing another to Elias. Thanos steps up before the gang of ruffians, "Who among you cow dongs would like to be the first?" The other boys stand tongue tied to the brandish weapons, and with dreaded looks upon their faces, they bolt away from Elias and Thonas. The newfound friends stood laughing hysterically at the retreating thugs. Elias knew that day, near the training ring, that Thanos would be a life long companion. From that day forward, the two boys forged a bond and friendship that never wavered or faltered through the passage of time. Through the years, the boys had become inseparable, evermore stronger together and unified in all that mattered in their lives. As Elias reflects upon Thanos, he quickly feels his tremors subside and becomes more composed and relaxed. Exhausted from the trauma to his body, the young recruit stretches out on the floor. Lying face up staring at the ceiling of the linen tent, he resolves at that moment, should he survive this ordeal, Elias would relish in the relationship with his new lover with all his heart and body. He would love Thanos for all of eternity.

A loud order is barked from outside the tent, drawing Elias' attention to the present situation. Swiftly, the young recruit jumps to his feet to regain his strength of will. He begins to pace back and forth trying to discard the images of Hephaestion being tortured and gruelingly interrogated by the mercenaries. The noise of ruffling feet and low chuckling pulls Elias' attention to the tent flaps. He promptly breaks off his pacing to watch the flaps lifted and two soldiers step in dragging Hephaestion by his shoulders. Callously, the soldiers discard Hephaestion to the floor like bag of flour. Elias quickly slides to the young general's side grieving to the ghastly sight of the injuries inflicted on his commander. Taking his hand to stroke Hephaestion's arm, a mercenary rams up to cease him. "He is not to be touched!" commands the soldier, "You are to keep your distance." Before Elias is able to protest, Hephaestion swelling eyes begin to twitch. The General was trying to get a clear vision of his new surroundings and to the voices around him. Hephaestion's head was throbbing feverishly in pain, along with every part of his body. The mercenaries had been ruthless in their attempts to gain any information regarding Antipater's and Alexander's military plans. Aetos and Cimon had been convinced that the General would know as much as their "captive" king regarding the strategies and tactics of the mainland army. But Hephaestion held steadfast and gave no concessions. He was of no use to the mercenaries in their quest for any valuable information. The General's defiance would cost him his life. Though the mercenary captain had been prepared to kill the General, it had been Icos who intervened. The old commander had ordered Hephaestion to be given reprieve; in order that the Macedonian King would have an opportunity to personally see the consequence of his impudence. Icos wanted the Boy King to see the results of Hephaestion's torture, he wanted Alexander to feel and realize the pain he was inflicting upon his beloved. The older commander had granted the young General at least for one more day. The mercenary camp was set to move out. They would ride towards the Lycia harbor to meet their ship a day earlier.

Hephaestion looks across the tent at the young man sorrowfully staring at him. He tries to reach out, but his vision goes blurry as he is overwhelmed by the exhaustion of his body. As the General slowly fades, Elias is forced to watch helplessly as Hephaestion is left unattended and sprawled before him. "Hephaestion" softly murmurs Elias to an unresponsive and unconscious General, "Hold on. _He_ is coming!"

000000

_Meanwhile Across the Mercenary Campsite: _

Cimon steps out of his tent taking note of a local merchant riding up with his small cart and mule. Immediately men gather around the merchant to peruse into the merchandise being sold. Cimon decides to meander towards the cart having no real intention of purchasing. He simply wanted to be distracted, to set his mind on other matters. He welcomes the entertainment of the merchant, as he joins the small flock of men gathered around the cart. Faustus, the merchant had heard of the mercenaries' presence hidden beyond the mountain pass and had thought he would find a great opportunity to sell his load. The merchant was confident that this band of renegade soldiers would be low in provisions and supplies. He offers Memnon's men fresh local fruits and home made wine, clothing and small armory of weapons. Cimon walks up to scan the useless goods picking up various items, seeing nothing of interest, until his eyes catch upon a dark brown chlamys. Immediately, he grabs hold of the wool cloak to inspect its quality and texture.

"It is of good quality sir" eagerly points out Faustus, "it was made by an old Theben woman I met this past winter."

Cimon grips tightly to the soft woolen material recognizing the style of the cloak. He closes his eyes, and listens to almost hear the soft voice of his wife. The imaginative sound of his wife brings forward an old memory of her fussing over him to wear his cloak before heading to their family store. The former captain could almost feel his wife's gentle hands tucking his cloak over and around his neck, adjusting it over his shoulder. His wife had spent a whole season making his winter cloak and had given it to him as a surprise. "I see no point to going to the store" responds Cimon to his wife, "The Macedonian have surrounded our city, they could attack …" but his words are muffled by his wife placing her hand over his mouth. "You should go husband!" whispers his wife, "We are a strong and proud city, Cimon. We must show them that life will go on and that we do not fear their presence. Go, I will see you tonight". Cimon faintly feels her warm and tender kiss. His expression goes sour as he suddenly is reminded that he would never see his wife again. On that that faithful day, Alexander had decided to storm the city after one of his generals broke through the walls. The Macedonian's seize and control of the Theben people had resulted in the killing of all the women and children. The Boy King had allowed his men to plunder and sack the city down to its ruins. Cimon's own wife and three children were killed by a group of foot soldiers who had come to raid his family home. A tear falls bitterly down the former captain's face as he recalls his desperation to return to his family, to only find his home torched down to the ground.

"I will offer a good deal on it just for you!" interrupts Fauntus, bringing Cimon back to realty "I only ask 45 silver drachms for it".

"What?" yells Cimon, "How is that a fair deal?"

Visibly seeing the captain's agitation, No! Sir you misunderstood, I mean 30 drachms?"

"Would you trade for it?"

"Ah.. Certainly sir" – as he watches Cimon carefully play with the hilt of his sword. "What have you to offer?'

"Wait here I will be right back!" instructs Cimon with a sudden change in his expression. The former captain turns to run in the direction of the captives' tent and rushes in towards the lying Macedonian general. With no regards to Hephaestion's condition, Cimon lifts off the torn and ratted chlamys and rips off the fibula fastened to it. He gives a swift hard kick to Hephaestion sitting semi-conscious and runs out the tent.

"Here I have this brooch. It is made out of gold and must have some value!" negotiates Cimon as he raises a brow to the merchant. "It is obviously worth more than 25 drachms!"

"I had offered 30…." Fauntas begins to respond, but upon noticing Cimon slowly motioning towards his weapon. "Of course, sir .. you are very generous!"

Cimon hands the brooch quickly grabbing hold of the brown cloak. Fauntas examines the heavy weighted brooch taking sight of the blood covering the star's 12 rays. "Is this Macedonian?" questions Fauntas, "Where did you…" But Fauntas is unable to complete his question as Cimon quickly turns to walk away without any further regard to the merchant. The merchant quickly places the brooch into his pocket as he steps forward to assist the other men looking over his cart.

0000000

After having placed the cloak around his shoulders Cimon spots Aetos gathered with other men before his tent.

"What is it?" quires Cimon, staring at the young captain, "Is something amiss?"

"The scouts that we have sent out have not returned!" softly exclaims Aetos, "They went out late last night and now it is mid-day and they have not returned."

"Have you told my brother?" states Cimon, trying to find a solution to their dilemma, "Does he know yet?"

"No" counters Aetos, "I was on my way to inform him…."

"Wait!" exclaims Cimon, "Let us wait a little longer to see if they return. The mountain pass can be rugged and tough. Let us give them until sundown. There is no need to upset my brother as of yet."

"What should we do until then?" quickly questions the young captain, uncertain as to whether he should accept the former captain's suggestion, "We should at least have the camp prepared… and.."

"Yes!" agrees Cimon, "Gather the guards and the horsemen and have them sent out around the parameters of the camp. Have them on the look out for anything unusual.. for any movement. But I am sure the scouts will return."

"I hope so. For our sakes I do hope so!"

The men's attentions are sidetracked when they hear the sound of the merchant moving his mule and cart away from the camp towards the Magus Mountains.

00000000

"At least give him some water!" calls out Elias as he pushes his way towards Hephaestion. "By all the Gods, I will kill you all with my bare hands." With a scornful grin, one of the guards steps to the nearby table and throws a bowl of water at the unconscious general. Enraged, the young recruit charges in the direction of the guards, but he is pushed to the ground by the surrounding mercenaries. The room comes alive with laughter and snide remarks. Elias glares in complete detestation towards the guards but his eyes are diverted when he catches sight of Hephaestion shifting his body into some comfortable position.

Hephaestion take notes of Elias' presence through the slits of his bulging eyes. He stares closely trying to find some familiarity with the young man before him. But his head is aching and pulsating. He feels nauseated and becomes sensitive to the light in the room. Though he remained somewhat lucid; and able to retain some level of self sense, Hephaestion feels out of sort. Finding comfort only when he closes his eyes, the young General becomes frightened as he is unable to recall anything beyond his initial arrival to the camp. Hephaestion cannot remember anything or anyone preceding his capture.

In silence, the General sits leaning against the tent pole until once again he is overtaken by his injuries and fatigue. He closes his eyes and allows his body to fall into a much needed slumber.

As the day progresses into the night, the young recruit is relieved to see that the guards ordered out of the tent.

Without hesitation, Elias rushes to Hephaestion's side frantic to loosen the ropes behind his back. "Hephaestion" comes a soft voice from across the General, "Are you alright?"

The General is slowly brought out of his deep slumber. He stares up at the man before him with a look of vagueness. "Do I know you?" murmurs Hephaestion, "I feel that I should know you, but …. I am not certain!"

Glancing around him to ensure they were alone, Elias reaches out for Hephaestion's chin, "General, it is me Elias!" cautiously whispers the young recruit, "Do you not recall?"

"Then why do they call you Alexander? Who is this Boy King?' questions Hephaestion, "These men call me his lover… and.. they plan to …" The young General is unable to complete his thought as his head again throbs with more pain. Hephaestion rocks his head between his hands, trying to compact the shooting twinge that was taking over his mind. "I cannot remember!" distraughtly states the General, "I feel as I should know who Alexander is… in my heart… but I do not know…" He then looks to Elias, "They say you are Alexander? Are you the Macedonian King?"

"No. _He_ is coming. Our King will come to rescue us soon." replies Elias, trying desperately to find a reassuring response. "It is _he_ that you love as he loves you."

"I do not understand. I remember the kiss we shared before I was taken away?" further questions the General, "I feel it is YOU that I love."

"No! Hephaestion!" pleas Elias, placing his arm around the General's shoulders, "_He_ will come! Soon you will see with whom your heart belongs to!" Staring aimlessly at the shadows dancing from the campfires being made outside the tent, Elias drops his head, "By the Gods, Please hurry Alexander."

00000000

Ioan leans back on the trunk of the tree. He grinds his teeth as he rips his chiton to tightly secure it around his bleeding leg. He then tears another article of clothing to wrap the large gash on his left forearm. The young captain sits alone, having watched the three mercenaries attack and kill his fellow guards, as they trekked up the mountain side.

During the skirmish, Ioan had been struck in the leg by an arrow before he fell off his horse. Having jumped to his feet, ignoring the excruciating pain burning through his leg, he feverishly fought off the last mercenary who had given him chase. The grueling fight with the mercenary had gone pass the sword to exhausting hand to hand combat. It was a brutal fight to the death. Ioan looks over at the dead man who lay motionless before him; and silently thanks the Gods' for their favors upon his mortal life.

Feeling he had done his best to treat his injuries, Ioan reaches out for a nearby branch to help lift himself up off the ground. He takes in his surrounding searching among the scrubs and dried leaves for his sword. To his relief, he finds his golden hilted sword that once belonged to his father. He sheathes it back into his belt and looks around to gauge his location. Ioan is disappointed to not see his horse grazing close by. He stares through the tall trees to follow the direction of the sitting sun. The young captain determines if he follows the sun, he will be led to the coastal sea and hopefully to the main road. His overpowering need to find his King and the army takes hold of him. Ioan resolves he would push himself to his own death in order to save the commander and his younger brother.

Through the jagged and grassy terrain, Ioan walks within the murky wooded mountain side. He carefully listens attentively to the sounds around him. Ioan zealously prays for a miracle, a sign of hope from the Gods. He bargains with the Gods for a large sacrifice in exchange for the use of a horse. Time moves slowly as Ioan struggles through the terrain of the mountain. To his disappointment, the skylight begins to fade as the sun slowly disappears and a crescent moon can be seen rising above the tall trees of the forest. Now engulfed by the complete darkness of the night and unable to see clearly before and behind him, the young captain tries to find shelter. Uncertain as to the presence of other mercenaries lingering in the woods, Ioan decides against building a fire. Rather, the young captain finds a small alcove and retreats inside it wrapping himself with his chlamys to keep him warm. Unable to fight off his fatigue, the young captain pulls his chlamys over and sends a short prayer to the Gods that he will be able to cover more ground the next day.

The next morning, the sound of chewing grass instantly alerts the Ioan. He quickly sits up to wield his sword ahead of him. To Ioan's astonishment, he finds his horse before him nudging the captain to wake. Ioan gives a humble bow of gratitude to the Gods and motions his horse to pull back. Now hopping on one foot, the captain slowly climbs atop of his horse. With great pain, but with strong determination, he grabs hold of the rein and kicks his mare across the mountain side.

With the sun yet to rise over the trees, the thick fog of the mountain side forces Ioan to move slowly through the forest. His pace is further impeded by the weakened condition of his body. He is contending with his physical well being. Not only was his body screaming in pain from his battle wounds, but he was also famished. It had been almost two days since the young captain had consumed any food or water. As a result of Ioan's dire condition, his energy level was beginning to wane and his ability to concentrate was becoming strenuously difficult. Slowly Ioan feels himself slouching over his horse, now using all his strength to move and guide his mare forward. But the sudden cracking of branches and twigs alerts Ioan to swiftly sit upright on his horse. He scans the trees and area around him. Unexpectedly a loud call shoots out from within the darkness of fog, "You there!" comes a loud bellowing voice, "Holt!" Ignoring the order, Ioan swings his horse around to find a clearing. "Holt!" yells out the same voice from within the trees. The captain kicks his horse between two trees but the sound of another horse in the same direction forces him to change his course. He yanks his mare around into the opposite direction to find himself facing two other horsemen riding towards him. "You there!" yells out the same voice, "I have ordered you stand down!"

Ioan does not concede and without any further regards to those approaching him, he gives a shrieking battle cry. Just then a familiar voice screams out madly from among the riders. "Ioan!! Ioan!!" as the rider paces his horse to him, "Ioan it is me… be calm!… it is me Seleucus".

The captain tries to focus on the man cautiously riding his mare up to him. He leans forward with his sword pulled up to his side, as he stares fixedly at the red haired lankly rider. "Seleucus?!", muffles Ioan, "Seleucus is that really your ugly face I see before me?"

"I look far better than you my friend!" joyously replies the general, "You look as if you have just returned from Hades and yet still manage to come back more repulsive than when you left Pella".

The men embrace but the joyful reunion is short-lived. Ioan quickly pushes back to give with a serious expression to his comrade, "Is Alexander here?" passionately questions Ioan, "I know where Hephaestion and Elias have been taken... but we do not have much time!'

"By the Gods!" exclaims Seleucus, as he turns to his men pointing to one them, "You there bring the captain some water and some food. We must get back to camp and to our King with haste!!"

The captain takes in the offering and immediately discards them. He turns sternly to his commander, "We must go now!" exclaims Ioan, pulling straight upon his horse now revitalized with hope and energy, "We do not have time to waste!"

"Come!" states Seleucus as he rides ahead, "We are but a short distance from the camp!"

0000000000

_Earlier Back at the Macedonian Camp_

It is early morning when Ptolemy and Perdiccas make their rounds to inspect the camp. As they stride through the area near the entrance, they catch sight of men gathering around a small cart and a mule. The Generals quickly walk over to the assembled men to see the cause of the large commotion and ecstatic jubilation. As they move toward the men, they notice a small table set up with various weapons, clothing and jewelry laid across it. Reproached to see their soldiers distracted from their duties, the Generals prepare themselves to clear the merchant and his merchandise. Perdiccas immediately orders the men back to their tents and posts and then gruffly walks up to the merchant to order him out of the encampment. Ptolemy watches in amusement as Perdiccas' rough handles the scrawny old man. He saw no harm in letting his comrade deal with the situation, allotting him a small opportunity to personally peruse upon the table. As he glances down at the displayed goods, Ptolemy instantly notices the golden fibula laid haphazardly among the other pendants and jewelry. The older general immediately picks up the sun beamed brooch and stares fiercely to the merchant. "You! Where did you get this?" urgently yells Ptolemy, "How did you come in possession of this item?" Initially, Perdiccas is taken back by Ptolemy's outburst until he takes in the item held in his comrade's hand. It is the golden brooch that was only worn by the King of Macedonia. Ptolemy had been keenly aware of Alexander's gift to Hephaestion during their first night of their hunt. The older general had inquired Hephaestion about the fibulae after noticing it fastened upon his friend's chlamys. Hephaestion had worn the brooch proudly on the day they went their separate ways.

"Sirs! I do not know!" quickly states the merchant, "I did not know it was among my items to be sold."

"Liar!" screams Ptolemy as he lunges forward to grab the collar of the merchant. "There is blood encrusted in the brooch. Again, I ask where did you get this?"

"Hades Balls Man!" interjects Perdiccas with his dagger drawn towards the merchant's neck, "Come forward NOW with what you know!"

"I do not know!" aguishly states the merchant, "It must.."

Ptolemy calls forward nearby guards, "Arrest this man!"

"NO!" pleas the merchant, "I am but a simple merchant. I have no idea how I came upon this _Vergina_ Star brooch!"

"You claim to have no knowledge of its existence among your items; yet you are very familiar with the symbol embedded on it" counters Ptolemy, "I believe you know more then you lead on."

"I believe our King would like to have a word with you!" snarls Perdiccas, "He would be very interested in what you know!"

"Your King?" confusingly replies the merchant "Who is your King?"

"Alexander, King of Macedonia!" proudly offers Ptolemy

Having heard the stories of Alexander's recent victories both in Greece and in Grancius and his recent conquest of the coastal cities, Fauntas face grows grim. He had not realized that his denial of the brooch would now lead to his own death. He quickly pulls away from the guards holding him looking to Ptolemy for mercy, "Sir perhaps I do recall…"

"Save it for the King!" cuts Ptolemy, annoyed and furious at the pathetic fool, "You will now answer to him!"

TBC

* * *

Thanks all for the kind words and support! We are getting there!

Q/A:

Angstman: In order to save their lives, Elias must continue to play the role of the King. Were the mercenaries to discover his true identity, this story would be over.

Evave: I hope this chapter further clarifies Elias' "tremors" condition!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Where is this merchant?" howls Alexander at his generals as he clasps tightly to the fibula. "Bring him to me!" He pushes aside the page trying to secure his riding gear. The page was trying to be careful with the linen bandages wrapped around the King's chest wound, but Alexander's hasty movements had caused him to loosen the dressings. Disregarding the potential exposure of his wounds, Alexander jumps to his feet and begins pacing through his tent. The King takes a deep breath and immediately calms his nerves as he looks once more at the blood embedded within the crevasse of the beams of the golden star. Alexander closes his eyes trying to dismiss images of his lover injured or worse dead. Feeling his body engulfing within itself from the strains and emotions of the endless possibilities of Hephaestion's fate, he takes in another deep breath and clinches tightly to his fists. The King ignores the pain of his own injures and tries to level his breathing to take hold of his self will. He will not allow his men to see him in pain, both physically and mentally. Alexander calmly pins up his chiton and pulls on his chlamys with his own fibula flashing brilliantly on it.

Alexander coolly walks out of his tent to see all his companions gathered and encircled around the merchant standing in the center of the troops. Perdiccas and Ptolemy walk up behind Fauntas each taking a shoulder to push him to his knees. "You will bow to the King!" sneers Ptolemy, his hostility apparent in both his tone and rough handling of the merchant. "You are to not look at him and only address the King when spoken to!"

The King stops before the merchant staring down at the man struggling to contain his sobbing and the jerky movements of his body. Fauntas' was rocking in his knees praying to the gods for mercy. Alexander kneels down to firmly cup the merchant's chin and with a gloomy and stern look, "What is your name?"

"Faaa..untaass, Sir" states the merchant in a low and indistinct utter while keeping his eyes fixed to the ground, "Fauntas"

Taking all his strength to restrain any sudden reaction, Alexander lifts Fauntas face to look directly at him, "Do you know who I am?"

Flinching to the question, Fauntas whimpers out his response, "You are the King. Alexander of Macedonia… the chosen one to liberate all Greeks from the Persians….. Son of Zeus…" Alexander throws a dangerous glare at the small wave of chuckling rolling among his companions. The King lifts up his hand to reveal the fibula nestled in it. "The owner of this fibula is my close and personal companion." dourly whispers Alexander fixing his gaze at the merchant, "I will ask on you only once. Where did you get this?" Fauntas looks dreadfully upon the golden sun beamed brooch. "A mercenary exchanged it for a woolen chlamys" he responds. Instantly, the King irritably clutches tightly to the fibula and angrily pulls his hand away. Alexander is unable to breathe and all at once his expression goes dark as he takes in Fauntas' response. The thought of the golden fibula, the symbol of his royal family crest, merely traded away for an article of clothing engulfs the King into an incomprehensible and unrestrained rage. Alexander clasps firmly to the fibula taking his own will to not strike out his fury at the old man. He pushes aside his initial reaction and takes hold of his presence. Alexander needed answers to the whereabouts of his lover. He looks up once more at the old merchant and in an almost thoughtful voice, he inquires further, "Did you see the man who wore this fibula?"

Unable to respond, Fauntas somberly shakes his head in denial. "Sire, the fibula was offered as a trade by one of the mercenaries. This man offered no information." The King breaks. He is no longer able to bring his emotions under control. He leaps to his feet growling down at the man before him. "You are a scrupulous man! You would accept an unmistakably valuable and expensive item from a lowly mercenary and not inquire as to how he came to own it?" Alexander walks back with a hand to his sword, "How do I know you are not a spy sent to set us off course and lure me away from the mercenary camp?"

Fauntas frantically looks up, "By Zeus! I swear I am no spy!" cries out Fauntas, trying to find the words to explain, "I came upon the mercenaries only to sell supplies nothing more. Please by the Gods have mercy!" The merchant leans forward to the King's sandals kissing them for compassion. Alexander stood with his jaws clenched. He does not react to Fauntas' pleas. The King moves further back to conceal the pain burning within his chest wound. Alexander looks down to see that he has bled through his linen bandages and his chiton. He shifts over his chlamys to hide his injuries from his men. The King regains his composure. Then with only one look at his companions, Ptolemy and Perdiccas quickly yank the merchant to his feet.

"Where is this camp?" hisses Alexander coming face to face with the merchant, "You will tell me all that I need to know or by Hera's tits you will not breathe another full day of life."

The King's declaration evokes absolute fear all through Fauntas' body. The scrawny man is unable to control his bodily excretion causing the companions holding him to repulse in disgust. Undeterred by his pathetic appearance, Fauntas hysterically rattles off to the King. "Sire! The mercenary's camp is about a day's ride from here... I did not see your companion. They were not very many of them. They are located near the plains.. I could lead you …I could lead you there!..." The merchant is a broken man appealing for mercy. Unfortunately the King was no longer in the mood for kindness or compassion. The long separation from his lover was creating an open wound in his soul. With no further regard towards the old man, Alexander looks up to his two companions holding Fauntas, "Ensure he provides all the necessary information." instructs the King, then with a hard glare, "Should you find that he is untruthful… kill him!" He then spins in the direction of Leonnatus and Philotas, "Have half of the men ready to move out and have scouts sent ahead…"

The pounding echo of horses riding hard towards the camp cuts the King's orders. The encircling companions turn with a hand to the hilts of their swords as they watch the pack of riders rush into view. "It is Seleucus!" calls out Coenus, "He is returning with the second lot of scouts sent to recon the Northern side of the mountainside."

Gaining a better vision of the advancing riders, Alexander instantly recognizes Ioan among the men cantering towards them. A flurry of excitement sweeps through the King as he finds hope. Alexander intently fixes his gaze upon the brawny young captain. "Ioan" loudly shouts out the King, "Ioan!"

0000000

Later at the Mercenary's Camp

"You mean to only tell me now about the missing scouts!" fiercely roars Icos, "Remind me again, who among us is the commander in charge?"

"Sir!" states Aetos, "We had hoped that they would return before sun dawn. We had no reason to believe the guard last night was killed by a Macedonian."

"Yet it has almost been a full day and our scouts have not returned!" retorts the commander, "I should have you whipped for your insolence. How many men did you send out?"

"Three, sir!" quickly responds the captain, "I am still hopeful that they will return. They are not from this region. Their delay may simply be for the reason that they have lost their way back to the camp."

"They would not make for useful scouts if they have found themselves lost" counters Icos sarcastically, "I would presume they are dead."

The commander looks to his captain and to his brother, Cimon. "Do you realize what this must mean with the disappearance of these scouts?" remarks Icos, "The Macedonian army must be nearby. But not close enough to find us or they would have already done so!"

"Do you wish to break camp now and move the men out as soon as possible?" interjects Aetos trying to redeem himself to the commander, "I could have the men ready before nightfall!"

"No" calmly responds Icos, "I cannot risk traveling at night and having no clear sight of what lies ahead and behind us. No! Let us move out early tomorrow as planned. We will ride out before daybreak."

"Yes sir" coolly responds Aetos feeling renewed confidence in a task he would be able to handle without issue, "I will have the men ready to move out by dawn!"

"Cimon" calls out the old commander, "I want you to gather what is needed to prepare our little surprise for the King. I intend on sharing an early drink with the Boy King and his lover before we go out!"

0000000

Back at the Macedonian Camp

The group of riders bridles in quickly as the King and several of his companions grab hold of the horses. "Sire!" excitedly blurts out Ioan, "I know where the mercenaries have set up camp! They are about a day ride pass the mountainside…"

Ioan leaps off his horse to further explain, but he is suddenly taken in by a strong embrace by the King and the other companions who join in jubilation. "By the Gods!" exclaims Alexander, "You are a sight for sore eyes!"

"He looks as if he has just returned from dinning with Hades!" teases Seleucus, "He is so sun burnt he looks older than Parmenion!"

"Be assured my friend, I can still out perform you!" retorts Ioan, but his expression goes suddenly serious, "In all due respect sire!" states the captain with an unruly enthusiasm and intensity; "we do not have much time. The camp is more than twenty stradia from here. There were about fifteen or twenty of Memnon men occupying the site. They have plans to meet their ship at the port in Lycia two mornings from now. They were about….."

Alexander reaches out again and places a hand to Ioan's shoulder, "Be calm my friend. Try to catch your breath. You look as if to be possessed by Hermes carrying on with your message from the Gods." smiles the King, "I was only able to comprehend every other word you said!"

"We have arrested a merchant who too has seen the mercenary camp!" chimes in Philotas, "You may have just saved his retched life" pointing out to the old man sniveling on the ground held by Perdiccas and Ptolemy. The two companions restraining the merchant look up on cue to grizzly smile as they each throw an awkward gesture of acknowledgement. "We had thought that perhaps the old man was a spy." adds Philotas. "But it would appear he was telling us the truth!"

Ioan's attention is diverted back to the King as he feels the hand on his shoulder grasp tighter. The young captain looks up to stare into a sea of sorrow and grief, "What do you know of the state of Hephaestion and of your brother?" anxiously inquires Alexander, "Did you see them? Do you know of their condition?"

The young captain tries to relax as he gathers his thoughts to discern the best way to describe the events of the past few days. He takes a deep breath, to keep himself steady before Alexander. "Myself and three guards followed the General and Elias after they were captured." keenly explains the young captain, "We trailed behind them for two days before Memnon's men set up camp near the Pamphylian plains.. and .." unable to look at his King, the young captain gives a disheartened sigh.

"What is it Ioan?" frantically employs Alexander, "Tell me, I must know!" The King barely notices his companions cautiously shifting back as if to anticipate the worse of news.

"Hephaestion appeared to be struggling and did not look well during the ride down from the mountainside. I suspected his head injury was giving him grief." Feeling the nails of the King's fingers dig into his shoulder, Ioan overlooks the pain and tries to lighten the details of the Hephaestion's condition, "But the General pulled through and the stubborn mule made it down to the plains."

Ioan's comment strikes a small laugh among the companions. Then suddenly, a commotion from within the crowd interrupts the young captain as a young man rushes through the companions and other soldiers. "Ioan!" screams Thanos, "Is Elias with you? What do you know of his…" But the young recruit is hastily pulled out from the crowd as he is firmly held by Leonnatus. "Shh!" motions the commander to the recruit, "Wait and listen!" The men go silent as they wait nervously for Ioan to further appraise the King of Hephaestion's and Elias' ordeal. The young recruit listens attentively, along with the others. Thanos is anxious but controls his nervousness realizing that he would have to wait for further details regarding his lover. The King's need would come first.

Upon realizing Thanos had been contained but remained within earshot, Ioan continues on with his account of the events. The young captain sheepishly looks up, "We slipped into the camp and heard several of the men discuss their plans to meet a ship in Lycia. They had also mentioned keeping a close watch on their prisoners." Ioan pauses to gauge any reaction from the King. But Alexander stood expressionless and stone faced; it was obvious he knew there was more to Ioan's report. With a deep breath, the young captain continues, "But… they also stated once they make their move towards the port they had plans to…to…" Ioan momentarily hesitates to go any further, but he finds his courage and with a sigh, "they plan to get rid of the King's General… they plan to kill Hephaestion!" Unable to face his King's reaction, Ioan bows his head in grief holding back his emotions.

Alexander takes in Ioan's final words feeling his expression crumble and his body trembling with panic, He releases his hold of the captain, and clasps both hands together tightly around the fibula. The King emotions fall in turmoil as his temper and agony clash within him.

Sensing the King's distress, Seleucus steps up to find some hope and inquires Ioan further, "But as you say, as you left the mercenary camp, General Amyntor and Elias were very much still alive?"

Ioan looks at the General brightly, "Yes!" enthusiastically replies the captain, "I do believe they are still both alive!"

"I have heard enough!" interjects Alexander pulling himself out of his stupor, "We will ride out to the camp as soon as possible before these castoff soldiers move out… before they try to further harm our men!" The King again moves up to Ioan, "You have proven yourself worthy of your new command captain! Your bravery and valor are well noted and you are truly appreciated." The King flashes a warm smile, "You must be tired. Go and rest. I believe we have all that is needed to locate the camp now. Go now and try to find the doctor to…"

"Sire!" cuts Ioan, "If I may speak candidly. Elias is my brother and all that I have left. I ask that you please allow me to accompany you. I will be better once I have a full meal and a little rest."

"Yes!" adds Seleucus, "He practically led us here. Ioan has not shown any signs of fatigue my King. Just patch his little leg cut and he will be as good as new!

"Very well" concedes Alexander, doing his best to maintain his smile at the captain, "Eat and rest as much as you can. We will ride out as soon as possible!"

"Philotas and Crateus!" the King barks out towards his companions, "Have your men stand ready and prepare to move out! We will move out as soon as possible."

"Leonnatus!" commands Alexander, "Find my doctor and ensure he rides with us." He looks compassionately at his companion, "Make sure he gathers all necessary provisions. I want you to be responsible for his safety!" The King then looks towards the remaining men, "Those among you who wish to accompany us… you are welcomed!" An earsplitting and explosive cry comes from the troops, all expressing their eagerness to join in the rescue of their fellow comrades. Alexander is humbled by the sight. Feeling reassured and hopeful, he turns to spur towards his tent. Finally hidden from his men, he yells for his pages to re-bandage his wounds and for a new chiton. He then drinks down a full cup of wine to drown the pain piercing through his chest. Alexander resolves he will find his lover no matter the cost to him personally.

00000000

Mercenary Camp – Early the Next Morning

Even with his head loosely bandaged and with his face still swollen, the General's cerulean eyes manage to radiate Hephaestion's beauty. Elias is awestricken by the man before him, until he quickly gathers his senses. He jumps to sit up straight not realizing he had slept the night with his head atop the General's chest. Elias had managed to coax the General to take the cot to rest more comfortably. The young recruit had hoped with a full night of rest, Hephaestion's memory would return. He had stayed up most of the evening monitoring the General for any signs of uneasiness or pain. The young recruit had not realized he had fallen asleep on Hephaestion bare chest. "Sir" whispers Elias, "I am sorry, I had no knowledge." The young recruit rustles to his feet and almost stumbles off his stool. "My King" whispers the General as he slightly tilts his head to a nearby guard entering the tent with a tray of food. Hephaestion slowly moves up on the cot, "Do you think you can hold yourself up to not fall on top me. I believe I have incurred enough injuries to last a lifetime".

Elias immediately notices the guard behind him with their morning meal. He looks at the General trying to decipher whether he was maintaining the façade. Unable to ascertain the severity of Hephaestion's condition, Elias snickers softly, "Perhaps if you had not taken up the entire cot, my body would be less cramped." With a wide grin, Elias steps forward to help the General off the bed towards the table laid out with a small selection of bread, fruit and water.

But the General is unable to gain his footing and is set off balanced. His head is suddenly struck with a wave of nausea and extreme throbbing pain. He falls back onto the cot holding his head between his hands. Hephaestion is distraught. Initially, he had awoken feeling better. He felt cleared headed from the pain and from the struggles of his memory loss. Having felt more relaxed, Hephaestion had spent the entire morning quietly watching Elias sleep above him. There was a sense of familiarity with the man near him. During the night, Hephaestion had dreams, vivid images of events and people. They were a cluster of short visions of a warm day near a river, a cold night under the stars and a passionate and loving kiss under the trees. In all the moments flashing in his dreams, he sensed the presence of another. He saw the same person, a man in each episode of his visions. In a few of these images, Hephaestion caught glimpses of a blond haired man filled with ambition and drive sweeping him up like a strong storm. The General could feel that this "other man" held a strong bond with him. He felt a love, a desire and a friendship burning from the other. Although Hephaestion could recall events and places, he had lost knowledge in recognizing the people and the faces in his dreams. He was unable to place a name or identity to the other being who he knew was his other half. To further his distress, Hephaestion had no notion as to when these events occurred. They were scrambled images with no sequential or chronological meaning to them. The General was unable to distinguish what memory was of his past, of his present or simply a dream.

Consequently, all Hephaestion had to cling to were his unfounded and personal instincts that the love he held for this person was real and powerful. The dream had brought the only comfort for the General from his unending physical pain.

The General studies Elias tending to his needs, recalling the blond haired man of his dreams. The young recruit held a strong resemblance to this "other man". Just to look at Elias raised Hephaestion's level of calmness and ease. He saw in Elias a person that reminded him of a love that was based upon a solid level of intimacy and mutual trust. Suddenly, Hephaestion is hit again with an outburst of pain in his head. He curls forward to sit on the cot rocking away the pounding in his skull. The General looks up at Elias as if to find some encouragement away from his misery.

"He will be here soon!" whispers Elias as he gazes at the deep blue eyes staring bewilderedly at him. The General's memory was on the borderline of being lost again. Hephaestion mental capacity to comprehend the situation was ebbing and flowing from realty to fantasy.

The young recruit watches helplessly as the General fought the pain consuming him. Elias frowns downheartedly as he comes to grip that the General appeared more confused and disillusioned to his reality than the night before. He kneels aside the General with his head bowed down sending a short prayer to the gods. The sudden touch of a hand cascading down his face startles Elias to pop his head to gaze at the General. "You remind me of a God!" whispers Hephaestion, "If this should be my last moments, I thank the Gods you are with me. I feel at ease with you near me... It is as if I have known ..and…and… loved you my whole life!"

"NO!" exclaims Elias, panic filling within him, "It is head injury that clouds your mind and memory Hephaestion! The man you speak of is by far a greater person than I. I am not fit to walk in his shadow!"

Hephaestion looks up sadly confused. "But I do recall us... at the very least I can see a faint image of us, when we were boys near a large river. My memories may not be in-sync with my realities, but I cannot deny the feelings brewing in me. I know it is a man with golden hair, dark eyes and a strong spirit for life. Are you not this man?"

Elias promptly withdraws away from Hephaestion. The General attempts to steady himself on the edge of the cot. He looks at the troubled man before him and tries to explain, "I have seen your courage and strength. I recall you facing the commanders of the mercenaries undaunted with his threats; you countered all the guards here and have fought feverishly to come to my side when I was unable to defend myself. You have done nothing less than go out of your way for me?"

"Hephaestion!!" Elias pulls away further sensing Hephaestion's need and desire burning in his eyes. There was a loneliness and desperation for answers. The General possessed an obvious yearning to find some evidence of his past. It was apparent that Hephaestion needed to cling on to some form of hope that he had not been forsaken, to die without any confirmation of his greatest love.

Hephaestion rises his head up in the direction of the young recruit, "You speak of an Alexander. He is nothing but a name to me. I hold no memory of the name now except the image of a young man. You look to be that man. I have no knowledge of this Alexander, this man you speak of.. I cannot recall. I do not remember!"

"Alexander is real Hephaestion!" earnestly pleas the young recruit, "He is coming!" Elias looks cautiously towards the tent flaps and around them. He grab holds of Hephaestion's hand, sternly looking at him, "I have noticed that the mercenaries are breaking camp a day earlier. I have heard that the scouts sent out to investigate the killing of the guard have not returned." Elias looks for any reaction from the General, "The Macedonian army is close and they will be led by the true King, your real love!"

Hephaestion sits straight up unconvinced with the young recruit's assessment of the activities transpiring around them and even more so his explanation of the man he calls Alexander. There was no denying the frantic rush of the mercenaries to pack and gather their gear and dismantle the tents. They mercenaries were feverish to move out as if they were racing against time to scurry away from a fast approaching storm. But he had no knowledge as to how he would react if this Alexander indeed was real. Could he be this man in his dream? Again, Hephaestion is hit with another onslaught of sharp pain, he feels as if his head was ready to implode within itself. He closes his eyes and tries to fight off his anguish. Slowly, and to his relief, the internal pressure pressing within his head gradually comes to an end.

With the assistance of Elias, Hephaestion once again tries to move off the cot towards the table. Finally able to stand straight, the General welcomes the change in position, but again the sudden wave of nausea causes the General to sway and he falls into Elias' arms. As Elias settles Hephaestion onto a nearby stool, the tent flap burst open. Icos strides in with Cimon and Aetos in tow.

000000

Near the Pamphylian Plains

"He is pacing like a lion anxious for his meal" observes Seleucus as he watches Alexander walking back and forth along the open plain. "He is wound up like a tight knot. I do not think I have seen him this tense since his father's death."

"He made two more sacrifices to the Gods for Hephaestion's safety this morning" responds Ptolemy, "I fear for Alexander without Hephaestion. I pray that the Gods heed to his plea or I am afraid we may find ourselves going home without our King."

Seleucus leans into his comrade, "I worry about the King's own wounds, his chest injury." whispering silently under his breath, "He has allotted himself very little rest and food during our ride out here. He is pushing himself hard."

"It is fortunate that the King's physician is with us." quietly replies Ptolemy, "Philip has been unyielding with Alexander and his injury. The good doctor has been persistent on treating the King during each stop we make. I am confident Alexander is in capable hands."

With the older general's response, Seleucus sighs in with a final relief and allows himself to join the others relaxing under the tree.

Alexander's companions were sprawled out upon the green grassy area close to observe the King, but far enough to grant him solitude for his personal anguish. The personal guards and comrades of the King take in some much needed rest. Alexander had been persistent to make the mercenary camp by early daybreak. Fortunately, Ioan's direction had been helpful in cutting their trek over the rough mountainside terrain. With only half of the men who followed him on this mission, the management of the troops was much easier. Alexander had sent the men left behind, at the Macedonian camp, with Nicanor and Nearchus to Lycia. To further monitor any attempts of escape by the mercenaries, Alexander had also sent word to Parmenion to reinforce the troops already in Lycia, in addition to all nearby ports. The King wanted to make certain that no ship left the coastline without his prior knowledge. The end result of Alexander's insistence to push his men through the night, the day ride to the mercenaries' camp was ultimately cut in half.

The thin morning fog across the plain suddenly breaks over the resting men as a disturbance ruptures from within the rank and file of the Macedonian men. The forward scouts were spotted causing the men to holler out in excitement and anticipation. The scouts led by Ioan and Coenus cantor in the direction of the King.

Alexander takes immediate sight of the riders and saunters toward them. Ioan and Coenus leap off their horses and walk straight away to greet their King.

"Sire!" exclaims Coenus, "We have located Memnon's men. They are just beyond that small cluster of trees." The robust and ever so buoyant commander, points away from the setting sun, to a small wooded area "These raunchy rodents appear to be stammering over themselves to break camp!"

"They are about half a stradia away!" anxiously adds Ioan, "I do not think we have much time. I suspect they will be moved out before sunrise. They were only a few tents left standing."

Before another word is spoken, the King motions for a page to rein in his horse. Alexander jumps atop Bucephalus and pulls the large beast into the direction of the small forest. Immediately, the companions follow their King's lead and are quickly organized and prepared to ride out. "Call the men to move out!" orders Alexander to his commanders. He then searches out among his trusted friends, "Philotas and Crateus! I want you on the outer flanks. The others will ride with me. The men on the ground are to follow behind the horses. I want to encircle them from all sides! We will crush them!" Alexander then looks out among his men and calls out "Thanos! Thanos!"

Out of the mass of men, emerges the dark hair recruit. "Ah there you are!" kindly smiles the King, "You will ride along side me. You will be among the first to reach the camp."

"Leonnatus!" again barks out the King, "I want you to stay close along side my good doctor. Make sure Philip is well protected!" He then pulls along side his friend, "Do not stray! When I find Hephaestion, I want him to be treated immediately!"

Without further delay, the King pushes his horse ahead and speeds towards the mercenaries' camp.

Descending towards the plain, the camp site comes into clear view. Alexander raises his hand to cease his men and instructs the commanders to stand ready for a swift attack. Alexander had one goal in mind, it was to seek out his lover. He turns to Ptolemy, "I want you and the rest of the guards on the ground searching for Hephaestion. I have no care for any survivors. Do I make myself clear General?" The King's adrenal is up for a battle. He is prepared for the fight.

"Yes sir!" responds the older General, "We will find him!"

Feeling his horse eager to charge, Alexander looks into the direction of the camp, "I am coming Phai! Hold on!" whispers the King under his breath. With his sword unsheathed, he kicks his horse and directs his men into the foe.

000000

Back the Mercenaries Camp

Icos looks upon the young king kneeling next to his lover. The commander is unable to contain a small grin. "I hope the General is feeling better today" observes Icos as he moves down to inspect the injuries, "I must apologize that my men were so rough with your General!" The old commander reaches out to move a strand of Hephaestion hair, but his hand is smacked away. Elias glares with disgust, "Do not touch him!' firmly states the young recruit, "He is in no need of your pity!"

Cimon and Aetos move up to counter the young recruit's attack. But Icos puts a hand up to stop their advance. "Very well!" smartly responds the old commander. "I see he is good hands!"

Icos gets to his feet and pulls up another stool to sit across Elias and the General. He turns to Cimon motioning him to fill the cups of wine. "I had come to tell you that we are breaking camp and heading out to meet our ship." announces the commander as he reaches out for the wine cups. "I have received instructions that your General is to accompany us on our voyage. You should be pleased to know that Memnon believes it would be more useful to have you both present when he greets us in Kas." Now holding out the cups, "I thought it best that we try to put aside our differences for the moment and drink to our health. If I may, this situation we are in was never meant to be personal Alexander, but these are difficult times and as soldiers you must come to understand that we do what we must for the better cause." Icos take his cup from Cimon and raises it to Elias and the General, "To our Health!"

Elias is unconvinced of the old commander's declaration. But as he observes the commander and the other mercenaries take down their drink without hesitation, Elias drinks down his and he motions Hephaestion to follow. Initially the General lingers in joining the others, his instincts are warning him. But his judgment is clouded by the throbbing of his injuries and he takes down the drink if only to calm his nerves.

As soon as Hephaestion sets down the cup, the back of his throat begins to burn and his stomach burst in an explosion of pain. He bends forward hugging the lower extremities of his body. Hephaestion looks up at Elias who is taken off guard to the General's sudden eruption of physical discomfort. The General moves up and starts to violently cough and fold over to vomit.

"What have you done!" yells out Elias as he tries to assist Hephaestion, "What have you done?"

Icos upon taking sight of Hephaestion's convulsionary reaction, he nods to Cimon and Aetos to take hold of Elias. The old commander drinks down his wine and throws it across the room. "It is an herbal poison. Cimon poured a few drops in your General's wine." explains Icos, "A few drops will be enough to slowly kill your lover." A small grin creeps up the commander's face, "How does it feel Alexander to watch the one you love die before your eyes?"

"You never gave any of us here an opportunity to say goodbye to our families and friends when you attacked our cities and towns!" blurts out Cimon squeezing his hold on the young recruit, "The poison will give your lover a nice slow death. He will be made to suffer before he is sent to Hades!"

Just then Icos pushes himself off his stool as he places a hand on the young recruit's chin forcing him to look at Hephaestion, "Take a good look at your lover and say your goodbyes My King, for this will be the last time you will see him alive!" trying to contain his laughter he again looks to his men "Get him out of here and make him ready to ride out!"

Elias struggles to pull away from Cimon and Aetos, "I will kill all you!" exclaims the young recruit, "I swear to the Gods, you will die for this!" Just then he manages to get free and rushes to General's side, "Hephaestion!" sorrowfully pleas Elias, "I am so sorry! But trust in the Gods Hephaestion, he will come!"

The mercenaries grab hold of Elias and lift him out of the tent. Icos then kneels down to the ailing General, "To your Health!" bitterly snide the old commander as he reaches out to shove Hephaestion to the ground, "As you sit here dying, know that your King will also meet his own demise but in the most cruel way!" The commander move up to head out of the tent when the call to arms is heard bellowing among his men. Icos steps out of the tent to determine the cause of the ruckus.

As he walks of out into the camp, Icos joins his men and follows the direction of their shocked expressions. In the distance, a loud rumbling sound echoes towards the camp. The horizon shakes to the rapid speed of riders racing towards them. In the forefront leading the charge is a large black horse with its rider holding steady and solid. The single rider pushes ahead as the other men around him flank his side forming a wedge approach. Icos scans the rolling field of men driving towards their makeshift camp. The piercing sound of a battle cry bounces off the distance mountainside. The commander watches in horror as the leading riders of the wedge prepare itself to plunge into the camp, to strike and destroy its foes. Icos focuses on the insignia flying at the lead rider's flank. It is the Macedonian Vergina Star. The commander stands dumbfounded as he comes to realize that the leader of this pack was the real Macedonian King, Alexander. Icos then immediately looks across at the young man standing before him. He suddenly comes to recognize that he had been deceived.

At that moment, Icos becomes conscious that the young man had been a decoy for the real Alexander. All at once, images of the past days come to his mind. Alexander had been a party to the small band of riders, who had ridden early in the morning from the Macedonian camp. The young man before him was a decoy from pursuing and hunting down the real King. Enraged over the deception, Icos unsheathes his sword and charges toward the false King.

Taking sight of Icos hastily approach towards him, Elias vehemently shoves off from Aetos. The young recruit swiftly turns to his left and pushes another guard to the ground. The young recruit promptly grabs hold of the mercenary's sword that had discarded by their scuffle. Elias stares up to Icos with gleam in his eyes and a wide smirk. He calls out bravely, "Now you will be able to meet the true King of Macedonia and soon YOU come know the wrath of his revenge!"

Icos lounges forward to charge at the young recruit, "I will kill you!!" But before he is able to leap toward Elias, Cimon grabs hold of his brother. "Icos!" interrupts Cimon, "You need to leave! The Macedonians are gaining speed on us. Soon you will have no opportunity to escape." He yanks his brother to him, "Save this for another day!"

"Come Sir!", chimes in Aetos, "Soon they will encircle us and we will be trapped. We must leave now!"

Blinded by his rage and humiliation, the old commander does not heed to his men's suggestions. "No!" exclaims the old commander, "I will have this boy's head!"

"ICOS!" yells Cimon, as he grabs hold of his brother's waist. "You need to leave! I will see to it that his imposter is handled!" Icos turns once more at the direction of the fast approaching cavalry. The emergence of foot soldiers and slingers further reveals the enormity of the enemy attacking the camp. "Icos!" further calls out Cimon, "Go and lead as many as you can out of here!" The old commander is not given a moment to respond as Aetos pulls his arm to a nearby horse. Hesitantly, Icos jumps upon his horse realizing his brother's words. He bridles the mare in the direction away from the Macedonian army; he stares glumly at his brother. No words were exchanged except a silent understanding that they would never see each other again.

The blame for the debacle of the botched plan lay solely on Cimon's shoulder. He knew it. It had been the former captain who had identified Elias to Icos. Set on his own personal revenge, he had lost himself. He had seen what he wanted in Elias, the boy king, the cause of his whole world crumbling. So strong was his need for retribution for the death of his wife and two sons, he saw only what he wanted in the young man before him.

Now his brother would pay the penalty for his mistake. Cimon understood if he remained back, he would gain his redemption. He would sacrifice himself for the greater cause, so he thought. Killing Elias would give him the only form of satisfaction for his personal error and grief.

Watching their commander ride out of the camp and hearing the battle cries of the Macedonian army drawing closer; the guards who had encircled Elias quickly scamper off. The young recruit moves up to challenge the old captain approaching him with his sword drawn. Elias grips firmly to the hilt of the sword. With a sardonic grin, "You are outnumbered" spits out the young man, "I look forward to seeing you die here today!"

"You are too confident boy!" retorts Cimon, "It is only you and me here. It will be you who will lie in his own blood and piss!"

The thunderous sound of the army gaining speed causes the ground under the two men facing each other to shake. But the snarling men remain steadfast and eager for a battle.

Cimon lunges forward first slicing Elias' left arm. The young recruit flinches to the pain but does not lose ground. He swings to his right with his sword in hand and blocks another incoming blow by the former captain. Having no shield, Elias recalls Hephaestion's words back in the training grounds of the village; he would use his body to defend himself. His sword and body begin to work in unison. With more confidence, Elias forcefully shoves Cimon with his left shoulder and brings his sword in to cut the captain's thigh.

Cimon staggers from the initial pain but remains standing. As the Macedonian riders enter the outskirts of the camp, the captain looks up able now to see the eyes under the helmets.

Abruptly with the strength of Apollo, the former captain attacks again but more vigorously and with added rage. Cimon was fighting his last battle. If he were to die, he would take the imposter with him. The mercenary attacks aggressively slamming his sword into Elias. As the young man frantically tries to counter each strike, he is pushed back by the force ramming against him. He is gradually overcome by his enemy's strength and loses his balance as he trips on a large rock. Falling to the ground, Cimon hovers over Elias assaulting him from every angle. Elias desperately tires to block the blows of Cimon's blade with his weapon. But the sun is glaring into him from behind the old captain; he is blinded and unable to focus on his enemy. Suddenly, Elias loses his sword as Cimon knocks it out of his grip. It is all happening fast. Elias rolls to his side but Cimon has the advantage and grazes his blade over his ribs. All of the sudden, a scream echoes in the air, then a shadow falls over Elias' line of sight. Cimon is tackled away before a final blow could be made.

Regaining his bearings, Elias looks up to see Thanos wrestling with Cimon a short distance from him. The young recruit struggles to his feet as he comes to aid his lover. Elias stumbles forward gripping to his side, he looks up in horror as Cimon pulls out a small dagger and drives it into the back of Thanos' shoulder. Thanos slumps over. The old captain quickly shoves the Macedonian off him. Cimon then jumps to his feet and rushes towards Elias. The young recruit madly looks around for his weapon as he watches the mercenary lunge at him again. Elias braces himself when out of nowhere; two more men intervene between them. It is his brother and Perdiccas leaping into the defense of the young recruit. Perdiccas pushes Elias back as Ioan drives his sword into the mercenary's stomach. He then pushes the old captain away with the weapon still lodged in him, "This is for my dead Macedonian brothers that you killed in the mountainside" spats Ioan, "May their shades find their rest with your death!" The young captain then pulls out his weapon and severs the head of the mercenary.

0000000

Alexander catches sight of Elias fighting with the mercenary. He waves to Thanos along with Ioan and Perdiccas to come to the aid of the young recruit. The King then notes the small pack of horses racing away from them and motions for Philotas and Crateus after them. With only a few mercenaries remaining in the camp, the Macedonian take control without much fight. But the area was still not secured as Memnon's men could be seen straggling from their hiding places to attack unexpected Macedonians. Nonetheless, having no regard for his personal safety, Alexander jumps off his horse running toward nearby tents. "Alexander!" yells out Ptolemy leaping haphazardly off his horse trying to catch up with his King, "Alexander wait!" Ignoring the pleas of his companions, the King hastily enters the tents to search out for his General. Upon entering the first pavilion, Alexander is attacked head on. But the King's instincts and battle skills are far more superior and he easily avoids the blade swinging for his head. He ducks low to thrust his sword into ribs of the mercenary. Alexander spurs behind him to the rustling sound of Ptolemy and Seleucus running into his defense. Upon recognizing his comrades, the King slightly bends forward momentarily to clasp the pain aching in his chest. The sudden exertion from the attack had partially reopened his wound. Ignoring the assistance of his companions, Alexander struggles to regain his bearings. Having seen no other person in the room, the King stands straight and rushes out to the next tent.

The search is maddening as each tent entered stood empty and deserted. Finally they reach the last remaining tent. Alexander runs in guarded and immediately the stench of vomit overcomes his senses. He nervously scans the room and finds his lover laid out on the floor, motionless. Grief stricken, the King feebly releases his sword and nervously rushes to Hephaestion embracing him tightly fighting back his tears. Alexander carries his lover to him raising him to his chest with Hephaestion's head resting on the nape of his neck. The King flinches only briefly from the pressure of Hephaestion's body leaning in on his own wound.

Getting over the initial shock of the sight of his companion sprawled lifeless on the floor, Ptolemy pulls Seleucus to him, "Find Leonnatus and Philip" desperately whispers the Older General to his fellow companion, "Quickly!"

The older General cautiously approaches his King, "Alexander!' Ptolemy kneels casually aside his King to examine the swelling bruises on Hephaestion's face, the laceration on his head, and the multitude of lesions on his exposed legs and arms. The older General's attention is distracted upon hearing the pleas of his King. "Phai" whispers Alexander as he carefully holds his lover's body over his lap, "By the Gods, Phai!" The King places his cheek close to touch those of his lover, "Phai, please do not leave me!" The immediate sensation of Hephaestion against him refills him with love and hope. His other half was with him, he was whole again. However, as he takes in the sight of his lover's grave condition up close, his whole world begins to crash around him. Hephaestion looked to be at Hades' doorstep. Alexander is unable to contain his emotion as the flood gates of tears break through him. Then suddenly a soft breath of a moan escapes from the General's lips. The King looks up and to his relief he feels the warmth of his lover's breathe tickle under his ear. "Alex…ander?" At that moment, the tent flaps burst open as the King's physician and a few of his companions bustle into the tent. Following the crowd of men, Elias struggles in with the assistance of Thanos and his brother. Elias urgently reaches out and grabs hold of the Leonnatus arm, "Hephaestion has been poisoned!"

TBC

000000000000000

I promise we ARE in the home stretch. Thanks again Lady S for all your help!

I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Take Care!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It had taken four of the King's companions to pry loose his tight grip of his lover's body. The King's personal physician was finally asked to intervene to provide some comforting reassurances. At the end, Alexander reluctantly released his hold but remained securely held fast to Hephaestion's hand. He was unable to let go now that his love was back; in no way would he allow for the fates to take Hephaestion away.

Alexander follows closely with his eyes as they lay Hephaestion carefully onto the nearby cot. Feverishly Philip works on treating the obvious injuries swelling across the young general. Delicately the doctor removes the tattered and worn chiton off the General's body. Every man in the room chokes in their breath shocked over the harsh beating and damage revealed to them. The chlamys wrapped around the General had effectively concealed the countless deep gashes crisscrossed over his back. In all appearance, it would seem the mercenaries had sought out every vein on his body when flogging him for information. Astonishingly, with these gruesome bruising and lacerations covering Hephaestion's body, the doctor held less concern for them. To the doctor, these injuries would heal with time. At most, the young general would require a few sutures to the arrow wound to the shoulder and to the deep slashes to his thigh and back. Likewise, Philip was even less troubled with the poison given to Hephaestion. Elias had been smart in providing Philip with Hephaestion's cup that still contained small droplets of wine. While the men appealed to their King to release his hold from his lover; the ingenious doctor was able to establish the type of poison used by the mercenaries. From the smell and taste of the residue found in the bottom of the cup, Philip was able to determine the poison was herbal from the plant _Autumn Crocus_. Taken in large quantity, this particular poison could cause the strongest of men to fall dead on sight. But this was not Hemlock. Instead this poison was virtually harmless when taken in small amounts. At most the _Autumn Crocus_, when ingested and mixed with a larger quantity of food or liquid, would simply cause nausea, vomiting and severe abdominal pain. Fortunately for Hephaestion, he did not drink down the entire contents of the wine cup. With these facts, Philip was able to deduce the General would fully recover and survive the effects of the poisonous plant. The worse of Hephaestion's reaction to the toxin would be an inability to maintain any food for a few days.

Silently, what truly distressed the doctor was Hephaestion's head trauma. Since the discovery of the General in the tent, he had been coming in and out of consciousness. Intermittently, he would open his eyes appearing alert but would quickly be taken in with extreme fatigue and nausea. When asked to identify himself or those around him, Hephaestion maintained a blank expression, a far away look of detachment and disassociation to the on goings around him. Philip had grown concerned with Hephaestion's mental state.

To add to the situation, was also the matter of King's own physical condition. Upon the doctor's arrival into the tent to treat Hephaestion, Philip was immediately alerted to Alexander's blood stained chiton. Based on the location of the blood spots, it was apparent to the doctor that the King's recent exertion had reopened his own chest wound. Alexander would need to also be treated to prevent a re-infection of the area.

Now sitting next to the bed on a small stool, Alexander sat quietly as he observed his personal doctor triage his lover's condition. The King held back his gasps as Hephaestion's chiton was removed revealing the extent of the torture and injury inflected on the General's body. His lover's beautifully muscular and tan body was now covered with blotches of dark purple and black bruises overlapping the long streaks of gashes down his legs and arms. It took all his strength to contain himself as his lover was slowly positioned up revealing the deep slashes cutting across Hephaestion's back. The zigzag thin slices embedded over this lover's back caused the King to bow his head in deep grief and shame. As a page carefully wipes down Hephaestion and the damage became more exposed, Alexander forced himself to look upon his lover sitting on the cot disallowing any opportunity to take his eyes off the unconscious man before him. He took in every contusion and slash inflicted as his own. Desperately he sought to personally absorb the pain endured by his General; he needed to face head on the sacrifice made for his own personal safety. Hephaestion's life was the cost of a promise made between them. It was a pledge, Alexander the man, would never let down for as long he lived. Under no circumstances would he again compromise his lover for his own safety, for his kingdom or for his dream.

Having completed his evaluation of the General's condition, the doctor kneels down to the distraught King. He looks to Ptolemy and Perdiccas and motions the young men to join them. Alexander continues to look closely upon his lover as if trying to put into words his feelings and thoughts with one look.

"Alexander! I do not believe the poison was strong. I could try to purge it out, but with Hephaestion's weakened condition, I do not recommend this course of treatment." Philip looks for a response from his King. Alexander slowly turns with his head slightly tilted; he then closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. He knew there was more to the doctor's initial evaluation. As the King reopens his eyes and ignoring his physician, he sorrowfully returns his gaze upon his lover.

Philip places his hand on his King's arm, "He will not die from the poison Alexander".

Without any acknowledgement towards Philip, the King leans forward to place both elbows on each of his knees, not letting go of his hold of Hephaestion's limp hand. "Then he will survive" sadly mutters Alexander, "He will be well soon."

"Yes he will survive the poison." Philip glances up at the two companions gathered, "But I am more concerned for his head injury. The initial blow from his fall created a large and deep gash and…"

"I know of this..." gruffly interjects Alexander, "Tell me something that I do not already know. It was _I_ who sutured his injury after the boar attack. His injury had been manageable. It did not appear to be serious. I would have never agreed to his plan if I had for a moment thought…"

"Sire it was a manageable wound until the mercenaries tortured him." steadily cuts Philip. "I believe he suffers from _amnēsía_. But little is known of this condition. From my readings of this infliction, I have come to understand the mind is somehow disturbed." Again the doctor pauses to gather his thoughts and looks briefly away from the King, and turns solemnly to look directly into the dark eyes, "The head trauma causes a man's memories to be scattered and mixed. The condition affects the memories both present and past. Hephaestion may not be able to recall who he is or recognize those around him."

"When will he be able to remember?" inquires Ptolemy not realizing his outburst, "Can we expect him to get his memory back?'

"I do not know. He could or perhaps not." dolefully explains the doctor, as he looks up with some encouragement in his voice, "Only time will tell."

The doctor then looks to the King. "Hephaestion will need some time to recover. His physical wounds will heal but it is the mind I am concerned for. I must warn you, Alexander, it may take time for Hephaestion to regain his memory. In the interim, he may be disoriented and confused." The doctor slowly moves up to his feet, and places his hand on the King's shoulder granting no false hopes, "He may not remember you when he wakes." states the doctor in a calm tone, "You must prepare yourself for this possibility."

000000

As the doctor administered his medical care onto Hephaestion's injuries, Alexander sat in a gloomy silence aside his lover's bed. All through the treatment procedures, the General never regained full consciousness except for a few moments of low moaning and unintelligible gibberish. Soon after Philip had completed his tasks, he was able to persuade the King, for the benefit of Hephaestion, to have his own injuries looked into and his bandages replaced.

As the King's men slowly scatter out of the tent, Alexander sits alone with his lover again taking his seat on the stool near the head of the bed. Alexander leans in and places his own head onto Hephaestion's pillow. He laid quietly listening to his lover's jagged breathing and his rapid heart beat savoring in the fact that Hephaestion was alive and safely back in his arms. But he could not suppress the fear building within him. How was he to survive without Hephaestion? To only have him physically present without any recognition of their past lives, their relationship and their love deeply tormented him. Alexander is unable to fathom the notion of pursuing this campaign without his boon companion.

As the night wears on, the King stares lost at the oil lamp flickering in the background casting dancing shadows of the men's bodies. Alexander closes his eyes reflecting upon the night Hephaestion had been severely burned during their first excursion out to the Haliacmon River. On a night similar to this, the King sat vigilant over his friend watching for any sign of distress. In the faint darkness of the tent, the King is still able to hear the words of his tutor earlier on during their ride to the river, "Take a Chance".. "If it is love you have found then grab it". It was at that moment, back at the river, Alexander had resolved, that he would take a chance realizing then it was better to have loved once than to not have loved at all. This fact still remained true to the King; he would not give up on his love for Hephaestion. He would find a way to have him regain his memory of who he was to himself as a general, to the King as his friend and to the love they shared for each other. "I had made a promise after your father's death Phai that I would never leave you and I have no intention of breaking my word to you." whispers Alexander as he raises his head to his sleeping lover, "As I have said my love, I will always care for you Hephaestion and my love will never waver even after death." He places a soft kiss upon Hephaestion's lips to reaffirm his vow. Then as he resettles upon his stool to rest more comfortably beside the bed, Hephaestion turns wide eyes at the King. "My life is yours" whispers the General with a far away look. "I lo…" But Hephaestion blacks out and returns to sleeping quietly without any further word or movement. Alexander jumps to his feet with hope. "Phai" calls out the King, but the general is non-responsive. "Phai" passionately bellows Alexander louder than before. Again there is no response from his lover. A hand calmly placed on the King's shoulder startles him and he quickly turns to find the doctor next to him. "He is dreaming Alexander" consoles Philip, "Hephaestion has been caught between reality and fantasy. I am afraid he will have no recollection of this when he awakes"

"No!" sternly responds the King turning to look at his doctor, "There was recognition in his eyes. I saw him."

"Alexander" soothing replies the doctor, raising his finger to point to the general, "Hephaestion is dreaming. He is unaware of his own actions."

"I saw him in through his eyes. He was here looking at me!" mumbles, Alexander slowly dropping into his seat crushed by the doctor's words, "By the Gods, Hephaestion will find his way back to me."

Philip looks down at the exhausted King talking softly under his breath. Philip sends a silent prayer to Apollo, the God of healing. The doctor was hoping for a miracle, realizing that all would change if the General was unable to regain his memory.

00000000

_Pamphylian Village – Two Weeks Later_

The young commander leaps from his horse and dusts himself off as he walks over to the generals spread out and relaxing in the courtyard of the King's temporary housing. With their daily duties completed many of the King's companions had come to gather and check in on Hephaestion's condition.

"Have any of you been in to see him yet?" inquires Seleucus to his comrades as he finds a shady area under the tall tree, "Has there been any change in Phai's condition?"

"He seems to be up and moving." responds Ptolemy as he pours a cup of wine for his friend, "Physically Hephaestion is recovering, but his memory has still not returned."

"Several of us have gone to visit him and have tried to refresh his recollection." explains Perdiccas, "I have talked about everything from our days in Mieza, to Chareonia to even Queen Olympia. But nothing seems to invoke Phai's memory."

"Perhaps you bored him to death" teases Seleucus, "If it were me confined to a bed left to only hear you talk for most of the day, I too would go mad with craze." Swiftly the young commander dodges a wine bowl aimed at this head. "What is this?? I am sure this course of treatment would not have been very useful for Hephaestion's recovery."

"Nay!" counters Perdiccas, "I was trying to knock some sense into your empty head."

The young commanders' laughter promptly fades away as they catch sight of their King walking towards them.

"He looks completely exhausted" whispers Ptolemy as he looks into the bottom of his wine cup taking a long sip, "I do not think he has slept a full night since we returned from the mercenary's camp."

"I fear he is worse now with the knowledge that Hephaestion is physically there but to have him not recall wh…" adds Coenus, who is immediately cut off as Alexander steps up to his men.

"Joy and Health to you Sire!" calls out Leonnatus, as he extends out his hand to offers a cup of wine to his King, "Care to join us for an afternoon drink?"

"I appreciate the offer" smiles Alexander trying hard to put his best face forward, "Maybe it will help me deal with this heat." He takes a seat next to Seleucus under the large hanging tree.

"I agree the ocean breeze does nothing to calm the heat of the burning sun" observes Ptolemy placing his hand to his brow to look at the sky, "But soon we will be on the move inland and we will surely come to miss all this."

"Yay" joins in Coenus, "I hear that good ol' Parmenion will be heading North soon."

"I have no intentions of moving on until General Amyntor is fully recovered!" interjects the King, "No matter how long it takes, I will not leave this coastline until I know that Hephaestion's memory has returned and that he can fully join us."

"Alexander!" quickly counters Craterus, "We have no knowledge on how long it may take for Phai to regain his memory. It may take days, weeks or even perhaps months…"

"I know what many of you are thinking" roughly answers back the King as he move up to his feet, darting a harsh glare at the men before him, "I have heard the snickering behind my back. No matter what you and anyone may believe or want, I will not send Hephaestion back to Pella. He is meant to be at my side during this campaign. He is…"

"Patroclus" cuts in Philotas, "We all recall your display at Troy. But be sensible Alexander, you …we …cannot stay here indefinitely waiting for Hephaestion to recover. Memnon men's are regrouping and Darius is gathering more men as we sit and wait idly for …."

"I have heard enough!" yells out Alexander staring at each man around him, "I WILL NOT move on without Hephaestion! That is MY LAST WORD on this MATTER! Do I make myself clear MY Generals!"

Alexander throws his cup away from his comrades and quickly swings around into the direction of his temporary housing.

"Well that went well boys" chimes in Seleucus, "Let us hope that the Gods look favorable upon Hephaestion soon and that he will come to regain his memory before we all go mad!"

0000000000

Hephaestion tries to move himself up onto the large bed. He curses at the overabundant of pillows surrounding his head. "Hera's Tits!" angrily growls the General, as he tosses several of the overstuffed cushions onto the floor.

"Well I see that you are gaining your strength back!" booms a voice from the doorway, "Have you decided to start a battle with your bed? Please allow me to join you and together we will fight those who have invaded your chamber."

Hephaestion does not need to look up to recognize the man approaching his bed. Since his return to the village, the King has been resilient in his visits to him. The young general sits up straight feeling his nervousness take hold of him. Alexander's daily visits have made him feel uneasy. Hephaestion still had no personal recollection of the man before him expect from those who had tried to describe his relationship to the King.

"My sire!" gruffly states Hephaestion trying to clear his voice, "You've come to play nursemaid again?"

"Its Alexander!" counters the King striding towards the General, "Should your body need any personal tending" now standing at the side of the bed, he extends out his hand to gently move a strand of hair from Hephaestion's left brow, "I am all but willing to comply."

The King settles down to his usual position next to the bed. Since their return from the mountainside, Alexander had maintained his bedside vigil. He had been obstinate to not miss any waking opportunity with his lover. He took great pain to be at Hephaestion's side to never let pass any medical treatment, meal or any personal requests his lover required. It had been Alexander's responsibility, so he wholeheartedly believed, to tend to the needs and care of his lover. The King took every effort to ensure Hephaestion was never left alone. Should his own personal duties call him away, Alexander made certain at least one of his companions be present at Hephaestion's bedside. The King had hopes that inundating Hephaestion with conversations of his past would spark some recollection of his life before his capture with the mercenaries.

However, the true obstacle facing Alexander's plan for Hephaestion's speedy recovery was the General's inability to trust him, not to mention his obstinacy. The General remained reluctant to confide in him with any personal matter including his nightly visions. Philip had appraised the King of Hephaestion's dreams. Though unwilling to provide specific details as to the cluster of short visions he encountered each night, the General did manage to express to Philip the apparition of "one man's" presence in every dream. The doctor was hopeful that Hephaestion's "dreams" were a compilation of highlighted moments of his life, events that held personal significance to the General. Philip surmised if the General could fill in the gaps and the meanings of these mental pictures, Hephaestion would come to understand the fears and desires swirling subconsciously in him. If the young General was able to extract some clues as to the significance of his images, Philip believed the strength of Hephaestion's mind and spirit would guide him home.

The King gazes down at the General with a wide smirk, "It would appear your strength has returned" stretching out to a nearby table to fill a cup of water to hand to the General.

"Why do you continue to visit me, knowing I have no memory of you… of us?" snorts out Hephaestion rebuffing the cup being offered to him. "I am sure you have other more important matters to tend other than an ailing soldier."

Contrary to the reassurances of his physical progress, Hephaestion remained despondent and enraged to the possibility of regaining his memory. After two weeks, his only connection to his past were the small glimpses of himself in another life, mental scenes of a world outside the military one he currently lived in. He had grown irritated with the lack of progress in his mental condition. The General wanted to come in from the coldness of the loss of his memory to be free and alive again. He was searching for the meaning of the images burning in his dreams. At times, Hephaestion found himself wishing to remain in his imaginative thoughts in order that he may continue to reside in the fantasy world that created so much happiness, desire and passion within him. But reason took hold of his impulse realizing he could not dismiss searching out the real meanings of these sporadic and disjointed visions. Hephaestion needed answers to these mental images, some form of guidance in affirming or dismissing fact from fiction. The voices in his head were pushing Hephaestion to the edge. He stood still in time confused and uncertain as to where to go from here and what his life would mean without his past to guide him. He needed to be reminded, made to remember who he was before he could accept his life in the King's campaign.

"You would have to do more than that Phai to push me away" retorts the King, "I am all too familiar with your stubbornness and impatience to recognize what feeds your temper. I cannot be easily made to give up on you!"

"Then you are fool!" growls Hephaestion biting his lower lip realizing to late the status of the man he was hurling his rage at. He moves further up in his bed staring miserably away from the King, "Sire, …I am but a simple man. I have nothing to give you now."

The King exhales a loud sigh as he looks down at the broken spirit of his lover. Then with a clear and open heart, he sternly whispers, "Hephaestion, you are to only call me Alexander." He then moves the stool closer to the head of the bed in order that he could face his lover. "As I have told you time and time again my love…," the last word hung in the air as if misspoken; quickly the King collects himself, "You could never just be simple Hephaestion. Having you safe and here now is all that I could ask from you. And this act … this behavior of self-pity is well beneath your self-worth. I will _not_ tolerate such foolishness!" The King next leans casually against the wall with his legs propped up on the edge of the bed, "Now tell me, Phai, how are you feeling today?"

"Sire… Alexander" boyishly replies the General, now embarrassed over his sullen behavior, "I am much better. As such, Philip has ordered me to engage in more activity, some form of exercise to build up the strength of my body. But I am afraid as for my memory….." dropping his head in disappointment, "I am struggling and it" ... trailing off to whisper under this breath, "it infuriates me to no end!"

Alexander instinctively leans forward in his chair and extends out for Hephaestion's hand nestled on the thin sheet laid over his waist, but he pulls back as he notices his lover flinch to his anticipated touch. "Give it time Phai" whispers Alexander sorrowfully, "Your memory will return."

Hephaestion bows his head further into his chest. He had not intended to react so reproachfully towards the King. But he was still unsettled with himself. Contrary to the stories told by the companions, regarding his long standing and personal relationship with the King, Hephaestion still remained uncertain and confused. In his attempts to reclaim his past, he was unable to attach any memories to Alexander. His failure to identify the "man" in his dreams was causing Hephaestion to believe that his "golden god" was nothing more than a figment of his imagination. Nevertheless within his heart, he maintained a sense of attachment and a strong desire for this person. Slightly, the general drifts his eyes to the now quiet King, who was trying his best to look, distracted staring over the room. Unexpectedly the King catches sight of the General's stare and smiles warmly causing Hephaestion to flush in uneasiness. There was no denying the sensation Alexander could stir in him with the slightest of gesture, his laughter alone could lift Hephaestion's soul and awaken his body.

"Alexander I was…" but the General stops in his efforts now lost for words. He then plops his head further into his pillows in frustration. Hephaestion had contemplated sharing his dreams with the King, but held back his desire to do so fearing that he would be disappointed or made to feel like a pathetic fool. The young general was still out of sort as to who Alexander was to him… in his life. His instincts to allow himself to open up to the King's advances would be overshadowed by his own apprehension and fear. He resolves it best to save face with the King and restrain from revealing any weakness or issues with his state of mind.

Alexander looks up to Hephaestion staring up at the ceiling and sighs at the far away look in his lover's eyes. He looks away to a nearby table at the scrolls laid out.

"Phai maybe I could read to you…" softly states the King, "Do you have a preference?"

"The _Illad_" quickly responds Hephaestion, with a newfound burst of excitement lifting his head from the bed, "I find comfort in the grand battles, in the heroic deeds of Achilles and his love…" he stops short all at once realizing that his personal thoughts had escaped him.

"His love for Patroclus" warmly adds Alexander, "Achilles' deep and passionate love for his comrade. As you know, Achilles had set Patroclus above all else." Now filled with enthusiasm the King continues on with more zest, "We too are similar to them Phai. The Gods have destined greatness for us. We are meant to outshine…" Alexander cuts himself short as he looks into bemused eyes staring through him. Suddenly the King's dreams begin to fade away. Unable to face the possibility, Alexander breathes in sadly and turns behind him to reach for the scroll.

An uncomfortable silence lingers in the air as neither men share another word. Alexander does his best to give life to each passage he reads from the epic poem. Then with great relief, the doors to the chamber slowly squeak open as both men turn towards the unexpected visitor.

"Elias our young hero!" calls out the King, "Good you are here." He waves for the young recruit to step forward. "Come and greet the General. I do not believe you have had a chance to visit him since our return from the mountainside."

"No sire!" beams the recruit, "I had been ordered on bed rest these past days. But I have finally been given clearance to resume my duties."

"Excellent news!" joyfully responds the King, welcoming the presence of the young man, "I am sure General Amyntor would enjoy hearing the progress of your recovery." Alexander looks down to see for the first time a bright smile beaming from his lover. Hephaestion's eyes were ablaze with liberation and happiness to see the recruit before him.

"Well I am sure there is much to discuss between the two of you" announces the King breaking the awkward silence in the room, "I have some matters to attend. It would appear Parmenion wishes to call for another counsel. I am sure this will be another afternoon filled with his grumblings about the old general's departure in a few days."

Elias bows to his King and steps aside to give him room to move around the stool. He glances under his brow to catch a subtle wink from Alexander. The young recruit gives a small smile as reassurance to their earlier discussions and his confirmation as to what he was sent out to do for his King.

000000

_Earlier in the King's chambers_

Early in the morning, the King had summoned Elias to join him after the morning sacrifice. The recruit had no knowledge as to what to make from the meeting with Alexander.

The King was alone in his chambers when Elias arrived. Alexander's good spirits alleviated the young recruit's anxiety. In all appearance, the King almost seemed like his old self. Taking a seat on a large couch across the King, he tried to contain his apprehension with this private meeting.

"Gauging by your sober expression alone you have no idea as to why I summoned you" smiles Alexander as he causally reaches out to the table for a large handful of grapes, "Well allow me to get to the point. I need your help!"

Immediately, Elias reacts as any new solider, he leaps to his feet in full attention, "Sire!" exclaims the young man, "you have only to ask. My duty is to serve you!"

"At ease boy!" chuckles Alexander, "I am not asking you to take on Darius all on your own! I wish to discuss with you a personal issue… a matter of the heart" signaling the young recruit to retake his seat.

"Sire?" confusingly stutters Elias, "I do not understand?" The young man tries to compose himself recalling the events that took place in the mercenaries' camp. Questions and images flash through Elias' mind. Had the King found out about his kiss with the General? Did he uncover his secret crush? Was the King going to send him to the crosses for allowing his lover to be poisoned? The young recruit sits quietly with a blank expression hoping he was not giving away any of the fears racing through his mind.

The King takes a deep breath and moves towards the edge of his couch leaning his body towards the direction of the solider before him. "It has come to my attention… though I suspected as much on my own…." Elias' heartbeat was now throbbing as one pulse throughout his entire body; he was bracing himself for the worse. The King again sighs and raising his eyes to look straight on at the young man, "Phai… General Amyntor has found great confidence and trust with you."

"Sire! Please let me explain.." blurts out Elias, gripping the cushion armrest, "I never had any intention to.."

"Explain?" cuts the King, "It is me who must…"

"Please sire!" boldly interjects Elias, his body trembling in concern. Hysterically, he begins rambling out load, "You are wrong.. I mean.. Hephaestion's mind is not the same.. it wasn't then and even now.. but I … I know he loves only you… he had told me.. you are the God in his life.. that he has not been able to love no other since meeting you! And ..."

Alexander reaches out to extend his own hand over Elias to ease his fears, "I could never pretend to understand the ordeal you both endured while held captive by Memnon's men." explains the King, "I am only grateful to the Gods that YOU were there to care for him… when I could not… when I had fai…"

"Nothing happened sire!" counters the young recruit, "I mean… the kiss was only to convince the guards and it was Hephaestion who… then General Amyntor had once told me when the situation had looked grime that should anything happen to him to tell you that never have you failed him'. He knew you would come for him. Hephaestion had full trust in you!"

Alexander is momentarily taken back by the profession, uncertain of its meaning. But he sets aside any painful images and continues with his explanation. "Hephaestion's memory appears to have wiped away his distant past but as for the current events, such as your ordeal with the mercenaries; he is able to fully retain every detail of it. With this in mind, he looks to you as someone he can trust… have a relationship with."

"My King? I do not understand" stutters the young man, "What is it that you wish for me to do?"

"Hephaestion is a stubborn man." smiles the King suddenly lost in a personal thought, "He is holding back trying to be reasonable and logistic with his behavior. Once again he is overly cautious" smirks the King, shaking his head disapprovingly, "The General is not allowing for his instincts to guide him, rather he is trying to rationalize and validate his decisions, especially with those concerning me." Alexander looks up directly at the young recruit, "I need you to persuade him to go with his natural feelings and to allow his heart to guide his logic and common sense."

"Sir" softly questions Elias, "How am I to do this?"

"He trusts you! And perhaps he may even have a slight fascination with you" grinning widely, "though I do not blame him." The King pauses to playfully assess the man before him, "You do bear a strong resemblance to me. You are truly are handsome!" But Alexander's demeanor quickly shifts and goes serious, "You need to convince him … remind him who he is to this army, to this campaign and to me. I do believe you are the right person to do this Elias."

"My King" meekly replies the recruit, "I do not think that I am the right…"

"Nonsense!" interjects the King now pushing himself off the couch to walk in the direction of the door, "You are the best person to talk to Hephaestion. I will see you later after your visit with the good doctor."

The young recruit jumps to his feet, "Yes sire!" exclaims Elias, "I will do…" before he is able to complete his sentence the King disappears through the chamber doors.

00000000

_Back in Hephaestion's Chamber_:

"Elias!" excitedly calls out the General from the bed, "Come take a seat and tell me how you are doing?"

The young recruit shakes his thoughts back to reality and struggles to bring a confident smile to this face. "General Amyntor" replies the recruit sitting on the stool pushing it further back to get a full view of the General lying on the bed. "I am doing well. Hopefully, I will be able to resume my duties and return to Perdiccas' battalion." He then pauses to look up at the bright smile radiating from Hephaestion, "You seem to be recovering well. Am I to understand that you will be allowed to return to your own duties soon?"

"It is Philip's plan that I gradually return to my duties. I hope to start on some drills and exercises tomorrow. Perhaps I may try go out on a ride."

"That is excellent news!" cheerfully states Elias, "I am sure the King is anxious to have you return to your command and that …."

"Please" quietly petition the General, reaching out for Elias' hand, "I do not wish to talk about the King. Since my return to the main army, I have been bombarded with stories of the King, of Mieza and of my apparent "relationship" with him. I cannot recall anything of my past. But I do remember us… and what you had endured for me and…"

"May I speak opening sir?" quickly responds the recruit pulling his hand away from the General, looking up for a reply to his request. "Am I allowed to speak freely on this matter sir?"

"Of course" inquisitively states the General, "I would only expect the truth from you."

"Hephaestion, sir you must know that these dreams that you have… the ones you discussed with me back at the mercenaries camp… of this other man… it is of our King.."

"Why do you continue to be so adamant on this point?" angrily counters Hephaestion, "It only makes sense… with all that we have been through… logically…"

"That is it General Amyntor" cuts Elias refusing to look at the General, "You are not trusting your instincts or your heart. We both know that what you see in your dreams is that of a mortal God…."

"My heart… my instincts…" confusingly questions the General, "Perhaps it is you who has…"

"I have a lover sir" replies the young recruit moving his head to look face to face with the General, "I have someone in my life. His name is Thanos.. .and similar to you and the King, we are boyhood friends destined to love each other for life."

The General's expression goes solemn. He stares across in sadness to the young man sitting aside him. "I see!" replies Hephaestion in a low voice, adjusting himself up on the bed, "I had not realized."

"Thanos?" blurts out Hephaestion, as if trying to confirm the truth, "He is your one true love?"

"Yes" smiles the young recruit still holding on to the General's hand, "He is best of me. I could not imagine my life without him."

"You are very lucky to have been blessed." gently replies Hephaestion, "I wish you both the best. It is good to see that you have found your one true love. I hope to one day find mine."

"Hephaestion!" states the young recruit, reaching out now to press his point further, "I did not mean to upset you. But you must believe me when I say that you… and the King are one…it is a love that could have only been forged by the Gods. What you both displayed at Troy… "

"Troy?," leaps up the General from his bed in surprise, "Achilles and Patroclus… I had given no credence to these mental images of me running around the tombs of these heroes. I simply dismissed them as outlandish notions of … an illusion by the Gods…"

"No sir!" swiftly responds Elias, "You and the King did in fact confirm to the world of your relationship to each other. Before the King began this campaign, he had wanted to make it clear to the whole army where you stood in his life… to each other."

"I am still not certain as to what I know" whispers Hephaestion to himself, "I am unable to decipher what is real and what is fantasy."

Elias' expression crumbles in defeat. He had failed in trying to convince the General to trust on his instincts. He looks up again, "In these visions of yours… your dreams…?"

"Yes" inquisitively states the general, "What is it?"

"Have you shared these dreams… these thoughts personally with the King?"

"I see no reason to do so!" curtly responds the General, "They are trivial matters of no concern to the busy King!"

Taking in a deep breath, the young man continues on, "In all do respect sir, I believe if you allow yourself to go beyond your fears and common reasons, you will find the King to be the best source in interpreting and explaining these images of yours." assertively responds Elias, "It takes more courage to trust your instincts with your heart Hephaestion. You must have faith in the Gods!"

The young recruit boldly continues on before the General is able to cut in, "Perhaps you should try to spend time away from this chamber. May I suggest an outing or even a ride?"

"As your commander, your audacity amazes me", counters Hephaestion, feeling his annoyance mound within him, "Where you find yourself able to intrude in my private life…"

"Sir!" pleas Elias trying to regain his nerve, "You had permitted me to speak candidly and I only have your best interest..."

"Go on then!" softly responds Hephaestion, "But do so carefully!"

"All I am suggestion Sir is that you open up your mind... to allow yourself to trust your intuition, your gut feeling on this matter along with your heart. You must have detected some connection with the King", calmly states the young recruit, "Share your thoughts with him. I have not seen our King so attentive to any other man in his army. You must have noticed how openly places you above all others."

Hephaestion is unable to argue against the words spoken to him. Alexander had been apparent in his attention and interest in Hephaestion's care. The King was fervently trying to be a true friend, an ally and trusted companion. But throughout his recovery, the General had resisted any thoughts he may have had to share his dreams with the King in fear that he would make himself into a fool. How could he allow himself to reveal such personal and perhaps even trivial matters with the commander of the Macedonian army? After weeks of laboring talks and discussions with the various companions and even with the doctor, the General had surmised it best to try to decipher the dreams on his own, based on the bits and pieces told to him. But now he realizes that perhaps he had been wrong in his strategy. He was now finding fallacy in his confidence that the others could really offer him true insight into understanding his past and more so his dreams. Perhaps Elias was correct in his suggestion that the General share at least one dream, one moment with the King.

His thoughts are diverted when the door to his chambers slowly opens and the King emerges through the large entryway.

Quickly, Elias springs off the stool to stand in full attention as the King enters the chambers.

Alexander smiles in amusement at the overwrought and anxious recruit. "At ease Elias" chuckles the King, "I am not going to bite."

"Please excuse us" smiles the King, "If I could have a brief moment with our young hero." He then leads the young man away from the bed to talk quietly with him.

At that moment as the General looks upon the two men talking, he acknowledges for the first time the uncanny resemblance between them. There was no question they shared the similar physical traits in their golden hair, dark eyes and body structure; but only one held the fire and greatness that could only be gifted by the Gods themselves. It was the King who appeared to have the strength of glory illuminating around him. Hephaestion now saw him with new eyes. The King now held a familiarity to him in his confidence, ambition and drive. The young general found a physical attractiveness in Alexander he had not realized before. Hephaestion is unable to restrain his face from blushing when he catches the King staring straight at him. The look from Alexander held absolute love, which was pure and unbridled. The simple gesture held more meaning than any words.

Hephaestion's thoughts meander as he looks across the room studying the King. All at once, an image flashes into his mind of a boy with dark and intense eyes staring into him. In that instant, he could almost feel the blond hair youth's heavy breathing on his cheek as he held Hephaestion pinned against a wall as voices echoed beyond a passageway.

Hephaestion closes his eyes as if to hold the thoughts in to prevent it from seeping out of him. The General squeezes his eyes further hoping to sustain the mental image.

He quickly turns away from the doorway as he hears the sound of the approaching footsteps heading towards his bed. "Phai" whispers a concerning voice "Phai are you alright?" The General flashes his eyes open to find the King kneeling aside him with a look of fear and apprehension. "Should I get the doctor" further inquires Alexander cautiously taking his hand to Hephaestion's forehead feeling for a fever.

The General is taken aback by the sudden closeness of the King's body against the bed. "No" he exclaims bemused, "… … I am but perhaps a little tired…"

The line of tension on the King's face soften in relief, "well do not allow yourself to be too relaxed." gently teases Alexander. "I have spoken to the good doctor and he believes some exercise and fresh air would be good for you."

"Sire…Alexander" quickly responds Hephaestion, "Of course I am sure either Ptolemy or Perdiccas would be more than willing to reacquaint me back with my…"

"Ay!" interjects Alexander, "I have no intention of returning you to your duties as of yet…" The King smiles brightly at his General pleased by his eagerness to return to his men. "No, the doctor has recommended you resume your duties in small doses."

"What do you say to a ride tomorrow Alexander" cuts the General surprising himself to his sudden outburst, "I mean would you like to go on a …"

The King is taken off guard. He stands awestruck lost for words. Alexander leans further into the bed beaming with absolute love in his eyes, "I think it would be an excellent idea Phai." stumbles the King trying to contain his excitement, "Perhaps we could go on a short picnic."

"That would be perfect!" cheerfully states the General, feeling his heartbeat palpating through his chest, "I feel stronger now and…" bashfully looks away above the King, "I would look forward to spending some time with you outside the confine of these walls."

The King is speechless. He looks lost into the eyes of his lover and discovers newfound hope. He had been missing his best friend and now believed to have found him again. Finding sudden courage, he leans forward and places a soft kiss on the General's cheek.

"Good!" joyfully calls out Alexander, now jumping to his feet in absolute bliss, "I will have the arrangements made for us. We will head out for an early ride tomorrow Phai!"

As he watches the King rush out of the room, the General smiles widely to his own personal enthusiasm and anticipation building up within him. Hephaestion resolves then he would try to share his dreams with the King and hope that he will be able to find some truth and some recognition to his past. He has hopes now that he would soon find his memory.

00000000

_Out on the Pamphylian Coast: _

"They seem to be getting along well" observes Perdiccas riding a short distance from the two men leading the group of riders. "In all appearance, Phai looks his old self."

"Except he has no memory of who he is" sarcastically cuts Crateus, "He probably would not be able to recognize his own mother."

"His mother is not Alexander" counters Ptolemy "Our King will not give up on Hephaestion. I am confident he will find a way to help Phai regain his memory."

"At the very least, I am grateful, Alexander had been more willing to having more guards on this short excursion." adds Perdiccas, "I could do without another surprise attack by any mercenaries." Staring up again at the lead riders engaging in a deep conversation among themselves. "Memnon is a desperate man gutless to face us on the battlefield."

"You sound as paranoid as Parmenion" chides Crateus, "Are you saying we should have called out more men, perhaps half the army on this little pleasure day trip? I have no…."

At that moment a loud whistle is heard echoing in the air towards the generals. The men look ahead to see Alexander turned towards his companions with a distain look and waves them forward. "It would seem that our King may have a change of heart with the heavy presence of his guards" observes Ptolemy as he pushes his way towards Alexander, "I would expect he now has a few more words on the matter."

000000000

Hephaestion is unable to contain his restless fidgeting atop his horse. During the morning ride with Alexander, he had tried engaging in some small conversation of no real particularity and consequential value. He was anxious and nervous but he could not deny the refreshing feeling that swelled in him. The freedom of being out of the confines of his room elated the General. His senses were alive with energy. He took in his surroundings with renewed enthusiasm, the smell of the country air and the panoramic view of the rolling hills and the crashing ocean below him. He could not help but feel invigorated. The little outing with the King was proving to be quite pleasurable with the exception of the small army following behind their heels. Hephaestion was finding himself more relaxed and at ease with Alexander. He was truly enjoying his time with the King.

Alexander on the other hand was annoyed. He had expected his companions to be insistent on being "properly" accompanied, understanding the debacle of his recent hunt. Contrary to his protest and objections, he finally conceded to a larger contingent of men to join him on his outing in the woods. However, the size of the guards surrounding him was almost ten times of that of the hunting party. The oversized presence of soldiers and companions was proving to be cumbersome. The mass size of his royal guard was infringing on the King's need for some privacy with his General. Alexander felt confident that the ride would prove to more worthwhile if the two men could be left alone to their own pleasures. The journey through the open plain reminded Alexander of home, of Pella. It was his hope that the green pastures, the small cluster of trees and the cascading hills in the background would invoke some recognition with the General. However the heavy presence of the companions and guards took away from the backdrop and setting he was trying to produce. For the most part of the morning, the two men had been flanked by all sides and now reaching mid day, the King had enough.

Frustrated with the constant interruption and distraction of the armed guards surrounding them, Alexander ordered the guards to divide in half. With some trepidation, Ptolemy and Perdiccas, agreed to split the men into three parts with each commander taking a small group of men to secure the surrounding areas. Craetus was insistent in taking the first group to follow Hephaestion and Alexander as they continued on with their ride. Ptolemy and Perdiccas on the other hand agreed to later meet up with Craetus and rotate their charge of the King as the day carried on.

With the guards now a distance away from the men, the King orders the handful of men behind him to position themselves below the hillside.

"Sire!" counters Craetus uneasy with the King's request, "I believe it wise that we stay with you. To split us from you may open unforeseen possibilities with an unseen enemy."

"My General" replies the King, "I will be in the company of the commander of my royal guards just up the hillside. There is only one route up to the top and unless I am mistaken, this area will be watched over by your men."

"Well at the very least allow me to send a few men ahead to secure the area." Quickly counters Craetus, sitting atop a very anxious horse reflecting the distressed feelings of its rider, "Let us ensure the area is safe and thereafter we will leave you to your own accord."

"Crateus you are ever so wise and overbearing for my security. You are a true friend to the King!" mockingly answers Alexander, looking beyond the open plain, "If I may … I would suggest you first look into the caravan of carts traveling near those group of trees. As of late, I have found very little trust with any local merchants."

Following the King's stare across the open plain, he catches sight of four slow moving horse driven carts rolling a short distant from their location. "Yes my King. I will look into them personally." The General then turns to his captain, "Damon, take your men and position yourself below and secure this area. No one is to be allowed in or out!" orders Crateus, "I will look into these traveling merchants and then sweep around to inspect the hillside."

With Crateus distracted, Alexander gives a short glance to Hephaestion and pushes his horse forward cantering it towards a large incline. Having ridden this path a few days earlier, the King had a set destination in mind. He had a small surprise in store for his lover.

Now a few lengths ahead of the General, instinct lures Hephaestion to follow the King closely behind him. He had a sudden urge to ensure that the King remain guarded and kept safe. Hephaestion had the instinctive suspicion that Alexander could be quite mischievous and daring if left alone to his own device. He kicks his horse and also leads it up the hillside. As he reaches the top he is welcomed with a breathing taking sight. The hilltop is covered with tall luscious trees and running through the center was a wide stream. The General quickly looks up to barely catch sight of the tail end of Alexander's horse as he merges into the dark forest. Quickly, Hephaestion gives chase and calls out for the King.

As he enters into the forest of trees, Hephaestion listens attentively for the King's large beast. He immediately hears the neighing mare beckoning him to find them. The young general rides a short distance when the trees suddenly fade away and disappear and in the center emerges a large shimmering lake. Hidden above the forest was a large body of water shaded by the heat of the beating sun. Surrounding the edges of the lake were various plants and wild life. The multicolor flowers and plants dangling over the field created a tropical feel. The sight was nothing the General had ever seen before.

0000

"Alexander!" calls out the young General again, "We should really have your men here to ensure your safety!"

"With or without your memory Phai" laughs the King, "You are still overly cautious with me. I have confidence that you will be able to cover my back!"

Alexander quickly dismounts his horse. He looks up across to Hephaestion and motions to join him. But the General is hesitant to comply. He scans the area for unexpected intruders. Hephaestion turns behind him scrutinizing the path they used to enter the clearing to ensure that they have not been followed.

"Come Hephaestion!" interrupts the King, "I have a whole squadron of men guarding us. Not to mention my best companions leading them. We will be fine!"

Reluctantly, Hephaestion leaps off his horse and cautiously walks himself towards the King now sitting on an old log near the edge of the lake. The General ties his mare to a nearby tree and slowly settles a distant away from the King.

000000

_Later at the Bottom of the Hillside_

Slowly riding from the direction where the other half of the guards accompanying the King laid out resting under the small clusters of trees, emerges a small group of riders. The men ride casually towards the handful of soldiers guarding the hillside leading up to the King and the General.

The lead rider pulls up to the guards stationed steadfastly on the bottom of the incline. "Health to you comrades!" calls out the rider, "Looks as if you are in need of some shade from the hot sun!" He pulls up to the approaching guard handing him a sack of water.

"We had not expected to be relieved from our post?" inquisitively states the young commander, "General Ptolemy must be feeling merciful today. Who are you?"

"I am afraid my friend, General Ptolemy has ordered for your immediate return back with his men. Apparently, there is some issue back with the main army and Ptolemy's men will be required to return back." smiles the old commander, "Since we are from General Amyntor's battalion, our presence is not needed."

"You do not look familiar!" replies Damon, as he raises a hand to his brow to gain a better view of the commander and the men accompanying him, "But then again, I would not expect to know members of the King's royal guard. General Ptolemy keeps a tight hold on his men. He can be ruthless."

"Ah that would explain why you are out here under the burning sun, whereas we are all laid out in the plain shading ourselves comfortably under the large Pine trees." Laughs the older commander, "Go on and join the others and we will take it from here."

The young guard examines the older commander grinning at him in confidence. He takes in the worn look to their chiton and light stains on their linen cuirass. With some apprehension, he waves for his men to mount their horses and set towards joining the other men in the plain. The young guard rides up next to the commander, "I would suggest now that General Amyntor is back on his feet," pointing to the commander's cuirass, "you should look into sprucing up your personal gear. You know how the General is quite particular with the appearance of the King's royal guards."

Laughing out in amusement, the old commander places a slap to the young guard, "Indeed, I am afraid I have allowed myself to let go in my appearance. I will make ever effort to look the part of a proud Macedonian soldier."

The young guard kicks his horse and leads the other guards away. The old commander then turns to his men, "Come we do not have much time. They will soon enough figure us out."

"Icos!" calls out one of the men, "Perhaps we should have a few men station themselves here to give off the illusion that the hillside is being guarded."

"No!" quickly responds Icos, "I cannot spare any of you. We must act swiftly and complete what is expected from us!" He swings his horse around and tugs it up hastily up the hillside.

00000

Sorry gang for the delay in this chapter. I was caught in the trenches of moving houses in the rain. :] Anyhow... I have one more chapter to submit ?? hmm or do I ?? Oh well in the interim, I hope you enjoy this one. A big virtual hug to my UK friend - SSpence for the final imput! Also this chapter is dedicated to Laurensis and Too Beauty - they have been anxiously waiting for an update

P.S. I hope to have another chapter of Life of a Warrior up next week. (for those who are wondering).

Take Care!


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_Earlier During the Day near the Pamphylian Coastline: _

"There are so many of them!" observes the young captain accompanying the old mercenary commander, "How are we to get to the King through all those who guard him?"

"Find the lover… you have the King!" murmurs Icos as he lays hidden behind the tall bushes at the edge of the small cluster of trees, "Our informants had told us this was to be a small jaunt prepared by the King for his General. We will follow them. These lovers will find a way to want to be alone."

"You are confident their King will make such a mistake to withdraw his guards to be alone" responds the young man lying next to Icos, "You mean to tell me this Alexander will risk his security for the company of one man?"

Icos refuses to further acknowledge the young man's daunting questions. Instead the old commander's attention falls on the King and the General jovially engaging in a conversation. The commander retrains his true urge to rush across the field and annihilate the Macedonian leaders. Icos sets aside and controls his personal rage as he comes to grip that he had only this one chance to redeem his worthiness to Memnon and the rest of his command. For weeks, Icos had been conspiring with local informants within the Macedonian army gathering particulars as to the daily activities and plans of the young King. Icos was able to uncover that General Amyntor's recovery had been slow and difficult. The commander's original plan was to infiltrate into the main camp and pose as guards around the General's chamber. The commander's inside informant had been able to retrieve several officer linen cuirasses and chitons from several servants who maintained the rooms of the Macedonian commanders. With these disguises, Icos had hopes he would gain access into the General's rooms to kill them as they sleep or at the very least poison their drinks. But early last night, the old commanders received new information that the King had planned for an unexpected day ride with his lover. Icos had anticipated the Boy King would find any opportunity to gallivant the region alone with his lover. To his disappointment, he had not expected such a large force riding with the King and now the commander would have to wait for a chance when the Golden Boy would be less guarded or perhaps even alone.

Icos' heart races in excitement when he notices the Macedonian guards split into three parts with a large group of men pulling away from the King's guard.

The commander orders this young captain to prepare for the diversion to ride out as he watches the King and the General gallop away from the guards with a small contingency of men. The captain waves a small white cloth motioning for the four carts to ride slowly along the hillside.

The mercenaries wait as the King guard's attention are soon lured towards the small group of traveling merchants and watch gleefully as the Macedonians ride to inspect them. The little diversion proves to be successful. The King and the General quickly dash up the hillside. With only a few of the King's men safeguarding the bottom of the hill, Icos signals for his men, dressed as Macedonian guards, to ride up to the soldiers standing watch.

_Back Atop the Hilltop:_

Both men look out at the lake taking in the natural sounds around them. Once again, they sit ill at ease with each other's company, until Hephaestion spreads out to stretch his legs and arms. "Ah" moans the General, "I believe my body is still in shock from the ride."

"Are you alright?" urgently inquires the King, "Perhaps I have over exerted you!" surveying the General's body searching for any signs of pain or distress.

"I am fine!" smiles Hephaestion amused once again to Alexander's attentiveness, "I am but a little sore but I am well. No need to call for a cart to carry me back."

"No need to play hero with me Phai!" counters Alexander, "If you have any feelings of discomfort I can have the men called up here to …"

"You truly do inspire your men" cuts Hephaestion hoping to change the subject of the conversation away from his physical condition. "It amazes me on how much loyalty and pride you invoke in them. Back at the village I saw how every man was eager to join you here today. You really do care about your men!" The general then looks at Alexander, "You do not cease to amaze me."

The King is flabbergasted and only smiles in a daze towards his friend. "You had made the same observation to me on the first night I met you." states Alexander looking across at his friend, "It pleases me that I am still able to amaze you at all."

"How did we meet?" eagerly questions Hephaestion staring intently at the King, "You appear to know so much about me?"

The King slides slightly over to the General to gain a better view of him as he turns fully to him, "We met as boys in Mieza many summers ago." enthusiastically explains Alexander, "And since those days, we have been inseparable. We have always shared everything our dreams, our fears, our love. There is nothing about you that I do not know as … as you … you would… did ... of me." Alexander quickly turns away in embarrassment understanding to late the impact of his words. "I am sorry Hephaestion, I did not mean…"

"Alexander" quickly chimes in the General, "My memory loss does not mean we cannot talk about my past. You have been very generous in sharing what has transpired between us … in our lives together."

The King grins in relief. With Hephaestion's remark, Alexander begins to pull away, but then out of the blue, he is filled with spirited energy. The King again turns suddenly to the General, "I have something for you!" He then reaches for his belt to a small satchel tied to it. "I have been meaning to give this back to you." Alexander carefully hands a purple cloth bag to Hephaestion, who accepts it bemused.

Hephaestion looks at the King with a blank expression. He slowly opens up the small satchel. All at once he imagines an intimate moment between him and the King. For some unknown reason, the General is aware that the fibula was a family heirloom, a royal insignia signifying the bloodline of Alexander's family. Holding tightly to the golden brooch, Hephaestion is able to recall the personal declaration of love shared between them. He soon realizes the importance of the gift from Alexander. Hephaestion becomes conscious that the fibula symbolized his status to the whole army. He too was Alexander.

The King waits in anticipation as Hephaestion unties the small satchel. The blank facial expression shadowing across his lover's face causes the King to brace for the worse. Hephaestion sat dumbfounded. No longer able to take the long silence between them, Alexander leans out with his elbows to his knees staring out at the lake. "I could be happy here" states the King fixing his stare on the tall tree across the water, "As long as you are near me."

"I found this place shortly after … we found you." continues Alexander, "As soon as I came across this hidden place with Ptolemy and Perdiccas, I immediately thought of you." He lifts his hand to point at the distant tree he had been focusing on, "Look there!" directing the General's attention to a large tree whose long strong branches reached out over the lakebed. "There was a larger Oak Tree in Mieza. We would jump off it into the lagoon during those hot summer days. You had taught me how to swim the first summer you arrived to Mieza."

Hephaestion looks baffled at the King unable to recall the leisurely activity as recounted by Alexander. "Do you recall when Nearchus, our self proclaimed sea captain." smiles the King, shaking his head in amusement, "The crazy fool nearly drowned when he broke his arm diving into the shallow end." Alexander then turns to look over his shoulder at this lover who appeared removed and deep in thought.

The King gives out a deep sigh realizing that he was fighting an uphill battle to regain Hephaestion's memory. His hopes of creating some shining light to guide his lover home were slowing dimming. His expectation of stirring up Hephaestion's recollection of their past were proving to be a challenge.

"I have these dreams!" suddenly announces Hephaestion, "Nightly, I have mental images of lying on a grassy plain near a running stream, fighting a wrestling match and at times a grand fireplace with a large rug. I believe it was a…"

"A large bear skin rug" interjects Alexander, "It was the fur from the bear you killed when you saved me and several of the other companions near the Haliacmon River…"

Hephaestion looks at the King astound to his foreknowledge of his dream. "You were hesitant to accept the fur of the bear. But we all had insisted on it. You and I had come to a compromise that I would keep the rug for us to share." mutters the King, "I still have it and carry it with us on this campaign."

The General nods in agreement. Now staring across the rippling waves rolling over the open lake, Hephaestion speak once again, "I have also had these other visions. They are more like scattered images of me walking lost in a smoked filled field. In the distance, I can hear the echoing cries of pain and death. I feel as if I am searching feverishly for someone or something within the mounds of bodies. I then see myself falling to my knees, covered in blood with a jagged throbbing pain shooting up the side of my leg. I also can hear my name being called out… and I look up to see a golden god bolting thought the darkness. He is a guiding light to my salvation but suddenly the dream goes black" Hephaestion pauses dropping his chin to his chest controlling his emotions. "This is a reoccurring nightmare. Every night I wake in a cold sweat almost afraid that these disjointed visions, Hypnos' taunting jibes, will possess me to stay in this terrible world." He moves his cheek to his shoulder as if waiting to hear a response from the King; but he hears nothing. Instead, he finds Alexander sitting nervously tapping his feet to the ground tensely with his hands clinched over his knees. Alexander is deep in thought recalling the images in his own mind as they are described by Hephaestion.

Without acknowledging his friend or offering any sign of reassurance, the King finally speaks. His tone betrays the haunting scene being replayed in his head. "There was a battle near the Northern Macedon borders in Maedi. Your father had been killed by a group of rebels as he tried to contain them. Your father, Hephaestion" pausing to look at his friend painfully, "was a brave and admirable warrior and commander. I have never known such valor in one man." He then takes a deep breath, "This all occurred during a time when I was regent whilst my father was away in the Southern region." The King stops mid-sentence to collect his thoughts, "I wanted to prove myself and…take revenge for your father's death."

"We had not expected the rebel forces to be fierce and cunning. Though they were no match for us, they did prove to fight with the strength of a God behind them." further explains the King, "We defeated them, but the loss of my men was personal, nonetheless. I lost several good soldiers that day." He drapes his head again, "I almost lost you there."

Under his bowed head, Alexander proceeds further, "Your dreams are no illusion Hephaestion. There was a real battle. The deep gash on your right thigh that runs along the back side down to your knee was a wound from a Maedi rebel. Those were dark days Phai and I thank the Gods each day for bringing you back to me." All at once, the King trails further in his thoughts and goes silent.

Hephaestion impulsively reaches down to feel the large scar running along his leg. He diverts his gaze to the large tree swaying with the gentle breeze and tries to concentrate on his dream hoping to conjure more images. The battle no doubt had a deep seeded effect on their lives. He glances towards Alexander sitting stone faced and detached.

Hephaestion closes his eyes regretting now for rehashing an obvious painful memory. He takes his hand to clasp them through Alexander's fingers as the King holds tightly to his knees.

"Thank you Alexander for trying to help me understand my past." Tenderly rubbing his thumb over the top of the King's hand, "I am truly fortunate to have you care so much for me and to… love me. Whatever pains that may have come from those bygone days have only bought us here … together."

With renewed hope, the King wipes away his distraught expression and offers a half smile in appreciation for the words of comfort.

Speechless both men turn away from each other distracted to their surroundings. For some time, they sit quietly without another word spoken. The silence is deafening as they stare aimlessly around them, until the King turns to slap the General's knee, "Well why don't I go and prepare our mid-day meal!" announces the King as he gathers himself to his feet.

Hephaestion immediately reaches out in reaction to the King's abrupt departure. He holds on tightly to Alexander's wrist. "The fibula!" exclaims the General as he raises himself off the log, "This fibula was your fathers!" He then turns to face the King who stood a little shorter. "It is similar to yours" reaching out to touch the identical golden brooch fastened to the King's chlamys. "You had given this to me to show that…" extending out his hand to reveal the sun beamed fibula. "You had wanted to show…"

"That you too are Alexander!" calmly interrupts the King holding back his emotion. Alexander is stunned with his lover's sudden revelation. Hephaestion had broken through the barrier of his doubts to embrace his past. These memories by the General, though fairly recent, gave hope to the King that his friend was finally coming to accept his place in his life.

"Yes Phai!" softly murmurs the King frozen in place having felt Hephaestion's hand slowly move delicately down his arm. In response, the King steps forward holding his own gaze on the General. He cautiously lifts Hephaestion's chin, "It is a symbol to you of my love and a promise that we are one in this life and after."

"I do remember that night" breathes out Hephaestion, "I recall everything of that evening in your tent." He slides his hand to cup the King's cheek. The heat of passion is ignited within him as he carefully steps further into Alexander's arms.

Feeling dry lips touching his face, Alexander tilts his head slightly opening his mouth to welcome the tenderness he desperately longed for. His whole body spins into an emotional whirlwind. Alexander needed and craved to hold his lover again. He was a man coming in from a dark torrential storm into a bright beaming sun.

Hephaestion moves in closer wrapping his other hand around the King. Alexander in response draws up his arm to pull his lover in. The kiss deepens as they come perfectly aligned with each other. Their tongues join swirling into a breathtaking dance as they re-establish their relationship.

The General is taken away with the contact. He presses his body into the King feeling an firestorm raging within him. His heart is racing in anticipation. He is a hungry beast having been made to starve for days. His need for the King becomes insatiable. He cannot get enough. Hephaestion feels love and with his eyes closed he visualizes all his fantasies coming into full volition. The golden god of his dreams is finally revealed. The familiarity of Alexander's lips against his bursts open the door into Hephaestion's existence. The other man in his nightly dreams was in fact the man being held in his arms.

Instincts guides him now as he slides his hand down the King's back over the bottom threads of his chiton. Hephaestion craved more.

Initially, Alexander is held by the unexpected physical touch. But now sensing Hephaestion's passion and desire being conveyed through his roaming hands and deepened kiss, the King allows for the moment to carry them. He moans to the contact and reciprocates the same hand gesture onto the General's body as he slides his fingers over Hephaestion's body.

Hephaestion becomes aroused. His body is reacting and responding as one whole pulse to the King's hold. He quickly pulls out of the brace suddenly embarrassed with his sexual desire throbbing through his chiton.

"I... I do not know what took hold of me" timidly whispers Hephaestion, "It was not my intention to ..." From the outside he was being shy but inside he was dying to take hold of the King. He felt a connection and undeniable familiarity with Alexander that set off a wave of emotions and memories.

"I swear it's always been you Hepheastion! There is no other." pant the King, gripping tighter around Hephaestion's waist, "If I cannot help you remember our past, than let us build memories of our lives from this point on." whispers Alexander leaning into the nape of Hephaestion's neck to kiss him tenderly, "I would hope we would finish what we have started here." further murmurs the King as he gingerly leads the General back up against a nearby tree.

"Alexander!" moans the General as he is pushed up against the tree, his mind is racing with fascination and thoughts, his head is spinning, "Alexander." But his words are interrupted with a heart filled kiss that takes his breath away. Hephaestion fully envelops the sensation and the taste of Alexander's musk pressed against his burning body. The King takes hold of his hand and presses it against the tree as he slowly glides his hand up Hephaestion's chiton. The General gasp in exhilaration as his senses goes into overdrive; the touch of the King's hold around his arousal provokes him. He leans back taking in the passion filling him from the double act of the deep kisses and the stroking hand. But suddenly they stop and the King withdraws from him. "Alexander… what is it?" heavily breaths Hephaestion, "You would tease me here?"

Alexander smiles mischievously and places a quick kiss on Hephaestion's lip, "Yes my love! I do not want wish to take you here… not yet." He then leans in to the General's ears, "But do not trust that I will be able to refrain much longer." The King then pulls completely away, "Come let me go and retrieve our sack of food. Suddenly I find myself famished."

0000000

_Back at the Hillside Plains_:

Having ridden over the coastal side of the mountain, Ptolemy and Perdiccas allow for their exhausted and sunburned men a few moment of rest. They decide to wait until mid afternoon to meet up and relieve Craetus.

"I hardly think that a straw hat will be sufficient to cover your big nose from the sun." smirks Perdiccas staring down at his friend lying under a large Oak Tree, trying to take a short nap, "Already your legs are as red as Seleucus' hair."

"We cannot all be born from a Barbarian mother Perdiccas to have such dark skin as yours." gruffly responds the old General ,without making a move to look directly at his friend, "You have heard what it means to have a well -sized nose?"

"And what mythical story have you conjured up to lure women into your bed!" teases the younger General, "You are your tall tales."

"My friend, you must know that the size of a man's nose draws a parallel to the power of his manhood." proudly replies Ptolemy, still lying motionless under his hat, "Have you not noticed the power and strength exuding from my well endowed physical features?"

"Truly? You would consider their off shaped size, hairiness and loud snorts as an attraction?" laughs Perdiccas in silliness, "How could the women not resist such animalist qualities."

Not amused Ptolemy moves his hat further over his face. Perdiccas aware that he was now being shut out takes another swig of his wine bag. He looks up at the direction of the wild and lush plain to see a group of rides cantering towards them. The General studies the emerging riders as they draw closer. Perdiccas sits up from his position out of the shade as he recognizes the leader of the group of horsemen.

"Are those your men riding towards us?" confusingly exclaims Perdiccas, "I believe that is Damon and his men!"

"I would hope not!" growls Ptolemy as he moves up to his elbows pushing his straw hat behind him, "I have given no orders for them to be relieved from their post!"

"It would appear so!" anxiously responds the younger General as he jumps to his feet walking towards the approaching riders, "How is this possible? Who is guarding the King?"

"Damon!" barks out Ptolemy, as he swiftly leaps to his feet, "What are you doing here?"

"A group of men from General Amyntor's battalion had come to relieve us!" Quickly replies Damon, realizing immediately the angered expressions of his commanders, reining his horse to a halt, "We were told to return here by your orders."

"None of General Amyntor's men have joined us here today!" abruptly counters Perdiccas, angrily throwing his wine bag to the ground "They are all out performing exercises with Seleucus and Coenus back with the main army."

"By the Gods!" yells Ptolemy running in the direction of his horse, shouting orders to the alerted men around them, "Everyone get up! We ride out NOW!!"

"Ioan!" orders Perdiccas, "Gather your brother and Thanos and stay close to me, we will take a short cut I found on my last ride here with Alexander."

"What about the others?" inquires Ioan "Shouldn't we gather more men?"

"The pass is too narrow" quickly counters Perdiccas, "With fewer men we will be able to reach the top faster."

0000000

Alexander makes his way to Burcepleus to pull the decorative saddle cloth off and throws it to the ground. He then turns to grab the satchel of food when he suddenly hears a shuffle behind him. "Alexander look out!" calls out Hephaestion. But the warning comes too late as Icos stands behind the King with his dagger drawn to this neck.

"Hello my Golden King!," spits out the old commander, "We finally meet." Icos roughly turns Alexander around to look at him. The King quickly manages to look over the mercenary's shoulder to see Hephaestion vigorously fighting off the three men attacking him. Alexander watches the General successfully drive his sword into two of them. His lover appears to fare well until another of the intruders hits him from behind swinging a large branch to his head causing him to stubble to the ground.

Alexander slightly nudges forward as he watches helplessly Hephaestion collapse down. "I had not thought this would be so easy" chuckles Icos, "Perhaps this should have been my original plan." The King quickly composes himself as he drops his arm to his side gripping tightly to the bag of food. He slowly slides his other hand hidden between himself and his horse to search out for the hilt of his ivory sword.

"You will have to try harder than this!" snaps Alexander, as he unexpectedly swings the bag against Icos' head. Then with all his strength fiercely shoves the old commander with his shoulder pushing them apart. He then quickly pulls out his sword and grabs for the dagger clasped to his ankle. He steps back to stand armed and ready to attack the men surrounding him.

"Hephaestion!" calls out the King, yelling at his comrade trying to arouse him, "Hephaestion!" But his friend lays motionless as a mercenary stood over him with his sword drawn guarding the General.

"It would appear you are alone against us" brusquely exclaims Icos, "Truly this is a much better plan."

"You talk too much!" growls the King, as he twists around towards the mercenary sneaking from behind, he then slams his dagger into the back of the man's ribs and kicks him down. Alexander swiftly blocks an incoming sword from above him with his arm as he swings around holding his weapon to gash his enemy's back.

"Enough of these games!" barks out Icos, "Get him!" The old commander steps up leading the remaining mercenaries to lunge at the King at once.

000000

At that moment, a hand crawls over the ground grabbing for a fist full of dirt. Then with sudden speed, Hephaestion raise his hand to throw the gravel soil up into the direction of the distracted mercenary, who watching his comrades fight against the King. The General then leaps to his feet grabbing for his own dagger on his ankle. He rushes up to the soldier to drive his own blade into his chest. But the mercenary regains himself and hastily jumps back and avoids the knife attack. The enemy then rounds his sword forward puncturing the General through above the chest. Hephaestion slightly staggers from the initial contact. He looks up with his head spinning from the earlier head injury but keeps a clear focus on his opponent. The two men face each other like two roaring tigers, pacing each other, feeling out their foe's weakness.

The General arches down below waist level of the mercenary as he switches his dagger from one hand to the other. The mercenary attacks full force with his sword aimed forward. Hephaestion goes for the waist of his opponent. As they clash into each other, Hephaestion manages to overpower the man causing him to fold backward. The collision throws the General to the side causing him to roll a short distance from his enemy. The mercenary releases his sword from the impact and lies daze and confused on the ground; however he recoups his senses and frantically struggles to his feet. Immediately impulse take holds of the General, quickly he turns over on top his rival to throws a leg over the man to pin him down. Then with all his body weight he straddles the mercenary down locking his arms to his side and thrust his dagger into the man's chest with both hands. He pulls out his weapon to drive it again into the enemy to ensure the man was dead.

The General looks up across him in time to see the King fighting off several men. He looks to Alexander with lucid recognition. Though his head was spinning, the General was able to recall his past, his life with the King. Pushing aside his revelation, Hephaestion ignore the throbbing in his head and flies up to run to assist Alexander.

All of a sudden out of the woods comes the shouts of men and the thundering sound of horses sprinting at a fast pace. The General looks up quickly to see Perdiccas leading a small charge.

Hephaestion take no further notice of the commotion from the riders behind him and grabs for his own sword off the ground and rushes towards the men fighting ahead of him.

Alexander is relieved to see Hephaestion sprinting towards him. He finds renewed strength as he pushes away another mercenary springing forward to attack him head on. Alexander arches to the side and drives his dagger into the stomach of the approaching man. He shoves the enemy away as he smiles to see Hephaestion standing next to him. "Come to finally join us?" huffs the King, "Good of you to find the time."

"I thought a little nap might re-energize me" breathes out the General as he stands shoulder to back with his King, "Alexander!" turns Hephaestion with assurance "I can recall everything."

"What?" exclaims Alexander now fully distracted by the General's remark, "What?"

"I can recall my past!" blurts out Hephaestion, as he prepares for an incoming attack, "I believe this recent blow with the branch has triggered my memory." The General looks intently at his friend before returning his stare to the men before him, "But now is not the time. We will discuss this later!"

Then out of nowhere, Icos rips through the air as he races up to charge the distracted King talking to his lover, but Alexander is faster and immediately makes out the sword aimed at him and takes a step back to block the inward assault with his weapon. The older commander scans over the three remaining mercenaries, "Take the General!" barks out Icos, "The King is mine!"

"Icos!" calls out one of the captain, but the warning is too late as the King charges towards him in full force.

00000000

Hephaestion stands surrounded by three of Memnon's men. He stares intently at them anticipating their next move. He develops a counterattack plan by taunting them to make the first move. He watches their feet as they shift and pace around him. In the corner of his eye, the General catches a glint of the sun glimmering off a blade as he duck low and raises his sword with both hands to block the strike.

He swings left to slice the man's ribs but only manages to inflict a superficial wound. The General steps back and is immediately grabbed from behind with two strong arms that lift him to his feet trying to squeeze the life out of him. The mercenary holds Hephaestion with the flat surface of the sword spread across his chest. The General is yanked back as a voice screams across his ear for a name. Quickly one of the other mercenary steps forward prepared to ram his weapon through the General's abdomen.

With all his strength, Hephaestion knocks his foe with the back of his head. The mercenary's hold slightly releases and the General pulls an arm out to throw his elbow hard against the neck of the man behind him. For a brief moment, Hephaestion sways in nausea but regains his bearings. The mercenary gasps for air as Hephaestion squats low under the blade now relaxed over him. He swivels round to his right as he is pursued from above with a blade hacking down on him. Hephaestion blocks with his left arm holding firmly to the hilt of his weapon. But the enemy has the advantage over him and is able to overwhelm General's attempts to prevent the incoming strikes slashing his body. Hephaestion reaches for the hilt of his dagger on his ankle, but realizes too late it was not there. The small knife was still imbedded in the chest of the first man he had killed earlier. The General steadies himself with one hand losing his battle to keep himself balanced. Then without warning, a shout is heard to the side of him and the materialization of a short dagger spirals towards the mercenary's chest. Then with enormous speed, another man dives into the enemy throwing him to the ground. Hephaestion looks up to see Perdiccas wrestling with the mercenary. He turns to his left to see Ioan plunging his own sword into the man who had been holding him.

Hephaestion relaxes in relief until he hears footsteps scuffle from behind him. He goes into the defense as he spins to lift his sword up aimed at the approaching enemy. "Hephaestion!" calls out the young recruit in shock, "It is me Elias!"

"By the Gods Boy!" angrily snaps the General, easing his hold to his weapon, "Have I not told you to never to sneak up on an armed man!"

In the distance, Hephaestion hears the crashing sound of metal to metal as he scans around him. "Where is the King?" yells Hephaestion as he finally finds Alexander fighting vigorously against the old commander. The General staggers to get up when he feels an arm wrap around him. He turns to see Perdiccas holding him up. Hephaestion smiles but he suddenly goes white as he feels the throbbing of his head and nausea build up within him. "Whooa!" exclaims Perdiccas using both hands now to steady his comrade, "Steady there. Are you alright?"

Hephaestion smiles, "I am fine you old goat!" he counters, "I just need to sit…." The world suddenly goes dark. Hephaestion's body finally succumbs to his injuries and exhaustion.

0000000

The King feels his adrenal burning through his veins. Alexander is rejuvenated with energy. Hephaestion had regained his memory. The world was now a better place. Alexander stares steadily at the mercenary stumbling before him. The King appraises the man. He takes note of the older commander's weak posture and the unbalanced hold of his weapon. The commander was no solider. He was another commoner taking on the cause to fight against Alexander's campaign. On any other given day, the King may have perhaps been merciful and maybe willing to confer with such a person. But having heard the other mercenary call out the name of the senior officer before him, Alexander was well aware that this "Icos" was the commander who led the attack on his hunting party. The man had come to understand the man before him had tried to kill himself and his General. This fight was personal and there would be no compassion.

Alexander slows down his pace and moves a short distance away from the commanding mercenary to walk around him. Alexander was a lion ready to prance on his enemy. With amazing confidence, the King takes both of his hand to the hilt of his sword and charges head on towards Icos. He was forcing the old commander into the defensive. The King was eager for a full frontal attack. His assault was fueled by his natural ambition and fervor to destroy the man before him. Icos had not expected Alexander to be a well-conditioned soldier. The Macedonian King was more than just a leader of the army; he was also a warrior in his own right. He had underestimated the King's zest for combat and most importantly his need for triumph. The Boy King was no simple tyrant but a spirited fighter and ruler secure in his own destiny.

But the Gods showed some favor to the old commander as he feels his small dagger bouncing off his hip belt. He grabs for it as he blocks the onslaught of the King's blows. He takes the knife and pivots quickly to drive it into the King's back below the shoulders. But Alexander is unfazed with the injury and barely flinches in reaction to the pain. He looks up to the far off sound of horses speeding towards them. The King's guards were coming in from all directions with Craetus and Ptolemy leading the pack. Alexander vaguely hears Perdiccas barking orders at Ioan and Elias to gather his kit as he watches Hephaestion's lifeless body lie on the ground. Alexander takes in everything occurring around him. He closes his eyes reflecting on the past weeks and to see Hephaestion again unconscious incites both his rage and concern. He had enough with the mercenaries' illusive assaults; this would all need to end now.

Without a word spoken, the King turns slowly to look over his shoulder and reaches out to pull the dagger imbedded in him. He then turns with dark eyes at the commander and with a loud battle cry swirls his sword at Icos like a mad man. Alexander is possessed and stays focused on his objective. He swerves his sword to the side only to be blocked by Icos' blade. But again the King is faster and he twirls to his left and slices the commander on his ribs and sidesteps around him to slash his back. Icos is overpowered. The King quickly turns to face the mercenary and runs his dagger into Icos' thigh. The old commander finally collapses to his knees in excruciating pain. Alexander than takes both his hands and raises it above his shoulder. At that moment, Icos looks up definitely, "It is not over Boy King!" wheezes out the old commander, "There will be others!" The King does not hesitate and decisively cuts down across Icos' head, "It is over for you!" Alexander calmly sheathes his weapon back into his belt and sprints over to his men tending his lover.

_Three days later_

Alexander walks through the doors of the grand hall. The counsel meeting had been long and grueling. The King and his commanders toiled for days trying to come to some resolution for his proposed plan to move inland. But the King stood his ground and convincingly and persuasively won over the counsel of his intentions to move on. Now outside the hall of his temporary housing, the King is surrounded by his companions as they shower him with grand acclamation and praise. Despite his zealous appearance throughout the meeting, Alexander was in fact distracted and only eager to resolve the lengthy discussions. The King wanted to return to the bedside of his lover. Hephaestion's recovery had been swift, with his memory appearing to be fully returning and his physical injuries quickly healing. As Alexander walks out of the counsel meeting, he is immediately greeted with his personal page. The page's saddened and distraught expression quickly sobers the King's excitement and good mood.

"Leon!" calls out the King, "What is it?" Several of the King's companions step forward curious to the page's presence.

"Sire" responds the page, unwilling to look up to the King, "Philip, your physician, has requested for your prompt return to General Amyntor's chambers."

Now grabbing the young boy by both shoulders, "General Amyntor…" the grief and concern of the past weeks resurfacing in his voice, "What? What of his condition?"

"Alexander?" steps up Ptolemy reaching out to calm his King, "Sire!"

Alexander rebuffs his friend's consolation and dashes through the corridor. The King's sudden outburst leaves all remaining in the room confused and baffled.

With only one object on his mind, Alexander runs feverishly to his lover's side. As he approaches the doors of Hephaestion's rooms, Alexander takes sight of the downhearted expressions of his companions, Perdiccas and Seleucus. The King had ordered on only his personal guards and comrades to watch over his General until his full recovery.

Alexander pauses momentarily to look at the melancholy gazes of his friends. No words were needed. As the King rushes through the entry way, the two companions swiftly step up to block their friends from entering into the rooms.

Quickly Alexander bursts open the doors and stares across towards the bed that held his beloved. The General is half covered with the sheets over his naked body. He appears lifeless and unconscious.

His personal physician steps up, "Alexander" softly speaks the doctor, "I am afraid … well his condition … has…"

"No!" bellows out the King as he stood frozen feeling the worry of his body take hold of him. "He was up and well this morning. What has happened?" desperately asserts the King taking all his strength to retrain himself from springing at this physician.

"Alexander" comes a moan from the bed as the General turns his head towards the voice of his frantic King. "Alexander is that you?" Hephaestion reaches out aimlessly into the air to seek out his lover.

Searching within him to find the courage, Alexander walks to the bedside of Hephaestion. He kneels down fear stricken at his General's side. Philip realizing the lovers needed their privacy dismisses everyone out of the room.

Upon sensing the room was now empty, Hephaestion once again calls out for his lover. "Alexander" whispers the General, "My love where are you? I cannot see you." The young General again reaches out into the air fervently searching for the King.

Alexander begins to panic. He looks around frantically for the physician and burns with rage as he comes to realize they were alone. Was his lover now blind? Did the blow to this head return his lover's memory at the cost of his sight? "Gods No!" utters out the King, "No!"

Urgently the King moves up to grab his lover's hands. He places them to his own face. "Phai!" mumbles the King, "Phai I am here." stroking his lovers hands over his face.

"My love!" whispers Hephaestion tenderly caressing his lover's face. "You've come back for me!"

"Phai!" cries the King, "I would always come for you… it is you that I lo…." Before he is able to say another word, his lover pulls him in and places a heated and long deep kiss. The sudden contact confuses the King. He relishes in the contact. It had been almost a month since they had any form of intimacy. He then feels his lover pull roughly at his chiton downward ripping one of the pins off. Alexander eyes pop open looking towards his lover without breaking their embrace. He then feels Hephaestion hand reach up and yank down his chiton even further causing the other pin to snap off.

"Alexander!" once again whispers Hephaestion breathlessly, "Are we alone?"

Taken back and bewildered by the question, Alexander still manages to contain his senses and scans the room. "Yes my love!"

"Good!" chuckles Hephaestion as he swiftly pushes Alexander's arm and twists him onto the bed and sits straddled on top of his lover.

"Phai!" surprisingly exclaims the King, "What is the meaning…" But he is greeted with a deeper and passionate kiss then the previous one. They are lip locked intensely together.

"I had to find a way to get you alone! You have been so involved with these council meetings for almost three days now. I needed a way to distract you." smiles Hephaestion as he sits up. "You have spoken nothing of late than your grand plans of moving inland. I wanted a moment for us."

"By the Gods Phai" excitedly proclaims the King, "Had I known I would have stopped the council days ago.."

"I do believe you promised me a grand welcome once I returned back!" flirtatiously states Hephaestion, "You do not intend to break this…"

"For the love of the Gods Phai!' exclaims the King, "No more promises!" He then leans up and wraps his hands around his lover's neck.

The laughter from the chamber echoes out into the corridor. Outside the chambers the two companions guarding the doors smile to their comrades walking up and down the hallway, "Everything is fine boys!" grins Perdiccas as the laughter within the room fades into muffled moans, "The General just wanted some alone time with the King."

Ptolemy stops his pacing and turns with a mischievous grin, "Well come my friends, let us go and grab some wine and a few maidens to indulge ourselves with. Truly this day is one to be celebrated by everyone!"

The End ???

Or To be Continued……………

000000000000

Hi All – I have written a sequel to the Hunting Party. I had contemplated including the first chapter to the ending of this story but decided to let the readers of the site decide on whether they wish for the same characters to be carried over into another one. I have included a brief synopsis of my new story. I will post the first chapter later this week. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the Hunting Party and thanks to everyone for your support!!! ;}

**The FORTIFIED WALLS:**

Story Summary: The Macedonian Army has reached the coastline of Gaza and quickly find themselves battling against a very conniving and scheming enemy. The story continues on with the same characters from the Hunting Party (Ioan, Elias and Thanos), along with new characters, as they help Alexander and Hephaestion strategize against an enemy who believes they have outwitted the great King. All is not what it seems as the Macedonians try to breakdown the fortified walls of the City of Gaza.


End file.
